Question d'amour
by Kyralya
Summary: Chapitre 6 : UNIC... Sous-chapitre 4 : Happy Holidays Guys! Non, je ne suis pas morte ! Je passe juste en coup de vent mais au passage, je laisse un petit sous-chapitre ! Kisulu ! Kyra
1. Désinfectol

**Titre :** Question d'amour...  
  
**Auteur :** Kyralya (c'est moi !)  
  
**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi ! Snif, snif ! Pourtant, j'ai tout essayé ! J'ai supplié tous les dieux possibles et imaginables, la petite souris, la Fée Clochette, la Fée Bleue, l'ange de la fanfic... mais rien, toujours rien ! J'attends mon anniversaire avec impatience : le vœu de la bougie ! Qui ne tente rien n'a rien !  
  
**Couples :** Bon, si je dis tout maintenant, c'est pas drôle alors je vous laisse deviner (un petit indice : j'adore Heero et Duo !)  
  
Alors, il faut que je vous explique deux ou trois petites choses :  
  
- Il m'arrive de faire quelques petits commentaires à la fin de mes chapitres, les répliques notées en italique sont celles de ma bêta-lectrice : (sauf quand je précise que c'est un autre personnage qui parle) et celle en gras de ma gamma-lectrice : Calliclès (bêta était déjà pris alors on a dit qu'elle serait gamma).  
  
- Ensuite, ma fic est découpée en chapitres, eux-mêmes découpés en sous-chapitres. Je sais c'est débile mais bon, au départ j'avais pas prévu que mes chapitres soient si longs !  
  
- Pour finir, un peu plus tard dans la fic, j'instituerais un petit jeu qui vous fera directement agir sur la fic ! Une sorte de fic interactive quoi ! Comment ? Mystère et boule de gum... Vous verrez bien !  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
**Chapitre I : "Prends-moi"  
  
Sous-chapitre 1 : "Dés-infec-tol"  
**  
L'écran noir s'alluma et un faible ronron se fit entendre. La petite flèche se promena sur l'écran un peu maladroitement d'abord puis très vite, elle prit de l'assurance. Elle emprunta un chemin qu'elle semblait connaître par cœur quand elle s'arrêta. Elle hésitait entre deux dossiers, allant de l'un à l'autre sans cesse : "Jeux" et "Document sans titre". Duo s'interrogeait : depuis quand Heero ne nommait pas ses fichiers ? La curiosité l'emporta, il déplaça ses doigts sur le tableau de contrôle de la souris et ouvrit le fichier d'un clic. L'écran vira quelques secondes au blanc puis le contraste se fit plus important dévoilant des mots. Après s'être retourné pour s'assurer de sa seule présence, Duo commença à lire :  
  
Je suis comme un voleur dans ta vie.  
Tu vois, je joue et je m'enfuis,  
Si je t'avoue   
Que j'ai envie.  
Je suis comme un tricheur et pourtant   
J'aimerais tellement  
Baisser le masque,   
Trouver l'espace  
Pour oser dire  
Prends-moi  
Comme dans un combat sans fin  
Envahis-moi  
Pose tes mains sur moi  
Gagne ma confiance  
Brûle les distances   
Entre toi et moi.  
  
Duo relut plusieurs fois ces mots. Il n'en revenait pas ! Le Parfait Soldat écrivait. De la poésie. Sur l'amour, au sens physique du terme. Monsieur "J'ai pas de sentiments" se cache derrière un masque et déverse son trop-plein de romantisme sur du papier !  
  
Duo releva soudainement la tête, il arrivait. Il entendait son pas dans le couloir, si léger qu'il fallait être habitué pour le remarquer. À la limite de la panique, Duo se hâta de refermer toutes les fenêtres et de remettre l'ordinateur en veille. Il eut à peine le temps de se jeter sur le lit et de fermer les yeux qu'Heero pénétrait dans la chambre.  
  
Le pilote de Gundam observa son partenaire. [Voilà pourquoi la maison était si calme ! Il dort.] Heero referma doucement la porte, cherchant à tout prix à ne pas réveiller l'agitateur de service. [N'empêche, sa position est bizarre, comment fait-il pour dormir comme ça ?] Il s'avança vers le lit, ramassa la longue tresse du jeune garçon et la déposa tout contre lui.  
  
Duo cherchait par tous les moyens à calmer son souffle que l'angoisse de la situation accélérait. Il sentait que son ami bougeait dans la pièce mais il n'arrivait pas à le localiser. Il ressentit soudainement un léger contact le long de son dos, il réprima un sursaut et remarqua alors que ce n'était que la présence familière de ses cheveux.  
  
Heero se glissa sans bruit jusqu'au bureau et réactiva son ordinateur portable. Il fut surpris de voir qu'il ne mit pas plus de temps que ça et quand il posa ses doigts sur la souris, il ferma les yeux tout en esquissant un faible sourire. Duo avait encore joué sur son ordinateur. Depuis plus d'une semaine, le jeune garçon avait pris la mauvaise habitude de profiter de son absence pour tenter de battre ses records. Heero avait décidé de le laisser faire, c'était pour lui la rare distraction avec la télévision qui lui était offerte dans ce chalet de montagne où ils préparaient une action contre OZ. Heero activa ses doigts sur le clavier à une vitesse impressionnante entrant une série de chiffres et de lettres. Une fenêtre s'ouvrit et l'historique des dernières opérations effectuées s'afficha. Il laissa parcourir ses yeux sur l'écran recherchant le nouveau score de Duo. Le visage jusque là amusé d'Heero se referma brusquement, un éclair traversa ses océans cobalt. Il se releva avec force, renversant la chaise. Sur le lit, Duo sentit ses entrailles se nouer, sa colère se ressentait dans toute la pièce et il savait pourquoi. [Ah ! Il peut bien faire semblant de dormir. Je vais le tuer ! Jouer, oui mais fouiller, m'espionner... Il me fout hors de moi à être là, allongé sur ce lit et à faire semblant de... de...] Heero tira violemment le drap envoyant Duo hors du lit.  
  
- Hé, mais t'es malade !  
  
Duo se releva et ressentit une douleur au niveau de la tempe droite.  
  
- La prochaine fois, je... je... Omae o korosu!  
  
Duo ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir déjà entendu lui parler avec ce ton. Il était sérieux et il savait qu'il le ferait. Heero était la seule personne devant laquelle le Shinigami aux yeux améthystes tremblait. L'Américain alla s'isoler dans la salle de bain le temps que le brun se calme.  
  
_POV d'Heero :_  
Je me sentais bouillir, à la limite de l'explosion. [Comment a t'il pu ? Dormir dans la même chambre n'implique pas qu'on n'ait plus d'intimité. C'est ça Duo ! Disparais de ma vue avant que je ne te tue.] Pour me détendre les nerfs, j'entrepris de refaire le lit. Je secouai le drap de toutes mes forces et en retombant sur le matelas, il attira mon attention sur un coin de la table de chevet. L'angle était recouvert de sang. Dans un éclair, je me revis tirer le drap pour faire tomber Duo, je le revis se relever et se réfugier dans la salle de bain. Un détail me sauta alors aux yeux. [Il s'est enfermé dans la salle de bain en se frottant la tête ! Je l'ai blessé !] Mon cœur rata un ou deux battements, je me précipitai sur la porte sans prendre le temps de contourner le lit.  
  
- Duo ! Ouvre !  
  
Aucune réponse. [Et s'il s'était trouvé mal ?]  
  
- Duo ! Ouvre cette porte !  
  
- ...  
  
Contre toute attente, je cédais complètement à la panique.  
  
- Duo ! DUO ! OUVRE-MOI !  
_Fin du POV._  
  
Alors que le Japonais essayait une fois de plus d'ouvrir la porte qui le séparait de l'Américain, un petit bruit à peine perceptible se fit entendre. Emporté par son élan, Heero glissa sur le ventre sur le carrelage de la salle de bain. Il la traversa sur toute sa largeur, seul le bac à douche arrêta sa course. Duo, les yeux écarquillés, avait assisté à la scène et se lança dans un fou rire incontrôlable alors qu'Heero se relevait en réajustant son débardeur.  
  
- T'aurais dû te voir, Hee-chan ! Zioup ! Sur le ventre... T'étais à mourir de rire !  
  
- Hnn...  
  
Heero gardait un sang froid incroyable, il dévisageait son ami recherchant la plaie responsable du sang sur la table de chevet.  
  
- Non, franchement là ! C'était trop drôle !  
  
- Duo, montre.  
  
- Faut _absolument_ que j'aille raconter ça aux autres !  
  
Entre deux hoquets, Duo avança la main vers l'ouverture de la porte pour sortir. Heero plaqua une main ferme sur elle, elle se referma avec un grand bruit. Duo s'immobilisa instantanément en fixant ses doigts. La porte les lui avait frôlés, ce contact éphémère et violent lui avait ôté toute envie de rire.  
  
- Ils ne sont pas encore rentrés. Montre-moi !  
  
- ...  
  
- Duo !  
  
L'Américain baissa les yeux pour éviter qu'ils ne le trahissent.  
  
- C'est rien Hee-chan. C'est pas grave.  
  
Heero saisit alors avec force le poignet du pilote et l'attira devant le miroir placé au-dessus du lavabo. Il mit sa main sous son menton pour le forcer à s'y voir.  
  
- Et ça, c'est quoi ?  
  
Une longue traînée de liquide carmin s'étalait de la tempe à sa joue. Il était rare que Duo se taise, cela lui arrivait en quelques occasions et le plus souvent c'était quand il dormait (et encore, parfois ses cauchemars lui faisaient pousser des hurlements insoutenables) mais il ne trouva rien à dire devant la preuve irréfutable de son mensonge. Le Japonais le laissa seul avec son image pour aller chercher une bassine et une serviette blanche au fond de la pièce avant de revenir auprès de son partenaire. Il remplit la bassine d'eau froide et y jeta la serviette. Sans plus de ménagement, Heero saisit le poignet de Duo de sa main libre et le traîna jusqu'au lit. Après avoir déposé la bassine sur la petite table, le brun aux yeux de cobalt s'installa sur le lit et nettoya l'angle ensanglanté. Duo détourna le regard.  
  
- Ouais, c'est ça ! Occupe-toi de la table, c'est urgent...  
  
Duo sentit les doigts d'Heero se resserrer une nouvelle fois autour de son poignet et avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, il était déjà assis à côté du Japonais visiblement énervé.  
  
- Toi, tu t'assois et tu bouges pas !  
  
Blessé par ces propos autoritaires, le pilote du Deathscythe abrita ses yeux derrière sa frange dorée. [Je devrais pourtant en avoir l'habitude, depuis le temps !] Il ressentit alors une douceur froide et humide lui remonter le long de sa joue. Il releva la tête et son regard croisa celui d'Heero. Il était concentré comme jamais, veillant à effacer toute trace de sang avec la plus grande douceur. Lorsque la serviette atteignit les cheveux couleur miel de Duo, Heero se rapprocha afin de ne pas perdre la précision de son geste. Il plaça son genou gauche dans le dos de son compagnon tandis que sa jambe droite prenait appui au sol lui permettant de surmonter de quelques centimètres la tempe de l'Américain.  
  
_POV de Duo :  
_[Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'Heero puisse être si... doux.] Avec lenteur, je penchai légèrement la tête sur le côté pour lui faciliter la tâche. Il dut avoir peur que je l'éloigne trop car, comme pour m'arrêter à la bonne distance, il posa sa main sur ma cuisse. Mes yeux furent irrémédiablement attirés vers cette zone de contact. Alors qu'il appuya plus fortement sur ma plaie, je laissai échapper un petit gémissement de douleur. Il s'en excusa par une faible pression de ses doigts _sur ma jambe.  
Fin du POV._  
  
Alors que Duo approchait timidement une main de celle de son compagnon, celui-ci s'écarta brusquement laissant l'Américain seul sur le lit. Il laissa s'échapper un soupir de déception. Heero ressortit de la salle de bain les bras chargés de coton, de désinfectant et du nécessaire de couture. Il se réinstalla auprès de Duo afin de désinfecter la blessure.  
  
- Aie ! Ça pique ! C'est quoi ce truc ? "Dés-infec-tol" (1). J'ai vu une pub pour ça. Aie ! Ils disent que ça pique pas, quelle bande de menteurs ! Ça pique et ça brûle ! C'est de la publicité mensongère, j'vais porter plainte !  
  
- Reste tranquille.  
  
Heero se releva et passa une aiguille dans la flamme d'une des bougies que Duo allumait chaque soir. Cinq bougies. Une pour chacun d'eux. Duo nota mentalement la bougie qu'Heero utilisa afin de s'en souvenir comme sa bougie attitrée.  
  
Lorsque l'aiguille pénétra et perça sa peau, l'Américain se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler mais ses yeux clos ne laissèrent s'échapper aucune larme. Le Japonais usait de toute la douceur qu'il avait car la zone à recoudre était particulièrement sensible et douloureuse. Au bout de cinq minutes de souffrance, Duo sentit le contact de l'aiguille contre sa joue. Heero avait oublié les ciseaux, il avait donc laissé retomber l'aiguille au bout de son fil le temps de les chercher.  
  
- En profite pas pour me couper les cheveux, hein ?  
  
Il se souvenait trop bien de la fois où Quatre, Trowa, Wufei et Heero s'étaient ligués contre lui afin de lui couper sa tresse. Après une longue course-poursuite, il avait fini par les supplier à genoux de l'épargner et ils en avaient profité pour lui faire promettre toute sorte de choses (qu'il n'avait pas tenues d'ailleurs). Heero lui répliqua gentiment :  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne me permettrais pas.  
  
Le Japonais récupéra l'aiguille, sa main frôla quelques instants la joue de l'Américain ce qui le fit frissonner.  
  
_POV de Duo :_  
Le simple contact de sa main contre ma joue m'électrisa, des idées pas très catholiques me vinrent à l'esprit alors que je me rappelais les quelques mots qu'Heero avait notés sur son ordinateur :  
  
Prends-moi  
Comme dans un combat sans fin  
Envahis-moi  
Pose tes mains sur moi

[Est-ce vraiment de lui ? Ça ne lui ressemble pas. Pourtant, j'aimerais tellement...]  
_Fin du POV._

* * *

(1) "Dés-infec-tol" est une marque créée par mes soins, le nom m'appartient donc, on ne sait jamais ! Si un jour, vous voyez un produit portant ce nom, c'est que je me serais reconvertie dans la pharmaceutique (y a peu de chance mais la vie nous réserve de telles surprises !). Je vous assure que je ferais tout pour que ça désinfecte sans piquer ! Juré-craché ! Rrrptt ! **Ouais, t'es gentille, tu craches pas sur moi !** Oups ! Pardon ! 


	2. Chocolat chaud et chips !

**Titre :** Question d'amour...  
**Auteur :** Kyralya (c'est toujours moi !)  
**Disclaimer :** À tous ceux et celles qui voudraient me faire un petit cadeau pour mon anniversaire (c'est le 03 août), je ne suis pas contre un Heeroninouchet d'amour, un petit Dudule (tu me le prêteras à mouâ ? Vi, si tu veux !), à la limite Trowa et Quatty-chan mais pour pour Wufei, vous pouvez vous le gardez (il me fait peur !)  
**Couples :** On suppose que les deux personnages présents pour l'instant vont finir ensemble mais sait-on jamais !  
  
ATTENTION ! Il va devenir de plus en plus indispenable de lire mes petits commentaires de fin de sous-chapitre ! Sinon, la suite de la fic aura beaucoup de mal à parvenir jusqu'à vous. Ne pas oublier que je fais de vous un memebre actif du déroulement de cette fic. ET JE VEUX DES REVIEWS !  
  
**_Réponses aux reviews :_**  
Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbboooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Voilà, t'es heureuse Mara ? Vi, maaarciiiii !  
**_Donc réponses aux reviews :  
_** _ - Misaomaxwell :_  
Encore merci pour ta review, tu auras toujours une petite place privilégiée dans mon cœur car tu as été ma première review et ça, ça ne s'efface pas comme ça !  
_- Yohina :  
_Désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondue personnellement mais je n'ai pas ton e-mail. Merci beaucoup. Et ravie que ça te plaise ! Pour la récitation des poèmes d'Heero à Duo, on verra... Patience !  
_- Kamara :  
_Tu voulais la suite... la voilà ! Tes désirs sont des ordres ! Tant que ça reste correct ! Pour la longueur des chapitres, ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont être de plus en plus longs ou courts, ça va dépendre de beaucoup de choses mais je ne peux pas en dire plus à part, ça dépendra SURTOUT de mes reviewers...  
_- Drusilla02 :  
_Bah, faut pas que ma fic t'empêche de dormir comme ça, tu vas te ruiner la santé ! (la tienne aussi) Mais euh ! Moi, faut que j'écrive et j'écris que la nuit... J'attend ta prochaine review avec impatience !  
_- Mara :  
_Idiote ! T'es ma bêta-lectrice, t'as pas à me laisser de reviews ! Je précise que je ne comptabiliserais pas quand tu sais quoi arrivera à point nommé... C'est valable pour toi aussi Calliclès !  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
**Sous-chapitre 2 : Chocolat chaud et... chips !**  
  
Heero sectionna enfin le fil délivrant l'Américain. Légèrement maniaque, le Japonais alla tout ranger dans la salle de bain pendant que Duo, qui avait été résolument sage, chassa les fourmis dans ses jambes en se servant du lit comme d'un trampoline.  
  
- Duo ! Arrête ! Je ne tiens pas à dormir par terre.  
  
Duo semblait complètement ailleurs, il n'écouta pas les sermons provenant de la pièce d'à côté mais il fut brutalement ramené à la réalité par la poigne du Japonais qui le cloua sur le lit.  
  
- Tiens-toi tranquille !  
  
Heero releva Duo pour lui mettre une compresse et un bandage.  
  
- C'est vraiment nécessaire la bande ?  
  
- J'ai dit tranquille !  
  
Duo lança un soupir de résignation et attendit plus ou moins patiemment que le brun ait fini son ouvrage. Il ne réalisa qu'il en avait terminé avec lui que lorsqu'il le vit retourner à son ordinateur. Duo se laissa retomber de tout son poids sur le lit et commença à jouer avec sa tresse tout en examinant le plafond avec attention.  
  
- T'as vu ? Y a une fissure au plafond. À moins que ça soit une toile d'araignée...  
  
Heero sentit tout son corps se raidir puis se relâcher avec un frisson de dégoût (1). La simple évocation de ces bestioles lui suffisait pour le mettre intérieurement dans tous ces états. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au plafond pour s'assurer que Duo le taquinait. L'Américain était le seul à être au courant de sa phobie pour ces répugnantes bêtes noires, il s'en était aperçu un soir alors que le Japonais était au bord de la crise de nerfs devant un spécimen de taille qui avait décidé de prendre sa douche avec lui. Duo avait dû écraser l'araignée afin que Heero retrouve son calme. Il avait ensuite passé toute la maison à l'insecticide pour s'assurer que l'espèce ne reviendrait pas l'envahir. Soulagé d'avoir constaté que c'était bien une fissure, Heero se replongea dans la confection d'un virus informatique.  
  
- Hee-chan ?  
  
- Hnn.  
  
Une question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis bientôt une heure et même s'il savait que la réponse ne lui conviendrait pas, il fallait qu'il s'en débarrasse.  
  
- C'est vraiment toi qui a écrit ça ? (2)  
  
Le sang d'Heero ne fit qu'un tour. Il assassina du regard l'Américain qui fixait toujours le plafond. C'était la deuxième fois en une heure qu'Heero sentait qu'il pouvait le tuer. Duo préféra se tourner sur le côté, conscient de l'état dans lequel il avait mis son ami.  
  
-En tout cas, j'ai trouvé ça très beau.  
  
Il s'attendait à ce que le pilote du Wing lui tombe dessus et qu'il se défoule sur lui mais rien ne vint. Il s'était repenché sur l'écran de son portable. [Comment peux-tu paraître si indifférent ? J'ai parfois du mal à croire que ce n'est qu'un masque, qu'une façade derrière laquelle tu te réfugies.]  
  
_POV d'Heero :  
_Duo se releva, [Ne peut-il donc pas rester en place cinq minutes ?] et se dirigea vers la porte.  
  
- Où tu vas ?  
  
- Manger quelque chose, j'ai faim.  
  
[Classique ! Quand il ne me fait pas enrager, il dort ou il mange. Personnellement, je préférais qu'il dorme !]  
  
- Bouge pas, j'y vais !  
  
J'avais envie de sortir.  
  
- Non, laisse ! insista Duo.  
  
Il ouvrit la porte, je la refermai assez violemment. [Il ne devrait pas bouger comme ça, je viens à peine de finir de le recoudre. C'est pas... prudent.] Il me regardait l'air interloqué, ses yeux avaient de doux reflets, ils me captivaient. J'avais subitement envie de le prendre dans mes bras mais je me contentai de lui prendre la main. Sa main si chaude, si douce. Je le tirai doucement vers le lit et le recouchai. Tout en lui remontant le drap jusqu'au nez, je pris un air détaché et lui dis d'un ton le plus froid que je pouvais :  
  
- J'ai dit : j'y vais. Arrête de me faire répéter tout ce que je te dis.  
  
Devant la porte, je me retournai vers lui. Il n'avait pas bougé et il avait l'air d'un gosse que les parents abandonnaient dans le noir chaque soir en éteignant la lumière.  
  
- Tu veux quoi ?  
  
- Du chocolat. Chaud... avec des chips. (3)  
  
- Des chips ?  
  
- Oui, des chips !  
  
Je descendis les marches de l'escalier et me dirigeai vers la cuisine. Pendant que le lait chauffait dans une casserole, je recherchai activement un paquet de chips. [Des chips ! Ce mec a vraiment des goûts de chiotte !]  
_Fin du POV._  
  
Heero repoussa la porte du pied et entra dans la chambre. Duo l'attendait sagement assis dans le lit. Il lui déposa le plateau sur les genoux, saisit une des deux tasses de chocolat chaud et retourna à son ordinateur. Quelques minutes plus tard, L'Américain se glissa doucement hors du lit et tel un chat, se plaça derrière le génie de l'informatique. Il avança la tête pour la mettre à la même hauteur que celle d'Heero. Celui-ci sursauta se rendant compte de la soudaine présence de son partenaire, il lui jeta un regard mauvais mais cela ne sembla pas perturber le jeune garçon. Il tendit la main et proposa :  
  
- Une chips ?  
  
- Duo ! Mais, t'es pas croyable ! Tu vas rester tranquille à la fin ?  
  
Heero s'était maintenant énervé, il arracha la chips des doigts de Duo et le remit au lit. Ses gestes étaient plus rudes. L'Américain avait la sensation d'avoir peut-être été un peu trop loin et ses yeux améthystes se teintèrent d'un sentiment de culpabilité. Ce petit éclat n'échappa pas au Parfait Soldat. Il retourna à son bureau, il se rendait compte que son attitude glaciale et emportée avait blessé son jeune ami. Il vit alors la chips à côté de sa tasse de chocolat et sans y avoir réfléchi, il la saisit.  
  
- J'en fais quoi maintenant de c'te chips ?  
  
L'Américain parut très étonné par cette question. Une lueur éclaira à nouveau ses yeux et intérieurement, Heero s'en félicita. Duo fouilla dans le paquet, en retira une chips et la trempa dans sa tasse.  
  
- Et bien, ça !  
  
_POV d'Heero :_  
Il porta à sa bouche la chips dégoulinante de chocolat. Mes yeux s'agrandissaient au fur et à mesure qu'il la mangeait. [Mais il est malade, ce type !] Malgré ma réticence à cette expérience culinaire, je suivis son exemple devant ses yeux ébahis. Mon palais découvrit une toute nouvelle sensation : le sel accentuait le goût si doux du chocolat qui se révélait différent, l'aspect granulé de la chips fondait sur la langue. Douceur, volupté, mélange subtil du sucré-salé... [C'est... c'est trop bon !] (4)  
  
- Mouais, pas mal !  
  
Je n'allais tout de même pas lui avouer qu'il avait réveillé mes sens. Il ne répliqua rien, je me tournais vers lui, il s'était endormi. Je laissai mes yeux suivre les contours de son visage, descendre le long de son cou, sa peau blanche se levait et retombait au rythme de sa respiration, il paraissait si paisible. Il était si beau. Mes yeux se posèrent ensuite sur son torse nu mais ils furent vite arrêtés par le drap. Légèrement frustré, je poursuivis ma progression en suivant les replis et laissant mon imagination faire le reste. Après une longue contemplation, je reportais mon attention sur mon ordinateur. J'ouvris d'un clic mon document et repris mon texte :  
  
Je vis comme un blessé de l'amour.  
Je cours toujours  
Pour pas risquer  
D'être touché.  
Je fais demi-tour.  
Toi, joue le tout pour le tout,   
Oublie les tabous,   
Dicte tes lois même si c'est fou   
Que j'ose te dire   
Prends-moi  
Comme dans un combat sans fin  
Envahis-moi  
Pose tes mains sur moi  
Gagne ma confiance  
Brûle les distances   
Entre toi et moi.

_Fin du POV._

* * *

(1) Bah oui, Hee-chan aussi a le droit d'avoir une phobie ! Les araignées ! Beurk ! Qui n'en aurait pas le haut de cœur en voyant ces immondes bêtes toutes velues, noires, avec plein de pattes partout ! Oskour ! **Attention Benjamin, une grosse mygale derrière toi , c'est affreuuuuuuux !!!!!!!!!** Elle était là avec ses (compte sur ses doigts) 8 grosses pattes velues... **Pour les incultes, ceci est un extrait (à peine modifié) de "La Cité de la Peur". Oui, faut suivre aussi ! Si vous l'avez pas vu, toute une culture cinématographique à refaire !**  
(2) Il est suicidaire ou quoi ? Moi, c'est pas le genre de trucs que je dirais à un Heero !  
(3) Américain pur souche ! Avec des goûts pareils, on pouvait pas le mettre français c'est clair ! C'est pas pour rien qu'ils ont inventé le fast-food ! et le hot dog ! Un sandwich chaud fait avec de la viande de chien, beurk ! Et on me demande encore pourquoi je suis végétarienne !  
(4) J'essaierais un jour, je vous dirais si c'est bon. Non, je suis pas folle ! J'aime seulement explorer d'autres univers culinaires. Qui a osé redire folle ? Si quelqu'un a déjà essayé avant moi, j'aimerais bien avoir ses impressions. 


	3. Acide acétylsalicylique

**Titre :** Question d'amour...  
**Auteur :** Bah, ça n'a pas changé, c'est toujours de moi Kyralya, je suis bien sûr secondée de ma bêta-lectrice Mara et ma gamma-lectrice Calliclès ! Oh Tchô Pâpouilles !  
**Disclaimer :** Alors d'après Wufei, ils ne sont pas à moi et je n'ai par conséquent aucuns droits sur eux... D'après moi, j'ai quand même le droit de les "emprunter" et d'en faire ce que je veux, niack, niack ! Et on se demande pourquoi je passe plus de temps à courir poursuivie par Wufei et son sabre qu'à écrire !  
**Couples :** Le seul dont on soit sûr, c'est Quatre et Trowa, le reste est à voir... Je vous fait peur à dire ça hein... Niack, niack !

Waouh ! Vous avez vu ça ! 15 reviews ! Alors, normalement, il devrait être indiqué 16 mais je ne sais pas pourquoi FF.net n'a pas compté ma toute première review ! Snif, snif ! Finalement, tu as peut-être raison Misao Maxwell : peut-être que FF.net ne t'aime pas ! lol ! Couvre l'ordi avec un drap, ça va gicler ! Bon, voilà ma partie préférée :

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**  
_bbooouuuuuuuuuuuuhhh !!!!!!!_ (Mara, t'es lourde avec tes bouh de 3 km ! _Mais pas vrai_ ! Mais c'est pour ça qu'on t'aime !)  
Je sais, ça ne sert à rien de remettre des réponses aux reviewers à qui j'envoie un mail personnalisé (en gros à toutes ! sauf pour Yohina qui ne semble pas vouloir me laisser son mail...)  
- _Drusilla02 :_  
Tu es super pointilleuse sur l'heure ! Juste comme ça, Duo EST un gosse ! Tu es une grande gamine romantique, ça tombe bien, moi aussi donc tu es en train de lire LA bonne fic !!! _C'est pas vrai ! C'est une grande gamine romantique GLAUQUE ! Ce détail a son importance !!!_ Mais euh, c'est même pas vrai ! En fait si mais bon... Dire que je pensais inventer les chips au chocolat chaud, toi à 7 ans, tu en mangeais tout le temps ! Tu es pas parente avec un certain Maxwell Duo ? Pour ce qui est d'un chapitre par jour, ça va devenir très dur de le faire (bah, je bosse moi l'été !) donc patience devra être le maître mot (au maximum 5 jours entre deux updates !)  
- _Sandra-chan :_  
Malgré mon titre pourave, contente que tu aimes et continue toi aussi à me laisser des reviews !  
- _Yuna Chan 02 :  
_Tu veux savoir la suite, elle va arriver ! Et ne jamais oublier que quoiqu'il fasse Heero EST gentil !  
- _Calliclès :  
_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ! J'ai déjà dit à une certaine Mara que je ne comptabiliserais pas vos reviews quand le moment propice sera venu !!! _Dis, tu veux pas monter un club avec moi contre la ségrégation de certaines reviewers par la fanficeuse ?_ Un club, à deux ? Pauv' filles !  
- _Sahad :  
_Un petit chapitre en plus ? Ne t'inquiète pas, il va y avoir plus d'un autre chapitre ! Je répète que cette fic va être LONGUE !!!  
- _Misao Maxwell :  
_Un gros kikou à ma toute première reviewer ! T'es folle comme fille mais c'est pour ça qu'on s'entend si bien ! Vivement qu'on se refasse un petit chat comme l'autre jour !!! Continue à me laisser des reviews ! Et n'oublie pas de me mettre la suite de tes fics comme tu me l'as promise !  
- _Ireth Elanesse :  
_J'en crois pas mes yeux ! Je suis lue en Russie !!! Youpouyouh ! C'est le début de la gloire ! La célébrité me tend les bras ! En plus, tu veux me traduire en russe mais tu as ma bénédiction ! Vous rendez compte les autres ? En Russie !!! Ça vaut bien une minute de silence ! (toute fière)  
- _Naera Ishikawa :  
_"magnifiquement superbe", ça, ça fait chaud au cœur ! Maaarciii !!! Mais comment peux-tu aimer les ARAIGNÉES ! Mais bon personne n'est parfait... _Tu parles pour toi là ?_ Mais euh ! Ah, y a un truc qui faut absolument que je vous dise : les vers d'Heero ne sont (hélas) pas de moi ! Snif, snif ! Je sais, j'aurais dû le dire plus vite, mais j'avais complètement oublié. Ce sont les paroles d'une chanson de... (suis-je obligé de dire ça ?) Patrick Fiori (je viens de ruiner ma réputation ! _Quelle réputation ?_ Toi, t'arrêtes sinon, tu vas finir dans le placard avec un Wufei déchaîné !), le titre c'est "Prends-moi". Voilà, c'est fait !  
- _Kamara :  
_T'es pas parente avec ma bêta-lectrice toi ? Mara... Kamara... Ça se ressemble beaucoup ! Pour la fameuse question Duo va-t-il faire fondre le glaçon d'Heero, oserais-je dire que c'est déjà fait ? Quand on voit ce qu'écrit mon Heeroninouchet d'amour, la question ne reste pas longtemps en suspend... Quoique...  
- _Yohina :  
_Si tu veux que je te réponde personnellement (ce que je tiens à faire), laisse ton mail stp ! Contente que ce deuxième sous-chapitre t'ai plu, qu'en sera-t-il de celui-ci ? Pour l'expérience culinaire à laquelle Heero a été soumis (Heero soumis ? Wouh ! Chaleur ! _Ne laisse pas ton esprit divaguer !_ Revenons à nos moutons...), je vais la tenter ! Je le jure mais pour ça, faut me laisser un peu de temps ! Enfin, faut surtout en laisser à ma mère parce qu'elle ne me pardonne pas ma dernière expérience : Coca au vinaigre (d'ailleurs, c'est trop trop bon !) donc...  
- _Chris52_ :  
Si t'es un mec, on t'aimeuh ! Mais si t'es pas un mec, on t'aimeuh quand mêmeuh ! Mais j'ai toujours rêvé d'être lue par un mec (histoire d'avoir le point de vue du côté masculin de la chose...) (sans vouloir dire de cochonneries !) On va dire que tu voulais la suite vite, tu seras celui qui aura attendu le moins longtemps !

Fini ! Place à la lecture !!! Et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une 'tite review !

**Sous-chapitre 3 : Acide acétylsalicylique** (1)  
  
Duo s'agita dans son sommeil, Heero sauvegarda à la va-vite son travail et rouvrit son programme de virus. L'Américain se leva et se dirigea comme un automate vers la salle de bain en lui marmonnant une vague explication :  
  
- C'est rien, j'vais prendre de l'aspirine, j'ai mal au crâne.  
  
Le Japonais fit semblant d'être absorbé par son virus. Quelques secondes plus tard, les mots qu'avait prononcés Duo lui revinrent en tête : "aspirine", "mal au crâne". Il réalisa enfin. Paniqué, il se rua dans la salle de bain en hurlant :  
  
- Duo, non !  
  
Trop tard, l'Américain avait déjà avalé le cachet.  
  
- Duo, recrache !  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Recrache ! Faut jamais prendre d'aspirine quand on saigne ! Ça provoque des hémorragies ! (2)  
  
Ça faisait bientôt un quart d'heure que Duo était penché au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes quand Heero décréta qu'il avait dû rendre l'aspirine. Duo se releva difficilement, Heero glissa son épaule sous son bras pour l'aider à se mouvoir. Ils firent une halte au lavabo, le natté se passa le visage à l'eau froide mais lorsqu'il releva la tête, la pièce se mit à tourner de plus en plus vite autour de lui. Il s'effondra dans les bras de son partenaire. Heero le souleva, il sentit son corps frêle se réfugier dans ses bras pendant qu'il l'apportait au lit. Il le déposa doucement et le recouvrit tendrement du drap. Alors qu'il prenait soin à le border, Duo passa un bras sur la nuque du Japonais pour le rapprocher. Il plaqua un sonore bisous sur sa joue (3) avant de laisser retomber son bras et de dire :  
  
- Bonne nuit !  
  
Il ferma ses précieux océans améthystes et s'endormit immédiatement, éreinté.  
  
_POV d'Heero :  
_Je ressentais encore la douceur et la chaleur de ses lèvres sur ma joue. Mon visage me brûlait, ce contact intime inattendu me déstabilisait. Il avait fermé les yeux et semblait dormir. Je me penchai doucement sur lui et je lui rendis son baiser dans un frôlement. [Dors bien mon Duo.] Ma main alla déplacer quelques mèches, lui découvrant son front pâle. [Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois si proche et si distant à la fois ? Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça Duo. Tu ne peux pas m'implanter malgré moi une lueur d'espoir et attendre que je fasse le premier pas. Je ne sais pas, apprends-moi...]  
_Fin du POV._  
  
Heero relut les quelques mots sur l'écran :  
  
Et si parfois je suis maladroit  
Tu vois,  
Je sais que je n'sais pas donner,  
Viens me chercher.  
Prends-moi  
Comme dans un combat sans fin  
Envahis-moi  
Pose tes mains sur moi  
Gagne ma confiance  
Brûle les distances   
Entre toi et moi.  
  
Alors qu'il recherchait un titre, la poignée de la porte s'abaissa doucement et émit un petit bruit familier. Heero réduisit avec empressement la fenêtre et se dirigea vers Quatre qui avait avancé la tête par l'entrebâillement.  
  
- Tu ne dors pas ?  
  
- Non. Alors ?  
  
- Impec', tout s'est bien passé. Votre infiltration va être du gâteau, y a bien Wufei qui nous a fait une petite peur mais...  
  
Ses yeux s'étaient baladés dans la pièce et venaient de découvrir Duo, du moins ce qui en était visible de sous le drap et du bandage.  
  
- Duo ?! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
  
Il regardait maintenant les yeux cobalts de son ami, sa voix teintée de reproches. Heero sortit son armure de glace pour contrer le don d'empathie de Quatre et raconta en quelques mots l'essentiel des événements de la soirée comme s'il n'était pas concerné. Bien qu'habitué à son ton inexpressif, Quatre s'irrita.  
  
- Ouais, t'aurais voulu le tuer que tu t'y serais pas pris autrement... (4)  
  
- J'aurais voulu le tuer, je l'aurais laissé avec son hémorragie.  
  
[Oups ! J'aurais pas dû dire ça, il va s'en faire tout un film !] Quatre laissa transparaître une vague de panique dans le bleu de ses yeux.  
  
- Hémorragie ?  
  
- C'est rien, il a voulu prendre de l'aspirine...  
  
- De l'aspirine ! Mais... vite, faut le faire vomir !  
  
Le jeune Arabe s'avança dans la chambre mais il fut rapidement arrêté par le bras ferme d'Heero sur sa poitrine.  
  
- C'est fait. Maintenant, il dort.  
  
Trowa apparut en boxer sur le seuil de la porte visiblement lassé d'attendre son amant, il enlaça Quatre par la taille et lui déposa une série de baisers le long de son cou avant de saluer Heero.  
  
- 'Soir Yuy. Tu nous excuses, on va se coucher.  
  
Il entraîna Quatre dans le couloir qui se retourna le temps de souhaiter une bonne nuit à son ami qui les regardait se fondre dans l'obscurité. Comme dans beaucoup de missions, le nombre de chambres disponibles dans la planque était restreint mais depuis que Trowa et Quatre avaient révélé leur relation particulière, le partage des lits étaient devenus automatique : Wufei dormait seul sur le canapé du salon ne supportant pas de dormir avec quelqu'un (Heero en avait fait la douloureuse expérience une fois et il en conservait un mauvais souvenir : après une longue bataille pour une broutille, il avait fini avec un coquard dans la baignoire où il avait enfin réussi à dormir quelques heures), les deux amoureux ne se séparaient évidemment plus et Heero fut donc officiellement déclaré, contre son gré, "camarade de chambrée" de l'Américain.  
  
Le pilote du Wing referma la porte avec attention, éteignit son ordinateur et s'approcha du lit. Il repensa à sa vision de Trowa emportant Quatre dans ses bras, [Sont mignons tous les deux comme ça...] et reporta automatiquement les yeux sur Duo. Comme s'il avait ressenti son regard, celui-ci se tourna face au Japonais lui offrant une vision angélique de son visage finement entouré de quelques mèches qui s'étaient échappées de sa natte. Heero ôta son éternel débardeur vert qu'il jeta avec dextérité sur le dossier de la chaise, alla éteindre la lumière et s'approcha à tâtons du lit sans attendre que ses yeux s'habituent à la soudaine obscurité. Il s'allongea aux côtés du natté qui vint immédiatement se coller à lui. Heero en avait pris l'habitude. Les premières nuits, il l'avait (brutalement) réveillé pour qu'il se décolle mais il comprit très vite que c'était inutile : Duo était un des ces animaux qui comme les lézards étaient en perpétuelle quête de soleil, on le retrouvait constamment à proximité de différentes sources de chaleur, de jour comme de nuit... Heero avait dû se résoudre à servir de radiateur et bizarrement, lors des rares missions où ils avaient la possibilité d'avoir chacun leur lit, il éprouvait du mal à s'endormir, cumulant souvent nuits blanches sur nuits blanches, comme si le contact délicat de la peau nue de son ami lui manquait. Il en était venu à apprécier son omniprésence nocturne. Le Japonais se recula au fond du lit entraînant avec lui Duo et se lova contre lui en repensant à son texte. À l'abri sous les draps, il trouva enfin un titre qui lui convenait et s'endormit apaisé et serein, un sourire discret aux lèvres.  
  
_["Prends-moi"]_

* * *

(1) Pour les incultes, il s'agit de l'aspirine ! Mais bon, comme sous-titre, ça en imposait moins alors j'ai choisi de faire ma savante ! (Maintenant, j'ai juste les chevilles qui ont triplé de volume mais je m'en fous ! J'suis en tongs !)  
(2) C'est véridique ! Toutes les filles le savent ! Y a certaines périodes où on sait qu'il vaut mieux éviter de prendre de l'aspirine si on ne veut pas se retrouver à faire une hémorragie ! Déjà que c'est pas des périodes très faciles à vivre alors on évite !  
(3) Oh tchô papouilles ! :-  
(4) N'a rien à voir avec le sketch de Bigard sur les saumones qui remontent la rivière dans "Des animaux et des Hommes" ! **Au début, je le croyais, et j'étais morte de rire et en fait, pas du tout...**


	4. Hypotension orthostatique

Titre : Question d'amour...

Auteur : Attention, à la demande générale, je vais expliquer les différentes origines de nos pseudos à moi et à mes bêta- et gamma- lectrices ! **Euh, sans vouloir te vexer, personne n'a demandé d'explications... **Mais euh ! Je sais mais fallait que je trouve un bon prétexte ! _Bah, t'aurais pu trouver mieux ! _Vous vous êtes liguées contre moi ou quoi ! Je disais donc, les origines. Je vais commencer par moi (**c'est pas très poli ! **Oui, mais c'est parce que moi, je sais exactement comment ça m'est venu alors que pour vous, faut que vous me le réexpliquez !)

Kyralya : En fait, ma mère a gardé une petite un jour qui venait de jesaisplusquelpays **(et tu dis que tu sais exactement comment ça t'es venu !) **qui s'appelait Kyra. J'ai adoré ce prénom (pas la gosse, vous auriez dû voir la peste que c'était !) et je me suis promise de le donner à ma fille (quand j'en aurais une, ce qui implique d'avoir un mec -pas gagné ça !-, une situation stable -un peu moins dur à avoir- et que le mec soit d'accord pour ce prénom -encore plus facile parce que je ne lui laisserais pas le choix !). Un jour, alors que je me cherchais un nouveau pseudo, j'ai discuté avec une copine qui avait un pseudo se finissant par -lya et j'ai tout de suite pensé à Kyra auquel j'ai rajouté -lya pour faire plus pseudo et voilà comment est né Kyralya ! **Alors ça, c'était de l'histoire intéressante ! **_T'es sûre que c'est toi qui écrit la fic ou tu l'as piquée à quelqu'un et tu te l'attribues ? _C'que vous pouvez être méchantes avec moi ! La fic est de moi et ça personne ne pourra me l'enlever, pas même vous ! Na ! Je boude..._ Chouette, on a le clavier pour nous toutes seules ! _**Bon, continuons quand même son truc débile parce que nous, nos pseudos ont de VRAIES origines !**

Mara : _Mara est une divinité boudhiste symbolisant à la fois le désir et la mort. Ça en jette quand on sait ce que ça veut dire ! C'est pas comme "Kyralya" ! _Mais euh ! Avec un pseudo comme ça, on comprend mieux ton état d'esprit légèrement dérangé... _Pas dérangé ! _Spécial, ça te va mieux ?_ Viii !!!_

Calliclès : **Quéceucé ??? En fait, c'est un personnage du livre "Gorgias" de Platon. Et c'est aussi un homme, mais chez les grecs, la notion de mâle est très subjective ! D'ailleurs, Calliclès est amoureux de Démos, fils de Jesaisplustropqui, mais ça c'est pas trop important... Dans "Gorgias", y a la présentation de 3 débats entre Socrate et successivement Gorgias, Polos et enfin Calliclès. Ce sont tous les 3 des rhéteurs qui ont existé vraiment (sauf Calliclès, vraisemblablement inventé par Platon). Bon, un rhéteur, quéceucé ? C'est quelqu'un qui fait de la rhétorique. La rhétorique, quéceucé ? C'est l'art de faire des discours visant à convaincre. Les dicussions avec Socrate ont pour thème la définition exacte de la rhétorique (avec Gorgias), de la notion de puissance (avec Polos) et de la notion de beau et du juste (avec Calliclès). Bon, là, je vais pas entrer dans les détails philosophiques super chiants et complètement superflus, mais c'est juste pour planter le décors et pour bien vous faire comprendre ce qui me plaît chez Calliclès. Nous allons donc nous intéresser au débat Socrate-Calliclès (Ouaw, j'ai l'impression de faire une dissert de français... faut que j'arrète les oraux à Paris moi ! ) : Socrate, pour faire simple, est à fond dans la philosophie. Pour lui, une vie heureuse est une vie mesurée, de tempérence, et d'absence de désirs et de plaisirs autres ceux obtenus par des actions et mesurées visant à rendre son âme plus juste et raisonnable et même là, il en faudrait pas trop. Juste pour mieux comprendre, il dit qu'il vaut mieux subir une injustice que la commettre parce que la commettre, c'est avoir une âme mauvaise, et c'est le pire des maux parce qu'il vaut mieux privilégier la santé de l'âme que celle du corps : donc tout plaisir physique quel qu'il soit est prohibé. Bon, là, on se dit "Bah ! Socrate ! Vois le rabat-joie ! Il doit trop mettre l'ambiance dans une fête !!! C'est quoi ce naze !!!" Et vous n'avez pas tout à fait tort ! Sauf que Socrate ne va pas dans des fêtes parce que c'est un lieu de plaisirs du corps donc de perdition de l'âme, et c'est pas bien et bla et bla... Calliclès ose s'opposer à Socrate. Lui, il pense tout le contraire, il dit qu'une vie heureuse, c'est une vie où on accomplit ses désirs les plus ambitieux, où on profite de ce qu'on peut avoir (la jeunesse, l'argent...), et qu'il est stupide de préférer subir une injustice ou d'être heureux d'être puni pour une faute qu'on a commise. Et on le comprend... Voilà pourquoi j'aime Calliclès ! Je suis à peu près d'accord avec sa façon de pensée (bien que parfois elle **-je croyais que c'était un mec ! **Oui mais bon, arrête de chipoter sur les détails, ok?- aille un peu dans les extrèmes, comme Socrate mais dans l'autre sens... Mais on est pas obligé d'être OK à 100% non plus ! On est capable d'établir son propre jugement et de réfléchir par soi-même, diantre !!!! **Oh l'expression pourave ! _Ça vaut tes "Saperlipopette" ! _Mais euh !) **Et y a autre chose qui m'a plu dans ce personnage, c'est que c'est le seul qui assume ses opinions, qui n'en ait pas honte, et qui tient tête à Socrate jusqu'au bout. En effet, les 2 premiers débats se sont soldés par la victoire de Socrate. Ils n'ont pas osé aller au bout de leur raisonnement, et se sont avoués vaincus (bouh les nuls !). Mais pas Calliclès !!!!! À la fin, pour pas perdre la face, et voyant qu'il n'arriverait pas à gagner contre Calliclès, Socrate s'en sort par une pirouette : il dit que si Calliclès n'est pas convaincu par son raisonnement, c'est qu'il aime trop la ville d'Athènes **_(où est le rapport là ?), _**et que son jugement et son cœur s'en trouvent altérés. Vois l'excuse minable !!! Et après avoir sorti son excuse bidon, Socrate dit que c'est important de vivre dans la raison et la tempérence (et le juste et l'ordre et blablabla), parce que quand on sera mort, l'âme va être jugée toute nue (comme elle est vraiment quoi ! Pas masquée derrière des fausses apparences), et que les juges vont envoyer ceux comme Socrate au paradis, et les autre comme Calliclès en enfer. Là, tu te dis "Ah bé si c'est juste pour une très hypothétique vie après la mort qu'il faut que je me fasse chier pendant toute ma très réelle vie, je vais m'abstenir d'une vie à la Socrate !" Je pense que sur ce point-là au moins, tu seras d'accord avec moi Kyralya... **Entièrement d'accord ! **Bon, je pense que j'en ai dit un peu trop sur Calliclès, mais un peu de culture ne fait jamais de mal **_(Alors pourquoi on a toutes mal à la tête ?) _**Une dernière chose sur Calliclès **(Oh non !), **je rappelle que Calliclès est un perso créé par Platon (qui fut l'élève de Socrate), certains auteurs pensent que Calliclès est la face noire de Platon, qui n'a jamais été convaincu par les principes strictes de Socrate **_(On le comprend ! Mortelle la vie à la Socrate !) _Bon, t'as fini ? J'peux récupérer mon clavier ? C'est pas qu'on a des lectrices qui attendent la suite mais presque !

Disclaimer : Toujours pas à moi, mais je ne désespère pas, mon anniv' approche ! Comme je connais déjà le cadeau que va me faire Mara, je ne sais pas moi, qui reste-t-il ? Calliclès ! Si tu sais pas quoi m'offrir, j'ai une 'tite idée moi...

Couples : Je vais faire court, j'ai pas envie de me creuser la tête à vous pondre un truc qui sera pas forcément bien... 03x04x03 et 02x01(x02 ?)

J'hallucine le nombre de reviews ! Je suis aimée !!!_ Ça, c'est ce qu'elle croit mais en fait, c'est juste la fic qu'on aime ! _Bouh ! Je vous boude de toute façon alors vous pouvez vous défouler : "la bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe" ! **Qui est le crapaud ? Suis mon regard... **Mais euh ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez contre moi aujourd'hui ?

**__**

Réponses aux reviews :

Ah, au fait, pendant que j'y pense (_Parce que tu penses toi ? _Ok ! C'est la guerre, vous l'aurez voulue !), ce n'est plus la peine à mes 'tites "habituées" des reviews de me remettre votre e-mail à chaque fois, je l'ai enregistré ! Mais pour toutes les autres, n'oubliez pas de me le signaler que je puisse vous répondre personnellement !

- Drusilla02 :

Acide acétylsalicylique ! Quels souvenirs cela nous évoque ! C'est le genre de titre qui prouve que j'étais attentive en cours de chimie ! **Toi... attentive... en chimie... Y aurait pas comme une contradiction dans la phrase ? **Bon, ok ! J'avoue, je me suis tapée 04 de moyenne en terminale mais c'était pas de ma faute ! (_Tu t'es tapée Quatre en Terminale ? _Non ! T'as vraiment du mal toi ! 04 de moyenne !) En fait, si, c'était de ma faute si j'avais ces notes-là mais c'était surtout pour faire chier "Ficelle" (c'était le surnom du prof parce qu'il était adepte aux strings ! Beurk ! Ça m'a toujours choqué ! Faut dire que quand tu vois l'bestiau...) ! **C'est vrai que tu lui avais déclaré la guerre... **Et il l'a perdue ! J'ai eu mon bac S et avec 10 en physique-chimie !_ Ne jamais provoquer Kyralya ! Elle est du genre à tout faire pour que le prof craque, du style : arriver avec systématiquement 5 minutes de retard... _**Quand c'était pas 1 heure ! **_Ne pas lui laisser le temps de la foutre dehors qu'elle était déjà installée... Papoter pendant tout le cours alors qu'elle était au premier rang et n'absolument pas tenir compte des "Euh les filles là, un peu de silence !" lancés à la limite désespérés par le prof ! _Ouais mais là, c'est de votre faute à toutes les deux ! Parce que même si on ne parlait pas avec C. (ma meilleure amie !), vous, vous parliez tout le temps entre vous et le prof me prenait toujours en bouc émissaire ! _Ouais, c'est vrai que c'est vrai ! _**Mais bon... Quand on sait que le prof entendait tout ce qu'on disait ("Il m'énerve à toujours dire "équilib'", c'est "équilibre" !" "... donc équiliBRE..." "Oups, je crois qu'il m'a entendu..."), tu m'étonnes qu'il t'aimait pas ! **Pourquoi ? Tu crois qu'il a pas aimé les petits commentaires que je faisais sur sa tenue vestimentaire (souvenirs des petites chaussures à pompons ! Et du pantalon de clown à carreaux comme on en fait plus !) ? Ni sur le fait que sa mère avait dû être frustrée ou apeurée à sa naissance ? Sur la grande question des couches en string ?_ Oui, je crois qu'il n'a pas aimé... _Ah bon ! Alors, il a pas dû aimer non plus quand on a fait la fiche signalitique du Roudoudou en plein cours...** Ça non plus, il a pas aimé ! **Et quand on a chanté la chanson du Roudoudou pendant tout un cours... Quand j'y repense, je crois bien que c'était pendant plus d'un cours que le Roudoudou était notre sujet de conversation... Faudra que je demande à C.. _Et après tu oses demander comment t'as gagné la guerre ! T'étais horrible avec lui ! _Viii !** Attends ! Y a pire ! Le coup de la lumière en TP ! **_Quoi ? J'étais pas en TP avec vous, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? _**Bah, Kyralya a carrément traité le prof de con !** NON, c'est pas vrai, je l'ai pas dit ! Juste pensé si fort que tout le monde l'a compris !_ Bon allez, raconte ! _C'était un jeudi matin_ (Kyralya, on s'en fout de ça !) _et il y a avait de l'orage (c'est la spécialité de la région !) et en plus, on était en hiver ! Enfin tout ça pour dire qu'il faisait super sombre dans la salle de TP. Et le prof (c'te débile) a allumé la lumière du tableau mais que elle ! Donc pour voir au tableau ce qu'il écrivait (dont j'avais rien à foutre) c'était nickel sauf qu'on voyait pas nos feuilles et donc on pouvait pas prendre de notes. En plus, comme pour les TP avec C. on était au fond de la salle, autant te dire qu'on nageait dans de la purée de petits pois ! Je lui ai juste demandé gentiment d'allumer les autres lumières... **Alors, là, je prends le relais parce que tu ne lui as pas demandé "gentiment" mais tu l'as agressé ! **Mouais... **Comment ça mouais ? Parce que : "La lumière, M'sieur !" émergeant du fond de la salle avec ta voix de quand tu es exaspérée c'est pas agressif ? **Bof...** Et quand il a eu le malheur de demander : "Celles du fond ?" et que tu lui as répondu comme si c'était le dernier des imbéciles : "Bah oui !" avec un gros soupir que tout le monde a entendu, c'était pas agressif ? **Viii ! Mais, faut dire que c'était très con comme question ! La lumière de devant était déjà allumée ! **Oui mais quand même ! C'était un prof ! Tu lui devais le respect ! **Mais c'était "Ficelle" ! _C'est vrai que t'as fait fort sur ce coup-là ! Mais j'aurais voulu être là pour t'entendre et voir sa tête après ! _**Déconfite, j'te dis ! Le pauv' ! **Houla, va pas le plaindre non plus !

(Je tiens à nous excuser pour ce délire ! On a un peu dévié de la conversation initiale là ! Ça sera "la plus longue réponse de review qui n'a aucun rapport avec la review" de l'Histoire ! Pardon !)

- Yuna Chan 02 :

Vive Heero ! En fait, c'est un tendre sous son apparence de dur ! Je l'aimeuhhh ! Ton impatience de la suite va être un instant rassasiée parce qu'il s'en passe des choses dans ce sous-chapitre ! En plus, on a commencé un nouveau chapitre !

- Misao Maxwell :

Kikou ma first reviewer ! Je m'éclate toujours autant sur le net avec toi ! Tu m'fais rire ! Et puis de savoir qu'on a une alliée (même aliénée) (rooooh, le jeu de mot pourave !) dans ce monde cruel de la fanfiction est toujours rassurant ! Tu es la seule qui m'a promise de ne pas me trucider quoi que j'écrirais ! Allez, je compte sur toi pour faire grimper mon "baromètre de la review" ! À bientôt ! Kisu !

- Ireth Elanesse :

Ma reviewer russe ! J'ai toujours le cœur qui bat la chamade de savoir que tu vas me traduire ! C'est... le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses me faire ! T'es exemptée de cadeau d'anniversaire ! La Russie ! C'est tellement loin ! Et on me lit là-bas ! Et TU me lis là-bas ! J'en ai une de ces chances !!! Ton avis sur ma fic compte énormément et je suis à ta disposition si tu as des questions ! Bisous !!!

- Naera Ishikawa :

Quand nos deux chouchou (-s ou -x à la fin ? Bonne question...) seront-ils ensemble ? C'est la grande question ! Je vais pas pouvoir répondre parce que sinon, ça me détruit toute la fic ! Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'il y en aura pour toutes ! Hum, hum... phrase à méditer...

- Kamara :

Kikou ! Alors, je le dis pour toutes celles qui n'auraient pas lu ta review : elle n'a (heureusement) aucun lien de parenté _(Tant pis t'es sœur de mooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaa quand même !!!)_ avec ma tarée de bêta-lectrice ! Piouf, rassurée mouâ ! Aie ! Allo SOS fanficeuses en détresse ? Oui, on me tape tout le temps dessus. Comment ça c'est normal ! Mais euh ! Bref, la suite arrive comme tu le vois ! Qu'en penseras-tu ? Bien, pas bien ? À toi de me le dire...

- Chris52 :

Milles pardons de t'avoir prise pour un mec ! Désolée ! Mais que veux-tu, j'espère tellement qu'un mec me lise et me laisse une 'tite review que quand j'ai vu ton pseudo, mon cœur a failli s'arrêter ! Si tu pouvais suggérer, comme ça, au hasard d'une discussion avec Olivs, d'aller lire ma fic et de me laisser une review, ça pourrait me faire un chouette cadeau d'anniv' ! (**Mais qu'est-ce que t'as à réclamer des cadeaux d'anniv' tout le temps comme ça toi ! Ça ne se fait pas ! **Oui mais bon, 20 ans quand même, ça mérite bien un tcho cadeau, non ? Et puis, je suggère juste des petits trucs qui me feraient plaisir... En plus, celui-là, il compterait pour 2 : cadeau de la part d'Olivs qui me laisse une review - même pour me dire que c'est pourave et que c'est une honte de publier ça - et de la part de Chris52 qui sera celle qui m'a permise d'avoir une review d'un mec... Tout le monde me suit ? _Ronfle_, **ronfle**... Peuh, ça fait plaisir de se savoir écoutée...)

- Kikioutou :

Waouh ! Une nouvelle reviewer ! Ça se fête, non ? J'espère que la suite va te plaire ! Tu as aimé le coup de l'aspirine, tu devrais adorer ce sous-chapitre alors !

- Tenshi :

Snif, snif ! Pas d'adresse e-mail à laquelle te répondre... Tant pis, je vais te répondre en différé ici ! Merci pour ton compliment et voici la suite ! Tu as raison, ce n'est que le début ! Tant de choses sont à venir !!! Patience, vous saurez tout à la fin ! Logique ! Kisu !

- Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami :

Que des nouvelles reviewers ! Chouette ! J'ai été voir les fics que tu avais écrites et je te promets que dès que j'ai 5 minutes de libre (c'est pas gagné avec tout ce qu'il me reste à écrire...) j'y jette un coup d'œil plus approfondi ! J'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant ma fic et que tu continueras à me laisser une 'tite review !

Nouveau chapitre !!! C'est la fête ! Par contre, je tiens à vous préciser que ce chapitre sera très long et très découpé en très beaucoup de sous-chapitres alors PATIENCE ! Les updates seront "normalement" très rapprochées les unes des autres. "Normalement", tout dépendra de... Non, ne gâchons pas le suspense !

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas qu'un petit mot (même désagréable) est le bienvenu et m'incite à m'améliorer ! Au fait, vous voulez savoir quand sera ma prochaine update en exclu ? Laissez-moi une review ! Avec e-mail parce que sinon, je vais pas pouvoir vous le dire ! Ça y est, on peut dire que la fic commence un tout petit peu à s'interactiver (ça existe comme verbe ça ?) !

* * *

**Chapitre II : "Failed..."**  
  
**Sous-chapitre 1 : Hypotension orthostatique** (1)  
  
Heero se fit réveillé par un faible bruit. Il mit quelques secondes pour l'identifier : c'était le frôlement du drap sur le corps de Duo. Puis il ressentit un poids s'enlever du matelas, serait-ce possible que Duo se lève avant lui ? Il entrouvrit un oeil et aperçut Duo se dirigeant vers son ordinateur. [Il est pas possible ! Il cherche déjà les ennuis ou quoi !] Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à bondir hors du lit pour le surprendre, le jeune pilote de Deathscythe se saisit de la tasse vide posée juste à côté de l'ordinateur et se retourna vers le lit. Heero referma rapidement les yeux et fit semblant de dormir tout en épiant les moindres gestes de son ami. Duo contourna le lit sur la pointe des pieds et plaça la tasse à côté de la sienne sur le plateau puis il prit le paquet de chips du bout des doigts pour qu'il crisse le moins possible. Au son du paquet, Heero grogna légèrement comme s'il le dérangeait dans son sommeil. Duo resta alors en suspend le temps qu'il finisse de s'agiter et reprit son mouvement le plus lentement possible. Heero s'amusait à écouter son souffle court et discret alors qu'il s'éloignait à pas de chat pour sortir de la chambre. Après avoir vérifié d'un coup d'œil discret que Duo était sorti, le Japonais s'étira de tout son long et dans la seconde qui suivit se recroquevilla et roula sur le côté à l'exacte place qu'occupait le natté dans le lit. Il s'y nicha avec volupté ressentant encore la chaleur et l'odeur du jeune homme. Il caressa du bout des doigts le drap dessinant l'empreinte imaginaire de son corps quand un bruit sourd accompagné presque immédiatement d'un plus aigu le fit se relever dans un sursaut. S'en prendre le temps d'enfiler un T-shirt, Heero se précipita dans le couloir. Il aperçut une masse informe dans l'escalier comprenant trop bien ce qui s'était passé.  
  
- Duo ! Ça va ?  
  
Ne l'entendant pas répondre, il accourut. Duo était étendu au milieu de chips et de chocolat, ses magnifiques yeux améthystes étaient vides fixant un point imaginaire. (2)  
  
- Duo ! DUO ! NON !  
  
Il s'accrocha au corps de son ami en proie à une peur panique.  
  
- Duo... À l'aide ! Vite ! Duo...  
  
Alerté par les cris d'Heero, Wufei arriva traînant des pieds et grognant tout ce qu'il savait.  
  
- Non mais c'est pas bientôt fini ce vacarme, j'aimerais bien...  
  
Le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux lui fit baisser la voix et il termina sa phrase dans un murmure.  
  
- ... dormir... J'appelle Sally !  
  
Heero s'agrippait au corps de Duo comme pour l'empêcher de partir, il le souleva pour se placer sous sa tête et adoucir son contact au sol tandis que Trowa suivi de Quatre atteignaient le haut de l'escalier. À la vue de son meilleur ami inconscient, le jeune Arabe voulut se ruer sur lui mais Trowa l'en empêcha l'enserrant fermement entre ses bras.  
  
- Duo ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Heero ! HEERO ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?  
  
La voix du Japonais s'éleva tremblante et expliqua difficilement la situation. Plus il avançait dans son récit, plus ses bras se resserraient contre le corps de Duo. [C'est ma faute ! C'est ma faute !]  
  
Wufei arriva en courant au pied de l'escalier répétant les ordres de Sally :  
  
- Faut le recoucher ! Elle arrive. Elle... elle va arriver, faut le recoucher... (3)  
  
Heero se releva péniblement accablé par le poids inerte de Duo. Trowa esquissa un mouvement pour l'aider mais le regard glacial que lui lança le Japonais lui fit faire un pas en arrière. Le jeune Français sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine et s'écarta un peu plus. Heero remonta les quelques marches et se dirigea lentement vers leur chambre sans un regard pour ses compagnons.  
  
- Non Quatre. Laisse-le, il a besoin d'être seul avec lui.  
  
- Mais, Duo...  
  
Trowa enlaça son amant et l'entraîna contre son gré dans le salon.  
  
Sally arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard à peine coiffée, les boutons de sa blouse attachés à la va-vite. Elle réclama quelques précisions avant de se rendre dans la chambre. Heero était assis sur le bord du matelas tenant entre ses doigts ceux de Duo, il semblait comme renfermé dans une prière silencieuse quand Sally lui posa une main sur son épaule le sortant de sa torpeur.  
  
- Heero, tu veux bien sortir s'il te plaît, je vais l'examiner.  
  
Il haussa brusquement l'épaule faisant tomber la main de l'infirmière et sortit rapidement de la chambre. Arrivé à la porte du salon, il s'arrêta et essaya de retrouver son attitude et sa contenance habituelle. Sur le canapé, Quatre s'était blotti dans les bras accueillants du jeune Français et Wufei triturait un quelconque objet entre ses doigts agiles dans l'unique fauteuil. Heero alla s'asseoir à côté de Quatre d'un air détaché mais il ne réussit pas à y rester plus de deux minutes. Agacé et impatient, il arpenta de long en large la petite pièce qui leur servait de salon.  
  
- Calme-toi, ça ne sert à rien de t'inquiéter.  
  
Le sens des mots prononcés avec sagesse par le jeune Arabe résonnèrent en Heero, lui apportant enfin l'explication au sentiment qu'il éprouvait depuis bientôt dix minutes.  
  
- Mais je ne m'inquiète pas ! Je... (il chercha ses mots) je suis inquiet pour la mission ! s'il ne se rétablit pas vite, c'est foutu et...  
  
- Arrête de te mentir Heero ! Je sens bien que tu culpabilises...  
  
Quatre s'interrompit, conscient de ce qu'il venait de dire et ne fut pas surpris de voir des yeux cobalts s'abattre violemment sur lui. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sonder le cœur tourmenté de son ami grâce à son empathie et la colère d'Heero à son égard était légitime. Son intrusion n'était pas respectueuse. Il fut très vite empli d'un vide glacial. Il avait toujours été admiratif devant la capacité du Japonais à contrôler ses sentiments et à les réduire à néant mais les rares fois où il avait ressenti ce vide envahir son cœur, Quatre ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce don n'était qu'une façon de mentir à son âme et que cela le détruisait un peu plus à chaque fois. Sally débarqua dans cette atmosphère tendue et fint de l'ignorer se lançant dans son diagnostic :  
  
- Bon, je vous fais un topo rapide. C'est rien, il va bien, il est juste affaibli par le sang qu'il a perdu hier soir et il a eu un étourdissement ce matin en se levant. Dans notre jargon médical, on appelle ça un malaise d'hypotension orthostatique. Oserais-je dire que c'est classique...  
  
À la vue des regards outrés des quatre jeunes hommes, Sally freina son ardeur et reprit plus sérieusement :  
  
- ... enfin, il faut qu'il reste calme et qu'il évite de bouger pendant deux-trois jours. Ce qui implique : pas de mission ! On ne peut pas prendre le risque de le perdre... mais, euh... c'est pas grave, j'vous assure ! Il sera vite sur pied.  
  
Wufei la raccompagna à la porte en la remerciant d'être venue si vite et rejoignit ses compagnons dans le salon. Heero s'était retourné face à un mur et dit d'une voix détachée et autoritaire :  
  
- Bon, faut le remplacer. 03 ou 05 avec moi.  
  
- Non. C'est pas possible.  
  
Heero se retourna légèrement surpris que Trowa le contredise, ceci n'arrivait qu'en de très rares occasions, ils étaient le plus souvent d'accord surtout en ce qui concernait les missions.  
  
- Wufei ne peut pas rester avec Duo, il va péter un câble et énerver Duo plus qu'autre chose. Moi tout seul avec Quatre et Duo, je vous laisse deviner que Duo risque de se retrouver seul assez souvent...  
  
La dernière réflexion de Trowa attisa le feu qui dévorait les joues de Quatre.  
  
- Donc, tu restes ici avec lui et Quatre.  
  
- Je... Non ! C'est _ma_ partie de mission...  
  
- T'es le seul qui arrivera à le contenir et puis, c'est quand même de ta faute ! Non ? Alors, assume !  
  
Le jeune Français s'en voulut de rejeter la faute sur Heero mais il savait que cet argument serait le seul à vraiment peser dans la balance. Il se tourna vers Wufei pour cacher son embarras.  
  
- Prépare-toi, on part dans deux heures maxi.  
  
Heero passa en trombe à côté d'eux et sortit du petit chalet en claquant de fureur la porte. Il se dirigea vers l'arbre le plus proche et y enfonça le poing le plus violemment qu'il put. (4) Il se laissa ensuite glisser le long du tronc pour entrer dans une phase d'acceptation.

* * *

(1) L'hypotension orthostatique, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? (Accrochez-vous, ça va être scientifique !) C'est une chute de tension due au passage rapide et brutal entre la position couchée et la position assise ou debout. (Je vous détaille pas le mécanisme de régulation de la pression artérielle, je suis pas sûre que ça vous intéresserait !) Cette chute de tension peut entraîner une perte de connaissance due à l'arrêt (temporaire) de l'irrigation en sang du cerveau. En gros, ça déconnecte ! En règle générale, la personne victime d'un malaise d'hypotension orthostatique retrouve très vite ses esprits (attention, j'ai dit en règle générale !)  
(2) Celui qui ose me dire qu'on ne peut pas tomber dans les pommes les yeux ouverts, je l'étripe ! J'ai testé l'hypotension orthostatique et j'affirme qu'on PEUT tomber dans les pommes les yeux grands ouverts ! même révulsés qu'ils peuvent être les yeux ! Attention, vous avez une pro du malaise d'hypotension orthostatique devant vous alors, la contrariez pas ! Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je peux faire une thèse là-dessus avec impressions et sentiments avant, pendant et après. Et sur les immondes gouttes qu'on doit prendre après un malaise du genre aussi ! Avis aux amateurs _!(Vous pouvez quand même la contredire... ça pourrait être space une thèse de Kyralya...)  
_(3) Bah panique pas comme ça Wufei ! On a compris, on va le recoucher en attendant qu'elle arrive ! Tu vois qu'on a compris !  
(4) Aie ! Il pense pas à l'arbre ou quoi ! Comment ça on s'en fout de l'arbre ? Bah, pas moi ! Heero, lui, c'est un trop fort qui ressent pas la douleur... Mais arrêtez de me taper ! Ok, ok ! On s'en fout de l'arbre. Pauv' Heeroninouchet d'amour ! (C'est mon expression à mouâ ! Pas touche sans autorisation écrite de ma main !) Viens me voir, je vais te soigner, mouâ ! 


	5. Passage de témoin

**Titre :** Question d'amour...

**Auteur :** Kyralya... encore et toujours malgré le fait que je suis morte et que j'ai du mal à aligner deux mots d'affilés !

**Disclaimer :** Snif ! Quand on a eu une journée nulleuh, il y aurait-il un rayon de soleil ? Non, toujours pas ! Donc toujours pas à mouâ !

**Couples :** On est sûre du 03x04x03, le reste est à venir...

__

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Bon, je sais ! D'hab', je mets toujours un point d'honneur à répondre à chacune de vous mais :

1- je suis morte, après une journée de 11h30 de boulot, ça se comprend non ?

2- débloque à fond ! Il ne m'a pas envoyé une seule de vos reviews, il a fllu que j'aille les chercher par moi-même et galère ! Surtout qu'il ne sait pas compter ! Il indique 38 reviews (je me souviens plus des nombres exacts !) et la page d'après, plus que 32 ! Vous y comprenez quelque chose vous ? Parce que j'ai beau être nulle en maths, faut pas pousser !

3- Ma mère a finalement décidé de dormir à la maison (c'est compliqué, je vais pas vous faire le schéma de ma vie familiale, vous allez avoir trop peur !) donc résultats des courses, c'est vraiment parce que je vous l'ai promis que ce sous-chap' paraît mais sachez qu'il résulte d'une position de force contre ma mère !

Donc bref, je vous ferais une réponse aux reviews plus détaillée au prochain, c'est promis ! Au moins, ça compense avec le sous-chap' précédent ! J'avais vraiment fait fort quand j'y repense ! Y avait plus de délire que de fic !

D'ici là, bonne fic, reviewez-moi à fond ! Ça me remotivera un peu ! Le prochain devrait paraître très vite parce que je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose dans celui-là ! Quoique... en lisant entre les lignes...

Allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Sous-chapitre 2 : Passage de témoin  
**  
Au bout d'une heure, lassé et relativement glacé, le jeune Japonais rentra dans le chalet. Il avait fini par admettre que la meilleure solution était celle de Trowa et s'était résolu à accepter les conséquences de ses actes. Des cris étouffés provenant de l'étage lui parvinrent et s'intensifièrent au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait la chambre. Il pouvait déjà reconnaître le rire de Quatre et les hurlements agacés de Wufei. Nul doute que ces deux manifestations sonores aient la même origine. Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit la scène : Duo sautait à pieds joints sur le lit accompagnant chaque saut d'une petite acrobatie tandis que Wufei s'écriait dans des conseils que Duo boudait. Wufei sauta à son tour sur le lit cherchant à arrêter Duo dans ses pitreries ce qui fut le début d'une course- poursuite dans la chambre. Quatre riait à gorge déployée, s'arrêtant seulement de temps en temps pour reprendre son souffle et écraser les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues tandis que Trowa observait la scène, légèrement amusé, d'un coin de la pièce les bras croisés. Occupé à narguer son poursuivant, Duo se heurta de plein fouet à un obstacle inattendu, tombant au sol.  
- Hee-chan ! Tu viens participer à la p'tite fête ?

Mécontent, Heero lui saisit violemment le bras, le releva sans ménagement avant de le jeter sur le lit. Sans prononcer de mot, il regarda tour à tour ses compagnons qui comprirent qu'il était temps pour eux de sortir. Il les accompagna jusqu'au dernier du regard et en se retourna vers Duo que lorsque la porte fut fermée. Celui-ci s'était relevé du lit et avait à présent la tête enfouie dans le placard sortant de temps en temps quelques vêtements qu'il jetait à travers la pièce.  
- On part quand ?

Heero entreprit de refaire le lit qui ne ressemblait plus à rien sauf peut-être à un champ de bataille.  
- On part pas.

Duo sortit la tête et répliqua d'un ton enjoué :  
-Mais, j'suis en pleine forme et je veux...  
- On part pas.

Le ton glacial d'Heero arrêta sur-le-champ les sautillements incessants de l'Américain. Il ajouta à la manière d'un rapport de stage que c'était sur ordre de Sally.  
- Elle a dit aussi que tu devais rester calme...

Il fit une longue pause de plusieurs secondes avant de reprendre, satisfait devant le lit impeccable qu'il venait de terminer :  
- ... alors je vais m'en assurer.

Duo savait que c'était sans appel, Heero avait pris sa décision et rien ne le ferait changer d'avis. Lorsqu'il le vit se tourner à nouveau vers son cher et irremplaçable ordinateur, l'Américain sortit de la chambre claquant derrière lui la porte et descendit dans la cuisine prendre un petit déjeuner monstrueux qu'il avait bien mérité. Le Japonais quant à lui grava le CD qui servirait de support à son virus, une fois fini, il descendit dans le salon rejoindre Trowa qui attendait comme toujours que Wufei soit prêt. Il lui tendit le CD en l'informant de ses instructions :  
- Tu mets le CD, il va se lancer tout seul et rechercher les documents voulus en moins de deux minutes. Tu envoies les informations au QG par la procédure habituelle puis sur la fenêtre qui va s'afficher, tu cliques sur OK. Là, le CD va déclencher le virus qui détruira tout y compris votre intrusion dans les fichiers en quelques secondes. Oublie pas de le récupérer. Temps total de l'opération : trois minutes.

Duo arriva par derrière, attendit que The Perfect Soldier finisse son petit discours pour lui sauter sur le dos.  
- Hé, Tro-man ! T'as pas intérêt à louper ma mission ok ? Good luck !

Il descendit en vitesse du dos d'Heero qui semblait au bord de la crise et courut dans les escaliers poursuivi par ses remontrances. Wufei débarqua enfin dans le salon achevant de mettre sa chaussure se savant en retard comme à son habitude.  
- C'est bon, j'suis prêt !

Il se précipita dehors et monta au volant de la Jeep. Trowa fit un petit crochet par la cuisine où Quatre s'attelait à faire la vaisselle du "petit" déjeuner de Duo. Il l'embrassa amoureusement et lui glissa un mot d'amour dans le creux de l'oreille avant de rejoindre le Chinois. (1) D'un regard, il le fit se déplacer sur le siège passager. Wufei grogna qu'il en avait marre de jouer les co-pilotes alors que la Jeep s'éloignait dans un nuage de fumée. Quatre fut soudain parcouru d'un sombre frisson, signe d'un mauvais pressentiment.  
- Tout se passera bien, hein ?  
- Hnn. (2) 

* * *

(1) Sont ty pas mimi tous les deux ? Raah ! L'amouuur... 

(2) Ça, c'est du réconfort Heero ! Merci ! Si jamais j'ai besoin d'être rassurée, rappelle-moi de pas t'appeler ! Je risquerais de me jeter sous un pont après t'avoir parlé ! _Moi aussi._ Et aucun de mes lectrices(teurs) (bah oui, si ça se trouve, y a des mecs qui me lisent ! J'en serais même super contente ! _Super super contente_) ne souhaiterait que ma fic se termine comme cela !


	6. Lecture

**Titre** : Question d'amour...

**Auteur** : Kyralya ou vous pouvez m'appeler méchante, cruelle, ignominie, ignoble pauvre fille sans cœur...

**Disclaimer** : Pourquoi faut-il qu'à chaque niveau chapitre on me fasse remarquer qu'ils ne sont pas à moi ! Je sais qu'ils sont pas à moi... Snif ! Mais je m'en fous parce qu'y en a un qui sera qu'à moi et que celui-là personne y l'aura le droit d'y toucher ! Mais bon, on a le temps de le voir venir... Patience reste comme toujours le maître mot !

**Couples** : Toujours 03x04x03, le reste se décide ICI !!! Tadam !

__

**Réponses aux reviews :**

En raison d'une fatigue qui s'avère devenir chronique, la fanficeuse n'a pas pu à la dernière update réaliser une réponse aux reviews correcte. Elle vous prie de l'excuser. Gomen ! Ceci explique le fait que certaines reviewers ont deux parties à leur réponse : une consacrée à la réponse qui aurait due être faite et une autre pour ce sous-chapitre (tout le monde a suivi ?)

- Misao Maxwell

1) T'es partie en week-end sans ordi et sans internet ! Mais comment t'as tenu le choc ? Moi, c'est le genre de truc qui m'achèvrait !

2) Je suis contente que ce nouveau sous-chap' t'ait plu ! Comment ça t'as un mauvais pressentiment pour la suite ? Et notamment pour le CD, qu'est-ce qu'il a mon CD, il est pas bien peut-être ? Peuh ! Et puis, ta torture des chibis eyes est tellement insupportable que voilà la suite, n'abuse pas trop de ton pouvoir non plus ! Je pourrais y résister ! Kisu !!!

- _ShinOyasumi_

1) C'est vrai que tu trouves pas ça trop OOC pour Heeroninouchet d'amour ? Contente mouâ ! Dudule se rétablit très vite, c'est Shinigami ! La suite arrive donc mais pour les autres fics, faudra attendre que j'ai fini celle-là, sinon, je vais devoir en négliger une et ça, je ne veux pas !

2) J'ai été lire ta fic dont tu me parles, j'ai trouvé bien (j'ai pas eu le temps de te laisser une review, gomen !) mais je trouve qu'Heero parle peut-être un peu trop ! Mais c'est tout mimi ! Tu me tiendras au courant de ta prochaine update stp ? Marci !

- _Sandra-chan_

Tension, tension... Mais alors, là tu vas mourir ! Parce que tension, tension il va y avoir ! Je ne dirais rien de plus ! À toi de lire !

- _Crystal_

Copineuh ! Je suis contente que tu me lises ! Mais si t'as un peu de mal (hein, le coup des pseudos c'était pas malin ! lol !) mais laisse-moi des 'tites reviews de temps en temps, ça me fait plaisir ! N'oublie pas notre pari ! 3 ans pour devenir célèbre ! Comme tu le vois, je m'y attèle alors à toi de trouver quelque chose ! Même si c'est pas la grande gloire pour moi, c'est un bon début, non ? Bisous-de-bisounours !

- _Kikioutou_

1) Tu aimes les zolis mots savants ? Tu vas être servie ! C'est pas que mes deux années en fac de médecine m'ont détraqué le cerveau mais presque... de toute façon, on peut pas en ressortir sans séquelles ! Et t'inquiète, je ne vais pas non plus casser du Duo dans toute la fic ! Quoique... il est solide, c'est pas Shinigami pour rien !!!

2) Voilà de quoi te rassasier de fic ! Quoique, ne dit-on pas l'appétit vient en mangeant ? Tu risques d'avoir encore plus faim à la fin de ce sous-chapitre...

- _Kamara_

1) Enfin quelqu'un qui se propose à mon secours ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Maintenant Mara va me laisser tranquille ! Ouf ! Tu te souviens que je t'ai prêté un peu mon Heeroninouchet d'amour ? TU ME LE RENDS QUAND ? Snif ! Il me manque !

2) Et pourquoi tu as dû attendre mardi pour me lire, hein, hein ? Je peux savoir ? Pas que je sois curieuse... En fait, si ! Continues à me lire, je me porte garante de ta bonne humeur ! lol ! Kisu !

- _Tenshi_

1) La suite ? La voilà, sastifaite ? Au fait, tu veux pas fonder un groupe des "VIVE HEERO !" avec moi ? Juste histoire de faire comprendre que c'est notre préféré... Kisu !

2) Un suspense dur à supporter ? La suite promet de te palire alors ! Et à quand la prochaine bêtise de Duo ? Ouhla, ne pas oublier qu'il est le maître incontesté dans ce domaine ! Tu vas être servie dans ce sous-chapitre ! Re-Kisu !

- _Yuna Chan 02_

Tu ne doutes pas un instant que mon Herroninouchet d'amour va être adorable avec Dudulinet ? Hum... No comments ! Tous les indices se trouvent dans mes sous-chapitres ! Surtout quand on les lit à la suite !

- _ChtiteElfie_

1) Contente que t'aime c'te fic ! Marrant, Heero ? Euh, t'es sûre de ce que tu dis là ? Moi, c'est Duo qui me fait mourir de rire, mais bon... Merci pour le poème, j'ai longtemps cherché pour trouver un qui corresponde nickel chrome.

2) Tu ne serais pas une super romantique qui adore les poèmes, dis-moi ? Pour le prochain poème d'Heero, je sais pas si va y en avoir un (en fait, si y en a un de prévu mais pour très beaucoup de temps alors...) j'essaierais d'en caser un si tu veux ! Mais parfois, y a pas besoin de poème pour dire des choses toutes mimies ! J'espère que ce sous-chapitre va te plaire, j'attends ta review ! Kisu !

- _Ireth Elanesse_

1) Ma reviewer russe ! Kikou ! Ça va ? Je suis désolée que tu l'ais trouvé un peu court comem sous-chapitre, voilà la suite. Pose-moi toutes les questions que tu souhaites, ça ne me dérange absolument pas de te répondre ! Donc, c'est ma première fic et j'aimerais bien en faire d'autres mais après celle-là. Kisu !

2) Oui, c'est tout ! Sadique, je suis et je resterais ! Tu vas me haïr à la fin de ce sous-chapitre-là ! Et la traduction ? Tu avances ? Kisu !

- _Drusilla02_

1) Et oui, j'ai fait médecine ! Et ça laisse des marques comme tu as pu le voir ! Je t'ai fait un mail super long donc je remets pas tout, juste que j'adore lire tes reviews parce qu'elles sont super longues et que tu pars complet en live ! C'est marrant !

2) Et comment tu savais que j'étais en médecine ? Dis, dis, dis ? Hein ? Et puis, même si j'adore 02 et j'aime bien lire Drusilla la folle alors laisse-la s'exprimer un peu, ok ? Sache que ton esprit mal placé ne sait pas bien lire ! Sally a dit du repos donc pour que Duo se tienne tranquille je doute qu'Heero l'épuise... Surtout de la façon que tu crois, vicieuse ! Pour Quatre, il a bien le droit de ne pas aimer être loin de son mamour aussi ! Je te promets que je ne ferais rien à Trowa, du moins pas dans ce sous-chapitre-là ! (m'en fous de toute façon parce qu'on parle pas de lui dans celui-là alors...) Et puisque tu aimes les défis, sache que moi aussi (c'est comme ça que je suis devenue végétarienne ! lol ! C'est vrai en plus !), je voudrais une super review pour ce sous-chapitre-là et je ne m'inquiète pas, tu vas avoir de quoi m'écrire avec ce que j'y mets dedans ! Kisu !

- _Naera Ishikawa_

Voici la suite ! T'es contente ? Le truc, c'est pas que mes sous-chapitres sont courts, c'est que mes réponses aux reviews sont longues et qu'en plus, je coupe quand il faut ! C'est à dire quand il ne faut pas ! Niack, niack !

- _Yohina_

J'suis contente de te revoir ! J'ai cru que tu me lisais plus ! J'ai eu peur ! Tu aurais été la première reviewer qui aurait abandonné ma fic ! snif ! Faut plus me refaire une peur pareille, ok ? Surtout que comme j'ai pas ton mail, je pouvais rien faire ! J'aurais voulu te demander ce que tu n'aimais pas ou plus dans ma fic ! C'est le retard habituel de Wufei qui te gêne ? Bah, faut bien lui trouver un 'tit défaut aussi ! Et puis comme ça, ça change de ce qu'on lit d'habitude ! Pour vérifier le pressentiment de Quatre, il va falloir que tu patientes encore un peu ! Courage, la suite devrait arriver vite ! Kisu !

Bon, voilà, normalement, j'ai oublié personne. Piouf, c'était pas facile de jongler avec les deux lots de reviews ! Ça m'apprendra à ne pas faire mes réponses quand il faut !

Sous-chapitre CAPITAL ! Ce que j'aime, c'est tout bouleverser ! C'est si simple à faire ! Il suffit parfois d'une seule phrase... une phrase et tout bascule ! J'aime ! Ça donne une impression de pouvoir immense ! Enfin, surtout quand on connaît la suite... ce qui est mon cas... ce qui n'est pas le votre !

On peut dire que la fic commence réellement à partir de maintenant ! En plus, elle s'interactive ! Vous allez devenir maîtresses du destin de cette fic ! Je me décharge un peu sur vous, quelle pression ! Je rappelle que tuer la fanficeuse ne sert à rien, sauf peut-être à arrêter la fic à ce stade, ce qui serait vraiment dommage, non ? Allez, je vous laisse seules juges de ce nouvel épisode et j'attends vos reviews avec impatience !

* * *

**Sous-chapitre 3 : Lecture** (1)  
  
Boum ! Le petit chalet sembla trembler sur ses faibles fondations. Boum ! Boum !  
- Qu'est-ce que...  
- DUO !

Heero se précipita dans les escaliers redoutant une nouvelle folie de l'Américain. Il avait repris ses cabrioles sur le lit et poussait des petits cris de joie. Sans plus attendre ni réfléchir, Heero prit appui sur le montant du lit et l'attrapa au vol. Ils retombèrent mollement sur le matelas, soulevant les draps autour d'eux. Duo sentit son cœur s'emballer, leur proximité était telle qu'il respirait son odeur douce et un peu âpre à chaque bouffée, ses cheveux foncés se promenaient chatouilleurs sur son visage et le long de son cou blanc, son dos s'appuyait sur ses bras musclés qui l'enserraient. Il avait du mal à déterminer les limites de son propre corps, il lui semblait se fondre en lui. La voix d'Heero s'éleva, étouffée par l'épais matelas :  
- S'il te plaît Duo, arrête. C'est dangereux. S'il te plaît.

L'américain crut déceler une certaine inquiétude dans ces propos, il y répondit avec la même douceur tournant légèrement la tête sur le côté amenant sa bouche au contact de l'oreille du Japonais, son souffle chaud soulevant quelques mèches :  
- Ok.

Le brun dégagea doucement ses bras de dessous Duo, agissant comme au ralenti. Ses yeux cobalts rencontrèrent un instant les prunelles envoûtantes de son ami, celles-ci reflétaient un doux sentiment de plénitude. Duo lui adressa un de ses plus craquants sourires, Heero se releva totalement et l'abandonna à ses pensées sur le lit. Quatre apparut timidement sur le pas de la porte :  
- Dites les gars...

Cette irruption interrompit les rêveries du Shinigami qui sauta sur ses pieds pour se jeter au cou de son meilleur ami.  
- Quat-chan ! Oh, le pauv' Quatty-chan, il est tout seul ! Trowa te manque déjà, hein ? Allez, viens ! On va jouer...

Il fut rapidement tiré en arrière. Heero le tenait fermement par sa natte.  
- Non. Tu ne joues pas.

Puis il se tourna vers le jeune Arabe :  
- Tu disais ?  
- Euh, ça vous dérange pas si je retourne dormir un peu ? Je suis crevé et...  
- Non, tu peux y aller. Pas de bruit Duo, compris ? Quatre veut dormir.  
- Faut pas vous empêcher de vivre pour...  
- Moi non mais lui, si !

Il désigna Duo du doigt qui s'interrompit dans sa recherche d'une "chose intéressante à faire" le temps de protester :  
- Mais euh !  
  
Le jeune Américain semblait se mourir d'ennui, cela faisait presque une heure qu'il cherchait désespérément une occupation mais il était sans cesse interrompu par un "Non ! " ferme et sans appel de son partenaire plongé, pour changer, sur son ordinateur. Agacé alors qu'il venait une fois de plus d'essuyer un refus pour l'activité "marcher sur les mains" (2), il s'exclama :  
- Mais, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Dis-le moi, ça ira plus vite !  
- Tu pourrais rester tranquille sans rien faire pendant cinq minutes...  
- Très drôle !

Il s'en alla bouder quelques secondes dans un coin puis revint à la charge :  
- Tu fais quoi, toi, quand tu t'ennuies ?  
- Je ne m'ennuie jamais, tu ne m'en donnes pas l'occasion !  
- C'est méchant ce que tu viens de dire.

Heero observa dans l'écran de son ordinateur le reflet de la fine silhouette de Duo s'effondrer sur le lit et s'emparer de sa natte pour la faire danser entre ses doigts. [C'est pourtant vrai. Quand je n'occupe pas mon esprit, quand je le laisse aller à sa guise, c'est vers toi qu'il va, sans cesse. Comment s'ennuyer alors que tu ne me laisses jamais totalement seul, abandonnant dès que tu pars une trace, un fantôme en moi, alors que tu m'accompagnes jusque dans mes rêves ? Comment t'enlever de moi ?]  
- Hee-chan ?  
- Hnn...

Duo ravala difficilement sa salive avant de poursuivre :  
- Tu me laisserais lire la suite ?  
- De quoi ?

Au moment où ses lèvres formèrent ces mots, Heero réalisa l'objet de sa question, se traita mentalement de tous les noms sentant ses doigts se crisper sur le clavier et devenir moites.  
- Ben, la suite, tu sais, la suite de...  
- C'est bon, je sais !

Il l'avait interrompu d'un ton sec et violent, désireux de mettre un terme à cette conversation des plus dangereuses. De longues minutes passèrent en silence, Heero qui songeait avoir réussi à éluder le sujet commençait à se détendre quand Duo le relança :  
- Alors ?  
- Je l'ai pas encore écrite.

Heero détestait mentir quand la situation ne l'exigeait pas vraiment mais il pensait que c'était le seul moyen pour lui de se tirer de ce mauvais pas.  
- Menteur.

Il ressentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine, des palpitations au niveau de son cou lui firent accélérer sa respiration et malgré la rougeur visible sur ses joues, il se détourna de son ordinateur pour observer son ami allongé sur le lit.  
- Co... comment ça ?

Sa voix reflétait la gêne qu'il éprouvait au fait de s'être fait prendre en flagrant délit de mensonge éhonté.  
- Je t'ai entendu pianoter hier soir avant de prendre l'aspirine... et c'était pas pour le virus.

Il avait rajouté ça comme s'il savait que c'était ce qu'Heero allait répliquer pour se couvrir. Complètement pris au dépourvu, le Japonais ne sut que répondre. Duo se tourna sur le ventre, plaça son visage angélique entre ses mains et le regarda droit dans les yeux en prenant une moue irrésistible.  
- Steuplaîîîîîîît...

Il agrandit ses yeux au maximum, les faisant luire à la lueur du soleil matinal. (3)  
- ... je serais sage.

L'attente lui parut interminable, au moment où Duo se résignait à n'obtenir aucune réponse, Heero se retourna vers son écran et lâcha un faible "Ok" dans un souffle. Si Duo n'avait pas été allongé sur le lit, il en serait sûrement tombé par terre. [Non, j'ai dû mal entendre. On entend toujours que ce qu'on veut.] L'Américain releva les yeux vers son partenaire et vit qu'il ouvrait le document. Abasourdi, il se frotta les yeux, persuadé qu'ils lui mentaient avant de se précipiter vers le bureau de peur qu'il ne change brusquement d'avis. Heero quant à lui n'en revenait pas d'avoir cédé. [Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? Il ne faut pas qu'il le lise, je ne veux pas... enfin, si, peut-être... je ne sais plus. D'un autre côté, je l'ai bien écrit en espérant qu'il le lise... un jour... mais pas comme ça... pas en étant là, à côté de lui...] Il fut brutalement sorti de ses pensées contradictoires par Duo qui tirait la chaise sur laquelle il était assis en arrière.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
- J'm'installe !

Sur ces mots, il s'assit sur ses genoux, calant son bassin contre ses hanches et reculant la tête dans le creux formé par le cou et les muscles de son épaule.  
- Bah, faut pas se gêner ! murmura Heero.

Mais il ne le repoussa pas. Il savoura ce contact et se concentra sur les lèvres de Duo qui prononçaient silencieusement les mots de son poème. Elles s'arrêtèrent enfin. Duo fixaient toujours l'écran. Heero se remit à penser qu'il venait de commettre la plus grosse erreur de sa vie, il commença à s'agiter sur la chaise à cette idée ce qui sembla tirer l'Américain de ses réflexions. Il se tourna lentement vers le brun qui stoppa tout mouvement et plongea son regard améthyste dans le sien. Il était étrangement calme, étrangement sérieux. (4) Leurs deux visages étaient si proches que le Perfect Soldier, qui n'était plus du tout "perfect", fut encore un peu plus gêné.  
- Tu lui as donné quoi comme titre ?

[Mais pourquoi il me demande ça ? Il l'a lu, c'est marqué. Lis-le tout seul ! Je... tu... ne me regarde pas comme ça Duo ! Je...] Heero vira du blanc au rouge, n'arrivant plus à détacher son regard de ses prunelles envoûtantes et tenta de retrouver un timbre de voix calme qui ne trompa pas Duo :  
- "Prends-moi".

Le temps fit une pause au milieu de ce monde en guerre, des cris et des pleurs. Duo se releva un peu et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles d'Heero. Il ferma les yeux pour savourer cet instant qui lui était donné de prendre et appuya un peu plus ses lèvres. À ce moment précis, Heero se fit tomber de la chaise et porta instinctivement la main à sa bouche pour la recouvrir.  
- Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

* * *

(1) Désolée pour ce sous-titre minable mais j'arrive pas à en trouver un mieux ! J'ai pas l'inspi' apparemment ! 

(2) Non mais c'est quoi c'te activité ! On a pas idée aussi ! On ne marche pas sur les mains après s'être fait recoudre et après un malaise ! Tu m'étonnes qu'Heero lui refuse ce genre de folies ! Vas-y Heero ! Impose-toi !

(3) Mode super chibi enclenché ! Mais comment lui résister quand il est comme ça ? On dirait un petit chaton !

(4) Au secours ! Duo sérieux et calme ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de mon Duo à moi ? Rendez-le moi ! Ok, il est un peu turbulent parfois mais là, il fait peur comme ça !  
  
Niack, niack ! Ça c'est de la fin de sous-chapitre qui tue ! Je signale que si j'ai pas au minimum 5 reviews (de personnes différentes sinon ça marche pas !), _(Non, non ! Je n'ai rien suggéré !)_ la suite aura beaucoup de mal à paraître avant longtemps ! À vos reviews ! **Je veux juste dire que je suis entièrement pas d'accord avec ce minable jeu cruel de la review ! Pour la bonne raison que devenue gamma lectrice que bien après le début de la rédaction, on m'a pas fait tout lire et on m'a pas mis dans toute la confidence ! Quelle honte ! Alors je vous comprends !** Mais euh ! C'est pas vrai ! Bon, si un peu, mais bon, fallait que je sache si ça marche ! **N'empêche que c'est pas une raison ! (Et toc !!!) **


	7. POV de Duo

**Titre** : Question d'amour...

**Auteur** : Kyralya encore et toujours et surtout parce que j'adore et que j'ai pas envie de changer !

**Disclaimer** : Pas à mouâ ! Snif ! J'en ai marre de le marquer à chaque fois, je vais finir par plus le mettre ! Na !

**Couples** : Toujours 03x04x03, le reste se décide toujours ICI !!! Vos convictions se trouvent un peu bouleversées, non ? Niack, niack !

**Genre** : Yaoi (forcément !), romance (forcément !), et il paraît (d'après ma bêta et ma gamma, donc c'est que ça doit être vrai) que ça va devenir Angst plus tard... Mouais, à vous de juger dans tous les cas ! Ah, c'est aussi poétique, gimauve (quoique... pas tout le temps !) et j'ai commencé par une chanson donc c'est pas vraiment une songfic mais on va dire que le point déclencheur a été c'te chanson (surtout les paroles !),... je vais pas non plus vous faire la liste exhaustive de tous les genres dans lesquels on peut caser c'te fic non plus !

__

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Je tiens à dire que le jeu de la review n'est pas une chose faite contre vous mais pour vous et aussi un peu pour moi. Je m'explique : en fait, en faisant ça, j'espère se faire dévoiler des potentielles reviewers qui n'auraient pas spécialement envie de reviewer (tout le monde suit là ?) et aussi ça vous permet de faire accélérer les updates. Donc d'avoir la suite plus vite ! En gros, c'est comme un contrat par lequel je m'engage à updater (même un jour comme aujourd'hui où je suis morte, mais vraiment morte, encore plus que la fois où j'avais pas eu le courage de faire la réponse aux reviews !!!) à condition que j'ai 5 reviews (ce chiffre augmentera peut-être en fonction de mon humeur et de ma capacité à updater plus ou moins vite !). Au bout de 5 reviews, j'update ! Sinon, je mets la suite en ligne le jour initialement prévu (jour forcément plus éloigné). Tout y n'a compris ? OK ! Donc je passe aux réponses !

- Misao Maxwell

Reviewer first ! Je tiens compte de tes consels, c'est pour ça que j'ai mis la petite explication au-dessus. Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce sous-chap' mais c'est pas moi qu'il faut trucider, c'est Mara (ma bêta) parce que c'est elle qui m'a dit de couper là ! Alors, feu sur elle et pas sur moi (de toute façon, t'as pas le droit ! Niack, niack !)

- _ShinOyasumi_

Qu'est-ce que tu reproches à ma fin de sous-chapitre ? Elle est très bien ! Et puis voilà la suite, contente ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu vas pas aimer ?

- _Kiki_

Juste une question toute bête, c'est Kikioutou ? Non, c'est juste pour savoir ! Surtout pour t'envoyer un mail de remerciement pour ta review ! Merci de participer à mon 'tcho jeu ! Ta voix a été comptée !

- _Tenshi_

Ouais, des pompons ! Comme ça on va faire une choré et tout et tout ! J'imagine tout un lot de Rélépoufs en puissance en tenue rose en train d'agiter des gros pompons rouges ! (parce que rouge, ça va pas avec rose mais ça les Réléchoses, elles le savent pas !)

- _Yuna Chan 02_

Aie ! Faut pas me taper, regarde elle arrive la suite ! Bon, ok, c'est pas des plus constructifs mais bon, c'est une update ! Et comme je l'ai dit à Misao Maxwell, c'est pas de MA faute !!!

- _Ireth Elanesse_

Kikou toi ! C'est vrai, mon sous-titre ne te dérange pas ? tant mieux. et pour la suite, la voilà... À toi de me dire ce que tu en penses. Je crois que tu as déjà employer "sadique", trouve autre chose !

- _Naera Ishikawa_

Court ? Mon sous-chap' ? Non ! voir ce que c'est qu'un sous-chap' court ! Là, on peut dire qu'il est court !!!

- _TSAD's_

Nouvelle reviewer power ! Pour le lemon, je sais pas comme je te l'ai dit (mais je le dis pour tout le monde là !) parce que je me sens pas vraiment capable... mais j'ai pas dit que je tenterais pas !

- Yumi-chan

Une nouvelle reviewer ! Youpouyouh ! Voilà la suite, contente ? Et merci de participer à mon 'tit jeu !!!

- _Lolo_

Nouvelle reviewer ! Comme quoi, ça marche ! Je répète (pour les autres !) le poème est fini ! Il est fini à la fin du chapitre 1 (c'est-à-dire au chapitre 3 sur !) Voilou ! Et voila la 'tite suite qui va vous mettre la rage plus qu'autre chose mais cf. Misao Maxwell (j'explique tout dedans sa réponse !!!)

10 reviews ! C'est le double de ce qui faut ! **Ouais donc tu peux nous mettre deux sous-chapitres d'affilés !!!** Euh, non, désolée Calliclès, ça marche pas comme ça ! Bon, vous allez sûrement m'en vouloir d'un sous-chap' comme ça mais bon, courage, si tout se passe bien, demain, vous en avez un nouveau ! Un par jour, c'est top, non ? Et puis,il faut ce qu'il faut ! Pour toutes celles qui trouvaient mes sous-chap' courts, je leur proposent de prendre des calmants avant de lire sinon elles risquent de frôler l'apoplexie (pour la déf, je la donnerais par réponse personnalisée par mail à toutes celles qui le demanderont !!!) Ne pas me tuer à la fin du sous-chap' ! Si ce jeu vous intéresse (ou du moins si vous le trouvez bénéfique, pas mal ou tout simplement bien), je propose qu'on corse un 'tit peu le jeu après. Mais un tout 'tit peu d'abord, après on verra. Si vous êtes ABSOLUMENT contre, dites-le moi, je confronterais les deux votes et je verrais ce que je ferais. À savoir que si les contres gagnent, les updates se feront quand je l'aurais décidé uniquement ! Les chibis eyes ne pourront me faire fléchir... **Tu serais pas en train de montrer que les points positifs de ton stupide jeu là ?** À peine ! Donc, je disais, par exemple pour ce sous-chapitre, j'avais initialement prévu de le mettre mardi soir en ligne (on est dimanche soir) et je le mets maintenant ! Ça fait un gain de 2 jours !!! Sans ce jeu, vous auriez dû attendre mardi pour le même sous-chap' ! Tout le monde suit ? _Viii Maîtresse ! _Bien ! Et il en est de même pour le prochain ! Je précise que les "contre" compteront comme reviews pour la suite donc n'hésitez pas, en gros, là tout le monde y gagne (sauf moi puisque je suis HS !) Ouais sauf que t'as augmenté le nombre ! Bah oui, faut bien aussi ! Sinon comment tu veux que je fasse un sondage digne de ce nom ? Bref, tous les détails sont à la fin du sous-chap' !

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

**Sous-chapitre 4 : POV de Duo**  
  
_POV (1) de Duo :_

Heero était tombé par terre. Non, il s'était fait tomber par terre. Ses yeux me fixaient avec incompréhension et panique, il s'était couvert la bouche du revers de la main comme pour m'empêcher de recommencer... de recommencer... Je me sentais atrocement mal, j'étais allé trop loin, trop vite... trop...  
- Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
- Oublie... [Il m'a repoussé ! Je me suis trompé ! Il... il ne m'aime pas ! Je... j'ai tout gâché ! Il ne m'aime pas...]

_Fin du POV_

* * *

(1) **C'est pas POV, c'est povre Duo ! (Sérieux, quand on lit vite POV de Duo, ça fait povre Duo ! Vous trouvez pas ? Ah bon, ya que moi ... ? Bon, alors j'ai rien dit.......)  
**  
Ce que j'aime être cruelle ! Ça, c'est du sous-chapitre ! Réponses aux reviews et suite de l'histoire qui n'apporte pas d'explications ! Petite précision : on ne tue pas l'auteur sinon on a pas la suite ! Et ça serait frustrant de s'arrêter là, non ? Quitte à me tuer, autant le faire à un moment dans la fic qui se prête à le faire ! Pour celles (ou ceux, je ne désespère pas d'avoir des lecteurs masculins un jour !) qui pensent que c'est par manque d'inspi' que j'ai fait un sous-chapitre comme ça, je tiens à démentir ! J'en suis rendue BEAUCOUP plus loin dans la rédac' de ma fic ! (Non, je ne dévoilerais rien quant à la suite ! Même par mail !) En plus, normalement, j'avais pas prévu de couper là mais, sous les conseils avisés de ma bêta-lectrice du style : "Mais si voyons, tu peux ,même tu dois, être cruelle !", j'ai décidé de faire augmenter le suspense (parce que jusqu'à là, c'était pas super palpitant !). On ne tue pas non plus la bêta- lectrice, ni la gamma d'ailleurs ! C'est interdit ! Sauf autorisation spéciale délivrée exclusivement par moi. Aie ! Mais non, j'ai pas l'intention de leur en donner une ! Flippez pas comme ça, z'êtes mes copines ! Et je vends jamais une copine ! (chuchote) Ça dépend contre quoi, j'aime les manga, les dvd Disney (collectors uniquement)... Aie ! Mais non, je manigance rien avec d'éventuelles intéressées ! Faut penser à faire soigner votre parano ! Voilà, si vous voulez avoir vite la suite, comme la dernière fois : REVIEWS (les enchères sont à 10 parce que y a en plus le sondage sur le thème : "Pour ou contre le jeu de la review") (ah oui, le sondage peut continuer au-delà de ce sous-chap', en gros si vous avez loupé le peu de temps qu'il y a eu (du moins j'espère) pour laisser une review donnant votre avis sur la question, laissez-moi une review en le précisant et au bout d'une ou deux semaines, je ferais les comptes, ok ? OK !) ! Mais, je veux que vous sachiez que si j'ai pas de reviews, bah, tant pis, je mettrais quand même la suite en ligne dans environs trois jours. Alors qu'en me reviewant (ça existe comme mot ça ?), vous pouvez l'avoir demain soir ! C'est tentant non ? Et puis, on n'oublie pas que je vous ai donné la VRAIE raison de ce jeu (**stupide**) en début de sous-chap' ! C'est pas juste histoire de... c'est vraiment pour VOUS que je le fais parce que moi, en ce moment, ça m'arrange pas trop d'ailleurs ! Je suis morte et je VEUX DORMIR !!! _T'as pas qu'à sortir en boîte aussi !_** Ouais !** Euh, vous, vos... parce que si je suis sortie c'était pour passer une soirée avec vous, alors ! 

À très vite !


	8. Réaction

LE JEU DE LA REVIEW EST ANNULÉ, VEUILLEZ M'EXCUSER POUR LA GÊNE OCCASIONNÉE.

**Titre** : Question d'amour...

**Auteur** : ai-je encore le droit à ce titre ? Il semble que non mais bon, c'est toujours moi qui écrit, Kyralya, pseudo à oublier au plus vite de vos mémoires !

**Disclaimer** : Pas à moi et apparamment heureusement !

**Couples** : 03x04x03

**Genre** : nul ! Sans aucune hésitation ! _(Kyralya est en pleine phase déprime au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué !)_

**_Réponses aux reviews (car c'est un de mes principes, comme quoi je ne suis pas dénuée de tout principe) :_**

- _Tenshi _

Kikou ! Merci pour ta review, désolée d'un sous-chapitre si court. Désolée pour l'état probable de colère intense qu'il a déclenché. Voici de quoi rassasier un peu les âmes affamées, du moins celles qui continueront à me lire. Kisu tout mouill-mouill de larmes.

- _Kaory _

J'ai perdue une lectrice, j'espère que tu seras la seule. Désolée que ça ne t'ait pas plu mais je crois avoir déjà répondu sur le site forum de mimi yuy. Réponse à consulter en cas de mauvaise impression pour ce qui concerne le jeu.

- _Mimi Yuy_

En espérant que tu ne m'en voudras pas de te répondre aussi ici mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, c'est un de mes principes et je n'aime pas faire d'exception. Donc, en réponse, je renvoie vers ton site forum : http:mimimuffins.site.voila.fr/accueil.html dans la section forum : Index Forum - Fic/Fanfictions/Yaoi Gifun Le chantage aux reviews

- _Yohina _

Merci pour ta critique diplomate, j'en tiens compte. Désolée encore pour ce sous-chapitre qui n'est pas un chapitre (la différence est importante). En espérant que tu ne m'en veux pas trop, kisu !

- _Naera Ishikawa_

Merci d'aimer toujours ma fic ! Ca fait du bien à entendre (enfin lire ! Mais bon on va pas chipoter...) Non, je vais pas te répondre à tes nombreuses questions même si l'envie y est car, comme tu l'as deviné, les réponses appairaîtront dans les chapitres suivants (même que t'as de la chance parce que je réponds à quelques unes dans ce nouveau sous-chapitre qui en regroupe 3 !). Kisu tout mouill-mouill aussi !

- _Ireth Elanesse_

C'est cruel, c'était fait pour mais comme ça fait plaisir à personne, un sous-chapitre est donc publié, plus conséquent que l'autre. Pardon, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop. Gomen ! Tu restes quand même ma reviewer russe ?

- _Yumi-chan_

Merci d'avoir toujours lu ma fic, pardon si tu ne la lis plus. C'te suite minable de 4 lignes est une suite minable de 4 lignes. Voilà une autre suite toute aussi minable mais avec un peu plus de 4 lignes, bah oui comme quoi on peut s'améliorer dans la vie et on est pas obligé de rester au même point de nullité. Perso, j'espère avoir évolué vers l'intelligence plutôt que vers le gouffre sans fond de la bêtise. Gomen ! _La bêta se lève et arache le clavier des mains de Kyralya pour crier haut et fort son indignation trop longtemps contenue contre cet auto-cassage (inspiré) inutile et faux à propos de la suite. Chacun ses goûts, moâ j'l'aime bien ct'e suite._ Bref, j'espère que tu iras lire ma réponse plus développé (_dévelopéE, Kyralya étant déprimée, elle se met à faire des fautes, la bêta prend alors son rôle !!!_) sur le forum de Mimi Yuy.

- _lolo_

Kikouuuuuuuuuu !!!!!! C'est vrai que c'était pas long, gomen (je vais savoir l'écrire les yeux fermés dans le noir à force de le taper à chaque fois !) Donc voilà une suite avec tes espérances, Heero réagit, tu auras son POV. Alors, je te rassure, moi non plus je savais pas ce que voulais dire POV au début, heureusement Mara était là et a fini par me dire que c'était Point Of View !!! Ca sert de savoir ! Kisu tout plein de ma Mara nà moi et kisu de moi !

- _ShinOyasumi _

"c vrai que les lecteurs pourraient mal interpreter en se disant que t'exagères... " toi tu savais ce qui allait m'arriver ! Donc, oui, c'est arrivé et je m'en suis pris plein la tête (pas autant que toi mais c'est pas mal !) On va pouvoir fonder un club ! _Pour les mails, problèmes d'ordi ! Je compatis !_ Je vais te laisser une review dès que j'aurais lu au-delà de la critique super constructive que tu as essuyée ! Promis ! Kisu !

- _Misao Maxwell_

C'est la dernière fois que j'écoute un conseil de ma bêta à 3h00 du mat' ! C'est po une bonne idée malgré le fait qu'elle t'assure que si ! Donc plus de reviews ! Mara arrête de me taper, promis je continue d'écrire ma fic, même si elle est nulle , du moins jusqu'au point où j'en suis, étant donné que j'arrive plus à écrire ! Donc, vous êtes tranquilles jusqu'au chapitre 6 (chapitre non compris) (chapitre 6 et non sous-chapitre pour toutes celles qui ne feraient pas encore la différence) Kisu tout plein et merci de ne pas me trucider, merci d'être une amie pour moi, merci d'être toujours là, merci à toi. Tu es mon rayon de soleil review (qu'il y en a besoin vu l'orage qu'on se tape ! _Et t'écris quand ya de l'orage ? T'es pas folle ? C'est mon ordi en plus !_ Oups !) Kiiisuuu !!!

- _Kamara_

Merci de te proposer comme bêta-lectrice ! C'est super tout gentil tout plein mais je vais pas changer à cause d'un jeu à la ###, désolée ! Mais je veux bien que tu restes lectrice ! lol ! Ta review m'a fait chaud au cœur !!! Marci !!! Et puis, tu sais Mara est gentille, elle m'a remonté le moral cette aprèm et Calliclès est adorable !!! Faut pas leur en vouloir, moi seule est responsable du flop et de la grande claque qu'on s'est toutes les 3 mangées dans la tête, on pensait que vous aimeriez ça et qu'en plus, on pensait que c'était original et une bonne façon de vous donner la parole. On s'est gourrée. Gomen !!!

Comment peut-on s'excuser auprès de ses lecteurs une fois qu'on a épuisé le "Pardon", "Excusez-moi", "Désolée", "Gomen", "Suminasen", "Sorry", "Entschuldigung", "perdon"... ? Je vous prie de pas m'en vouloir, j'ai fait une erreur, stupide et bête, l'erreur est humaine, j'ai voulu tenir compte de votre avis, merci de me l'avoir communiqué. Le jeu de la review a donc tiré sa révérence définitivement.

* * *

**Sous-chapitre 5 : Oublie...**  
  
Duo détourna la tête et abrita ses yeux brouillés de larmes derrière sa frange dorée.  
- Oublie... 

Il se leva de la chaise et se dirigea lentement pour sortir de la chambre accompagné à chacun de ses pas par le regard d'Heero. À quelques pas de la porte, il s'arrêta redessinant d?un doigt le contour de ses lèvres repensant au baiser qu'il lui avait volé. [... volé, c'est le mot, je lui ai volé... Il n'a jamais voulu me le donner, il ne m'aime pas...] Une vague de larmes lui remonta de son cœur, il se précipita dans le couloir pour la laisser se déverser. Inconsciemment, il courut jusqu'à la chambre de Quatre.  
  
**Sous-chapitre 6 : POV d'Heero**  
  
_POV d'Heero :_

Il s'éloigna lentement de moi, la tête baissée sous le poids de la honte qui semblait l'accabler.  
- Oublie...

[Oublier ? Pourquoi ? Non, je ne peux pas... je ne veux pas ! Allez, relève- toi, rattrape-le, ne le laisse pas partir... Duo ! Ne me laisse pas, attends ! Duo...] Il s'immobilisa quelques secondes devant la porte attendant sûrement que je le retienne mais, si mon cœur me le dictait, mon corps ne suivait pas, il ne semblait pas s'être remis de son atteinte physique. Finalement, il sortit brutalement et j'entendis ses pas se précipiter au bout du couloir. [Duo !] Il allait vers le seul être qui le comprendrait... [Il me fuit.] ...vers Quatre, comme toujours... vers Quatre, me laissant seul... comme toujours... La voix de Duo s'éleva dans un sanglot, déchirant, désespéré... m'atteignant en plein cœur. [Duo...]

_Fin du POV_  
  
**Sous-chapitre 7 : POV de Quatre**  
  
_POV de Quatre :_  
_Mon corps entier est secoué, je ne distingue plus les arbres, ils s'élancent trop vite vers moi, je me demande comment je fais pour les éviter. J'aimerais que ce bruit sourd s'arrête, je n'entends que ça, j'aimerais que cette fumée se dissipe, je ne vois rien et je n'arrive plus à respirer. Mais que se passe-t-il ? Je me sens comme en danger, j'ai peur... peur de le perdre, peur qu'il nous prennent, qu'ils me le prennent... Trowa... _

Un bruit violent me sortit brusquement de ce cauchemar, je bondis en sueur hors du lit prêt à riposter quand je vis Duo à ma porte. Il était méconnaissable, lui si gai d'habitude avait les joues ruisselantes de larmes. Il m'appela dans un sanglot avant de s'effondrer sur le battant de la porte. Je me précipitai sur lui pour l'amener jusqu'au lit. Il s'accrocha à mon T-shirt comme à une bouée de sauvetage pour éviter de sombrer. Je m'approchai doucement de lui et lui glissai ma tête dans l'épaule pour lui murmurer des petits mots apaisants. Quelque chose me gênait, je n'arrivais pas à savoir pourquoi il était dans cet état-là et le plus bizarre, c'est que mon empathie semblait "en panne" : je ne ressentais rien, rien venant de Duo, comme si sa douleur saturait mon don, j'étais vide, inutile... Je relevai la tête et j'aperçus Heero sur le pas de ma chambre, la main crispée sur le montant en bois de la porte. J'avais enfin compris ! [Heero ! C'est de ta faute ! Tu... tu n'es qu'un monstre !] La haine était un sentiment que j'éprouvais rarement mais je la laissais m'envahir à défaut de la douleur de Duo. Je lui lançai un regard noir lui interdisant l'entrée de la chambre, [Je ne te laisserais pas le détruire, Yuy Heero !] puis je replongeai dans le cou de mon meilleur ami pour le bercer. Mon cœur se fendit soudain pour éclater en milles petits morceaux reflétant chacun honte, culpabilité et rejet. [Non... C'est pas possible ! Heero ?] Je relevai à nouveau la tête et je vis des larmes s'écouler silencieusement sur les joues du Perfect Soldier. Mon empathie avait repris du service... avec Heero ! Coupable, rejet, honte, coupable, rejet, rejet... _rejet_. Il devait être complètement submergé par ses sentiments pour que je le ressente avec une telle intensité. Il fit un pas en arrière pour partir, je me dégageai rapidement mais doucement de Duo pour le rattraper et le pousser dans la chambre. Je le regardai quelques instants s'avancer vers la silhouette secouée par les pleurs avant de les laisser à leur intimité.

_Fin du POV_

* * *

Voilà, no comments puisque ça plaît pas. À bientôt j'espère ! 

Kyralya


	9. Consolation

**Titre : **Question d'amour...

**Auteur : **Toujours la même !

**Disclaimer : **Bouh ! Toujours pas na mouâ !!!** Même pas Duo ??? (Oh non ! Ça c'est pas cool ! Moi je m'en vais du coup !)** J'ai déposé une requête pour Heero, c'est en cours... Duo, on verra la prochaine fois...

**Genre :** Romance, gimauve... **(ah ouais, là on peut difficilement faire pire... heu... je voulais pas dire "pire..." heu............)**

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

Bon, je ne vais répondre qu'aux reviews "anonymes", les autres ont eu leur mail perso... mais ça veut pas dire que je pense pas à vous !!! En tout cas, merci à toutes pour votre soutien ! Et pardon si je ne vous ai pas prévenues avant que j'updatais, c'est parce que je l'ai fait à partir de l'ordi de Calliclès (j'ai plus vraiment de forfait internet).

- _Yohina_ :

Kikou ! Heero surpris ? Euh, à peine ! En fait, il devait s'y attendre mais comme c'est un handicapé des sentiments, ça a dû lui faire un choc ! lol ! Pour ce qui est de Quatre et de son pressentiment... je ne peux rien dire ! Kisu !

- _Lu_ :

Kikou ! Merci pour ta review ! Je sais, mes sous-chap' sont courts mais je peux pas les faire plus longs ! J'y arrive pas ! J'espère que tu aimeras cette petite suite ! Kisu !

- _Yumi-chan_ :

Kikou ! Marci bicoup pour ta review ! Ça remonte le moral en flèche ! Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien ! Kisu !

* * *

**Sous-chapitre 8 : Consolation**  
  
Heero s'installa en silence à la place qu'occupait Quatre et posa doucement une main sur le dos parcouru de sanglots de son jeune ami. Le voir dans cet état lui était difficilement supportable d'autant plus que c'était par sa faute. Duo relâcha le drap trempé de ses larmes pour se suspendre à son débardeur.  
- Il ne m'aime pas ! Quatre ! Il... il ne m'aime pas !

Duo ne s'était pas rendu compte que le torse contre lequel il se reposait n'était plus celui de son meilleur ami. Heero l'enlaça tendrement et fit jouer machinalement sa longue natte entre ses doigts. Il la remonta lentement jusqu'à sa nuque et déposa sa main lui caressant le cou par des petits mouvements verticaux tandis que son autre main appuyait sur son bassin pour tenter de le rapprocher un peu plus de lui. Duo s'apaisa peu à peu sous les caresses de son ami et respira enfin pleinement. Une odeur lui atteignit les narines, une odeur qu'il aurait pu reconnaître entre toutes. Il recula un peu la tête et distingua enfin la couleur du tissu qu'il avait détrempé. Vert. Il était vert. Quatre ne possédait aucun pyjama vert, c'est une couleur qu'il n'aime pas. Vert, comme le débardeur d'Heero... Il s'écarta brusquement de cette âme consolatrice et ne put retenir un cri de stupeur :  
- Ah ! Hee-chan !

Heero déposa son index sur sa bouche pour l'inciter au silence et accrocha son regard de ses océans cobalts. Lentement, il effleura ses lèvres de son doigt tout en laissant reposer sa tête sur la sienne, front contre front. Il observa chaque détail du visage angélique de Duo : ses longs cils fins sur lesquels aimait se promener la lumière, les reflets changeants sans cesse dans ses prunelles améthystes, son propre visage se reflétant encore dans quelques larmes présentes... Il fit glisser sa main derrière son cou et scella tendrement ses lèvres aux siennes. Duo laissa s'échapper une dernière larme en fermant les yeux pour savourer le goût sucré qui s'offrait à lui. Il l'entoura fermement de ses bras de peur qu'il ne le repousse encore. Il entrouvrit légèrement la bouche pour quémander de sa langue l'accès à celle de son amant. Heero le laissa en prendre possession et fut un peu surpris de ressentir sa langue lui chatouiller le palais dans sa danse. Se sentant envahi par une chaleur débordante et incontrôlable, il renversa Duo sur le lit et s'allongea sur lui. Il descendit lentement sa main le long de ses côtes le faisant frémir de bonheur. Duo se releva un peu pour reprendre fougueusement ses lèvres, entremêla ses doigts dans ses cheveux ébouriffés et appuya tendrement pour approfondir un peu plus ce nouveau baiser.  
- Hum, hum...

Heero releva brusquement la tête et aperçut la timide silhouette de Quatre dans l'embrasure de la porte. (1) Il se libéra avec empressement de l'étreinte de Duo et leur tourna le dos pour cacher l'embarras naissant sur ses pommettes. Duo rayonnait, il adressa un tel sourire au jeune Arabe que le malheur sembla s'évaporer de leurs esprits, ne devenant plus qu'une notion abstraite et sans fondement.  
- Voui, Quatty ?  
- Heu... On peut manger quand vous voulez... C'est prêt...

Désolé d'avoir dû les interrompre (2) dans un tel moment de cette nouvelle intimité inattendue, Quatre avait viré au rouge pivoine et se retira très vite en espérant n'avoir pas tout gâché. Après avoir réussi à éteindre le feu qui lui brûlait les joues, Heero se dirigea vers la porte poursuivant l'ombre précipitée de Quatre dans le couloir. Duo, réalisant que le Perfect Soldier avait repris ses droits sur le corps et l'esprit de son amant, se lança à sa suite. Il l'arrêta d'un frôlement de mains puis prit appui doucement sur ses hanches, avançant ses lèvres jusqu'à sa nuque et déposa un tendre bisou juste derrière son oreille à la naissance de ses cheveux. Il respira son odeur sucré par petites bouffées se régalant de cette chance infinie de pouvoir le faire. Au doux contact charnu de ces lèvres qui vinrent se poser sur lui telles un papillon, Heero ferma avec délice les yeux savourant cet instant suspendu. Il saisit les mains qui exerçaient une faible pression sur ses hanches et y entremêla ses doigts. Duo se dégagea doucement et entraîna le Japonais dans la cuisine où régnait une odeur appétissante.

* * *

(1) Oh le petit voyeur ! C'est pas parce que Trowa est parti et qu'il te manque qu'il faut mater les autres ! 

(2) Mais bien sûr ! Comme si tu pouvais pas manger sans eux ! Méchant Quatty-chan ! Tu les a coupés dans leur élan ! C'était bien parti pourtant ! Quand même, y a des fois où t'es à baffer malgré ta bouille d'ange !  
  
Bon, ça c'est une fin qui vous convient mieux, non ? Y en a toujours qui sont intéressées par l'option "trucider la fanficeuse" ? Surtout que le prochain sous-chapitre est super ! Perso, je l'adore ! Et il est plus long encore ! (Ça va en augmentant ! Si c'est pas beau ça !) Pour ce "bisou-papillon", j'ai déposé un brevet ET une licence donc tous les droits m'appartiennent ! Exclusivement ! lol ! Vous avez uniquement droit de le tester sur votre cher et tendre (résultats presque garantis !).


	10. Crêpes :P

**Titre : **Question d'amour...

**Auteur** **: **_Mara et_ **Calliclès....** Maieuh !!! C'est moi qui nécris ! Bande de voleuses !

**Disclaimer : **Bientôt mon anniversaire, je ne désespère pas d'un miracle même si ma requète pour Heero m'a été refusée...Snif....

**Genre :** Grosse bouffe à l'américaine et calories(ssssss) à gogo !

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

- _Yumi_

Veux la suite ? Vouala !!! Kisu !

- _Yohina_

J'aime bien ton mode gagateuse ! C'est drôle ! Comment ça Quatre a cassé l'ambiance ? L'aurait-il fait exprès ou... Mystère et bulle de gum ! J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite ! Kisu !

- _Misao Maxwell_

Maaarciii pour ta review ! T'es vraiment une trop forte ! Je tenais à le souligner !!! Kisu tout plein !

* * *

**Sous-chapitre 9 : Crêpes :P** Quatre s'affairait devant l'évier quand ils y entrèrent main dans la main. Sur la table s'amoncelait une pile impressionnante de crêpes toutes chaudes et de multiples pots recouvraient la surface habituellement vide de la table : il y avait là du beurre, du sucre de différentes sortes (blanc, roux, cassonade...), des confitures par dizaines, du jus de citron, de la crème chantilly, des réglisses rouges (1) et même de la glace à la vanille sans oublier, bien sûr, l'indispensable pot de Nutella de trois kilos (2) qui trônait au milieu de toutes ces sucreries. Duo avait les yeux agrandis au maximum devant un tel festin, le dévorant par avance du regard.  
- Wouah ! Quat-chan ! Des crêpes ! Merci ! T'as vu Hee-chan ? C'est super... 

Heero avait lui aussi ses yeux grands ouverts mais ils étaient plutôt apeurés qu'émerveillés devant cette quantité de nourriture sucrée et hyper calorique.  
- J'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir.  
- T'es trop chou mon p'tit Quatty-chan, j'en rêvais ! Tu lis dans mes pensées... Ah bah oui, j'suis bête ! Mais ça reste super adorable comme tout ! En plus, j'adore ça et...

Quatre sourit de plus belle en entendant son ami partir dans un de ces monologues interminables dont il avait le secret (3) et s'installa en face du nouveau couple après avoir posé un bref instant le regard sur leurs mains entrelacées.  
- Tu vas voir Hee-chan, c'est super bon ! Je vais te faire goûter à des trucs qui déchirent !  
- Hnn...  
- Bon alors, on va commencer par la crêpe beurre-sucre. (4) C'est un véritable ravissement pour le palais. Tiens, y'a pas de chamallos ? Tant pis ! Ça sera pour la prochaine fois. Ensuite, tu goûteras à la crêpe sucre- citron, c'est moins doux que la beurre-sucre mais c'est trop bon...

Heero le vit se saisir d'une crêpe et du pot de beurre. D'un geste souple du couteau, il étala une dose incroyable de beurre qui fondait lentement sur la totalité de la crêpe.  
- Le plus important, c'est que le beurre soit bien fondu et qu'il y en ait bien partout...

[Ça, pour ça, y'en a du beurre !]  
- Au fait, Quat-chan, il est salé ton beurre ?  
- Euh, oui... je crois.

Duo trempa son doigt dans la mare de matière grasse qui recouvrait la crêpe et le suça.  
- Ouais, il est salé... (5)

[Oh non ! Encore un de ces mélanges sucré-salé ! Pitié ! Le coup de la chips trempée dans le chocolat chaud hier soir et là... ça ! Même si c'était bon, j'veux pas servir de cobaye pour ses expériences culinaires !]  
- C'est nickel parce que moi, je mange que du beurre salé. Faut dire qu'y avait que ça sur L2 alors forcément, j'ai pas eu le choix...

D'un geste décidé, il s'empara du pot de sucre, l'inclina au-dessus de la crêpe noyée de beurre mais il s'interrompit brusquement.  
- Blanc ? Ou tu préfères roux ?  
- Hnn.  
- Donc, on va dire blanc.

Il renversa une tonne de sucre avant de l'étaler à l'aide d'une cuillère.  
- Tu l'as faite à quoi, toi ?  
- À la confiture de lait.  
- Ouah ! Y'a même de la confiture de lait ! (6) Super ! J'vais m'exploser le ventre !

Il roula la crêpe dégoulinante de gras et de sucre et la fourra dans la main de Heero. Celui-ci ne put réprimer un sentiment de dégoût sentant le liquide visqueux lui glisser entre les doigts.  
- Bah ? Hee-chan ! Et ma crêpe ?

Détachant enfin les yeux de sa crêpe, il se tourna vers Duo avec un air étonné.  
- Quoi, ta crêpe ? J'vais la manger...  
- Non, tu m'as pas préparé ma crêpe ? Mais t'as fait quoi pendant que je faisais la tienne ?

Déstabilisé, Heero se posa en coupable et tendit le bras pour prendre une crêpe.  
- Heu ?  
- Au Nutella s'il te plaît. Et soit généreux avec. Donc, je disais que sur L2, y'avait que du beurre salé, c'était le seul truc qui coûtait pas cher, normal, ça nourrit pas son homme... J'me souviens d'avoir vu la fabrication du beurre une fois, c'était impressionnant...

Et Duo repartit dans son babillage incessant, attendant sa crêpe que Heero préparait avec soin. Il lui donna un soudain petit coup de coude dans les côtes :  
- ... plus de chocolat ! puis retournant à sa conversation avec Quatre : Et le must, c'est quand tu fais griller des chamallos au-dessus d'un feu de bois, ça caramélise, c'est trop trop bon ! (7) T'as déjà goûté ?

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il avait enchaîné sur un autre sujet dont la transition n'était pas des plus évidentes. Heero plia en quatre la crêpe et lui déposa, tout fier de lui, dans l'assiette. L'Américain la fourra immédiatement dans sa bouche, son babillage devint totalement incompréhensible pendant qu'il mâchait allègrement. Pour remercier son amant, il glissa une main insidieuse sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Le jeune homme s'étouffa de surprise avec la bouchée de sa beurre-sucre, s'étrangla avec et vira instantanément au rouge. Il toussa et chercha son souffle à plusieurs reprises. Duo lui tapota le dos pour l'aider mais très vite, il laissa sa main se glisser sous le débardeur vert et lui caresser amoureusement la colonne vertébrale.  
- Ça va ?  
- Hnn.  
- Glouton, va ! (8)

Quatre éclata de rire à la réflexion de l'Américain qui s'enfournait d'une main sa sixième crêpe dégoulinante largement d'un quelconque mélange sucré.

* * *

(1) Ne mangez pas les réglisses rouges, ils sont empoisonnés !!! (J'espère que tout le monde a reconnu "Wayne's World 2" ! Non ? Oh ! Blasphème ! Les trop nuls !) 

(2) Qu'on me dise pas que ça existe pas, c'est pas vrai ! J'en ai vu une fois ! À Noël ! Ils en vendaient dans presque tous les supermarchés ! C'était cher (enfin pas trop quand on y repense), j'ai salivé devant un bout de temps avant de me dire qu'il valait mieux que je garde mon argent (et ma ligne même si j'en ai pas, c'est plutôt des courbes chez moi mais bon passons !). Mais je vous assure que ça existe ! Je précise aussi au cas où on me titillerais que je ne touche rien à mentionner cette marque de pâte à tartiner !

(3) Fort heureusement pour la population terrienne et universienne , seul Duo sait se lancer dans de pareils monologues interminables ! Piouf ! On est passé pas loin d'une catastrophe Maxwellienne !

(4) Toutes les sortes de crêpes que je vais citer ont été testées et approuvées par un organisme indépendant : mon estomac ! Il vous garantis qu'elles sont toutes terriblement bonnes **!(Surtout la beurre-sucre ! C'est la Best of the Best !!!)**

(5) Vive le beurre salé ! À bas le beurre doux qui a le goût de la margarine ! Je fais partie activement du C.P.L.S.D.B.D.S (Club Pour La Suprématie Du Beurre Demi-Sel) qui est toujours à la recherche d'un nouveau membre. Alors si toi aussi, tu n'aimes que le beurre demi-sel, contacte- moi, je t'enverrais le règlement et ta carte membre te donnant droit à de nombreux avantages ! (Le plus important étant de revendiquer ton appartenance au C.P.L.S.D.B.D.S !) _Allez-y... Elle est mignonne la carte_, **moi aussi j'en fais partie, trop pourri le beurre doux !**

(6) Suprême délice, pêché ultime ! Celui (ou celle) qui inventa un jour la recette de la confiture de lait mérite sa place au Panthéon ! Pour les intéressées, j'ai une recette super facile et pas chère !

(7) My God ! Qui ne connaît pas ça ? Faut partir en colo les filles ! Qu'est-ce que c'est bon ça ! Presque autant que la confiture de lait ! En plus c'est super simple à faire ! Faut un barbecue (ça devrait pas poser de problèmes, on est en été !), des piques à barbecue et des chamallos (ou marshmallow, je sais pas. Comment vous dites, vous ?) On enfile les chamallos sur un pique que l'on place au-dessus des braises et on attend ! Quand ça prend une colorisation légèrement brune, c'est prêt ! Attention, ça brûle ! Et ça fond donc ça coule ! Prévoir des serviettes (en papier de préférence parce que ça colle après !)

(8) Et c'est Duo qui dit ça ? On croirait rêver !  
  
Alors ? Il était pas bien ce sous-chapitre ? En plus, ça se finit super bien ! _(Euh, ici la bêta-lectrice ! C'est le moment propice pour la tuer ! Moment idéal ! Fin géniale, couple 01x02 fait, bonne bouffe et rigolade pour terminer ! Qui a dit que je cherchais à me venger pour les autorisations spéciales de trucidage de bêta-lectrice ? C'est même pas vrai d'abord !)_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! Non mais t'as pas bientôt fini de les monter contre moi ? Qui c'est qu'écrit ? Moi ! Alors dégage de mon clavier ! _Attention, je suis quand même ta bêta-lectrice !_ (Après avoir réfléchi à tout ce qu'impliquait ce rôle) Pardon ! Je ne te parlerais plus jamais comme ça ! Ne me lâche pas ! J'ai besoin de toi ! _(se la pétant) Ok, je serais magnanime pour cette fois !_ Sous-chapitre venir : " Torturé "

À très vite j'espère !


	11. Torturé

**Titre :** Question d'amour...

**Auteur : **Kyralya !!! En forme et super motivée !!!

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi sinon on le saurait ! Surtout les G-Boys...

**Genre :** Gimauve, papouilles et fleur bleue ! Vive le romantisme ! Je sais, je me suis gourée d'époque ! J'aurais dû vivre au 18è, snif ! Mauvais timing !

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

_- Yohina :_

Qui va être torturé ? Bonne question, voilà la réponse ! J'espère que tu aimeras. Je te souhaite de bonnes vacances. Courage, t'auras plein de choses à lire en rentrant ! Kisu !

**

* * *

**

**Sous-chapitre 10 : Torturé **  
  
Cela devait bien faire deux minutes qu'Heero retenait son souffle. S'il ne récupérait pas bientôt la maîtrise dont il faisait habituellement preuve, il allait devoir trouver une issue des moins heureuses à son problème. Il décida de se trouver un point de repère qui l'aiderait dans sa quête. Son regard balaya la pièce de long en large, ses prunelles cobalts s'agitaient à un rythme soutenu mais peu à peu elles prirent un autre rythme, plus doux, plus lent. Il se surprit à fermer les paupières... Non, il ne faut pas ! Continuer de lutter, ne rien lui abandonner. Cette perpétuelle agitation à côté de lui ne l'aidait pas, pas plus que la chaleur limite insoutenable qui régnait dans la petite pièce. S'il pouvait, s'il se l'autorisait, son débardeur aurait rejoint l'autre qui avait été jeté sans aucune considération, à l'aveuglette et qui devait reposer quelque part affalé sur le carrelage. (1) Si seulement il pouvait s'arrêter de le torturer ainsi ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ou deux, le temps qu'il reprenne son souffle et sa contenance habituelle ! Mais l'ennemi avait ressenti sa faiblesse grandissante et n'avait aucunement l'intention de laisser cette opportunité sans en tirer le maximum. Heero sentit le liquide glacé lui parcourir l'intérieur du corps et savoura les gouttes d'eau fraîche déposée sur ses lèvres. La fenêtre avait beau être grande ouverte sur un début d'hiver, la pièce ne s'était pas refroidie, bien au contraire, l'appareil branché depuis plus d'une heure avait vite fait de lui faire regretter de ne pas être dehors. Pourtant, seul lui semblait souffrir de la chaleur, les deux autres personnes n'étaient pas affectées même si l'un deux avait décidé par pure provocation de "faire sauter le haut" à la manière d'un strip-tease (2) qui avait été acclamé par des éclats de rire, ne faisant qu'accentuer le mal aise d'Heero. Il baissa à nouveau la tête, abandonnant l'idée de trouver un point de repère secourable. Cette chaleur s'insinuait en lui, le parcourait dans toute sa longueur n'épargnant aucun endroit, son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines particulièrement dans celle qui allait du cou à la tempe. Il ressentait chaque battement, pouvant les compter un à un malgré le flux rapide. Sa torture s'intensifia un peu plus, ne lui laissant aucun répit. L'outil habilement utilisé avait quitté ses côtes pour se placer plus bas dans son dos et s'amusait à triturer la ceinture de son jean. Il s'insinua jusqu'à l'élastique de son boxer et le suivit sur toute sa longueur. Il était à présent collé à son ventre, la tension qu'éprouvait Heero lui paraissait à son paroxysme. Bien, il n'avait pas le choix, la manière forte allait devoir être utilisée sans quoi il perdrait le peu de moyens qu'il lui restait et ce n'était pas dans sa nature de céder aussi facilement à l'ennemi si habile soit-il.  
- T'as pas bientôt fini de m'tripoter ?!

Heero, en se relevant si brusquement, avait renversé le banc et son autre occupant. Duo s'était retrouvé allongé de tout son long, le dos sur la surface froide du carrelage de la cuisine sans qu'il ne sente venir une telle réaction.  
- Je ne suis pas un chien qu'on amadoue avec des caresses !

Heero ramassa le banc et se rassit sans un autre regard pour Duo qui était toujours étendu, l'air incompréhensif . Quatre n'avait pas fini sa bouchée de surprise. Rien ne lui avait permis de prédire une telle réaction, il avait certes remarqué que Duo s'abonnait à quelques caresses plus ou moins intimes mais cela n'avait pas eu l'air de troubler Heero, il avait même eu l'air d'apprécier. Mais il faut bien avouer qu'on a rarement vu Heero apprécier quelque chose. Le jeune Arabe avala sans mâcher avant de se lever pour ramasser Duo qui ne semblait pas vouloir sortir de sa torpeur. Il s'installa le plus loin qu'il put sur le banc du Japonais qui se sentait de nouveau "lui-même". Son interruption avait quelque peu cassé l'ambiance : Duo abritait ses yeux derrière sa frange et n'osait plus ouvrir la bouche, ne serait-ce que pour manger, Quatre s'occupait des crêpes qui cramaient sur l'appareil tout en lançant quelques sombres regards à Heero et d'autres inquiets sur Duo. Une chute, même une toute petite n'était pas vraiment ce que Sally lui avait recommandé (3) mais il ne semblait pas éprouver de douleur autre que mentale. Heero parvint à se détendre totalement dans cette atmosphère plombée et silencieuse et remarqua qu'il ne faisait pas si chaud que cela. De longues minutes passèrent sans que personne ne fasse rien d'autre que contempler leurs verres, vides pour la plupart. Duo semblait sombrer dans une déprime sans fond qui n'avait pour écho que les reproches lourds de sens qu'Heero lui avait balancés. Quatre lui déposa une assiette de crêpes toutes fourrées au Nutella devant le nez, persuadé que l'odeur alléchante ferait revenir le Duo enjoué qu'il aimait tant. C'est bien connu, le chocolat a de nombreuses vertus (4) dont celle de panser les cœurs en mal d'amour. (5) Duo ne résista pas longtemps à la tentation et se goinfra sans un mot de cette abondance de réconfort. Son assiette vide, il daigna enfin relever la tête pour remercier son meilleur ami d'un sourire encore tout chocolaté. Si le sourire était présent, les yeux ne suivaient pas, ils s'étaient recouverts d'une ombre qui entachait l'allure angélique d'un visage aux traits si doux. [Comment peut-on vouloir faire souffrir un être tel que toi Duo ?] Heero ne semblait plus être parmi eux, son regard s'était perdu sur un point imaginaire au-delà de son verre qu'il fixait peu avant. Il savait ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il avait osé lui dire. Il ne voulait pas, il l'avait forcé à sortir de ses gonds. Il n'était pas comme lui, le domaine du sentiment se bornait à des définitions cherchées par curiosité dans une encyclopédie et non pas à sa manière de vivre. Il lui fallait du temps, du temps et rien d'autre. Surtout rien d'aussi... intime. Heero l'avait pris pour une véritable infraction dans son être et son esprit de hacker n'avait pu qu'établir un dispositif de défense particulièrement agressif. La meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque ! Alors pourquoi se sentait-il si mal ? Il n'aimait pas le fait que Duo se retranche sur le bout du banc, il n'aimait pas ce silence qui l'assourdissait, il voulait le voir sourire. Comme avant, pas ce sourire de convenance qu'il adressa à Quatre, un vrai sourire, celui qui fait chavirer son cœur dans un gouffre de douce chaleur. Il voulait que ses yeux s'illuminent comme quand il s'amuse à torturer Wufei par de multiples réflexions qui avaient le don de l'exaspérer mais qui au fond lui assurait un attachement profond et une place particulière dans son cœur. Quelle place avait-il lui ? Celle d'un monstre sûrement, que pouvait-elle être d'autre ? Il l'avait poussé à l'embrasser, il l'avait repoussé, il est venu le consoler et lui proposer monts et merveilles, il s'était ensuite laisser faire pour le rejeter violemment. Qui supporterait cela ? Qui pourrait comprendre ? Lui-même ne comprenait pas, il était désemparé devant la dualité de la situation. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Quatre pour s'assurer de sa position puis plaça ses mains sur les bords du banc et d'une traction contrôlée, fit glisser son corps sur le banc jusqu'à Duo. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu réaliser qu'il était là, Heero avait déposé ses lèvres sur la commissure gauche de sa bouche. D'un petit mouvement ferme de la langue, Heero récupéra le chocolat qui s'y était perdu et s'écarta achevant de se lécher les lèvres. (6) Quatre ouvrait des yeux grands comme des soucoupes alors que Duo était bouche bée. Heero retourna par de petits glissements à sa place le plus naturellement du monde. Devant la stupeur générale, il se sentit obligé de donner une explication :  
- Bah, quoi ? T'avais du chocolat...

Quatre eut un petit rire nerveux qui se transforma vite en fou rire. Il n'en revenait pas que The Perfect Soldier venait d'avoir un mouvement aussi intime après la crise qu'il avait faite. Duo ne comprenait pas plus mais n'arriva pas à trouver un quelconque aspect comique dans cette contradiction. Il s'offusqua, n'était-il qu'un jouet (7) qu'Heero utilisait lorsqu'il en avait envie ? Il ne voulait pas être ça, il voulait plus... ou alors rien du tout mais ça ! Non ! Duo se leva et sortit en claquant la porte de la petite cuisine.  
- Duo ! Attends ! Duo...

Le Japonais se lança à sa suite, se précipitant sur la poignée de la porte. Il l'ouvrit d'un coup sec et dans sa lancée avança le corps à travers l'ouverture. Il reçut un poids violent dans le ventre, il s'écroula par terre sans comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

* * *

(1) Chaleur ! 

(2) Chaleuuuur !!!

(3) N'oublions pas qu'il a fait un malaise le matin même et qu'il s'est ouvert le crâne la veille ! Oui mais c'est un trop fort mon Dudule ador

(4) Je sais quoi vous pensiez, bandes de cochonnes !

(5) Les glaces Häagen-Das (ça s'écrit comme ça au moins ?) fonctionnent très bien aussi !

(6) Trop minichou ça ! _Non, c'est ma sœur mini-chou !_ **Mais keske tu dis ?** _Rien, laissez tomber_ _!_ Allez, dis, dis ! _C'est juste comme ça que je surnomme ma sœur._ **Bouh ! C'est nul !** J'suis d'accord avec Calliclès ! _Parce que Calliclès et Kyralya vous trouvez ça bien vous !!!_

(7) Où il l'a acheté ? J'veux le même ! Surtout que c'est bientôt mon anniv' ! Ou alors le modèle "Yuy Heero" !  
  
Voilà, un sous-chapitre de fini ! Il était bien celui-là aussi ! Même s'il se finit pas vraiment super bien mais que diable ! Un peu de suspense ! _C'est quoi c'te expression démodée ?_ Bah, je sais pas ! Ça m'est venu comme ça, tout seul, d'un coup ! C'est pas pire que Saperlipopette, **mais c'est une expression de petite fille sage !** _Mais t'as vécue à quelle époque pour sortir des trucs comme ça toi ?!_ Moi ? Je connais juste par cœur "Coup de foudre à Notting Hill" ! _Ah, je comprend mieux !_ **(Oui, notre culture cinématographique d'où nous tirons nos références cultissimes balaye un large éventail de genres, qui va de Hamlet "Être ou ne pas être..." à Oui-oui au Pays des Jouets "Oh ! mon ami Potiron ! Viens donc faire un tour dans mon beau taxi jaune et rouge !")**

On se voit bientôt ! Kisu


	12. Ablutions °0o

**Titre **: Question d'amour...

**Auteur **: Kikisé ? C'est Kyralya !!! mdr ! (Ok, j'avoue, c'était nul !)

**Disclaimer **: En hommage à Drusilla02 : "Un jour, ils seront miens. Oh oui ! Un jour, ils seront miens !" Ah, c'est beau l'espoir ! D'autant plus que je les ai pas eu pour mon anniv' ! :'(

**Couples **: Classique : 03x04x03 et 01x02x01. Mais bon, rien n'est immuable...

**Genre **: "Amour, amour je t'aime tant, je t'aime tant !" **J'hallucine, tu l'as mis ! **Bah oui ! Fallait bien qu'on case un jour du "Peau d'Âne" dans notre fic ! **Il est trop nul ce film... c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime !**

__

**Petite note à l'intention des reviewers et lectrices :**

Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à vous répondre et à updater ce sous-chapitre mais y a eu un cas de force majeure : plus de forfait internet ! Argh ! Va falloir que je gère mieux que ça la prochaine fois ! Vive l'illimité !

Je vous remercie de me lire, j'espère que vous aimerez ce petit sous-chapitre. C'est mon "cadeau d'anniversaire de moi à moi" pour vous. Kisu ! Et bonne lecture !

__

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Bienvenue à toutes mes nouvelles reviewers : Linou (copine !), Youkai et Lian Landra !!! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !

Parce que 20 ans, ça se fête, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Sous-chapitre 11 : Ablutions °o0**  
  
Duo claqua la porte et s'y adossa pour contenir ses larmes. Il n'avait pas envie de courir, ni même de se réfugier dans un coin reculé du petit chalet. Non, il voulait s'arrêter, se reposer, ne plus penser à rien. La porte se déroba brusquement sous lui et il n'eut pas le temps de retrouver son équilibre. Il était lourdement tombé mais n'avait pas ressenti le contact brutal qu'aurait dû se produire avec le sol. Il réalisa qu'il était tombé sur Heero, celui-ci avait par réflexe refermé ses bras autour de la fine silhouette de Duo le protégeant avec son corps de cette chute.  
- Duo, attends !

L'Américain se retourna pour lui faire face avec l'intention de le tuer du regard mais quand il croisa les deux océans cobalts du Japonais qui ne semblait pas vouloir détacher son étreinte de son torse, il se lova au creux de son cou. Il l'aimait tellement, il avait tant souhaité qu'un jour il passe ses bras autour de lui, rien qu'une fois, une toute petite fois, il s'imaginait qu'il aurait pu s'en contenter mais maintenant qu'il avait goûté à la douceur de sa peau, il ne voulait plus s'en décoller. Surtout que cela paraissait tellement réciproque à cet instant. Il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner d'Heero alors qu'il lui offrait un de ces moments rêvés tant de fois.  
- Pardonne-moi Duo. Je ne suis pas doué...  
- Je sais. Je... je vais t'apprendre. T'apprendre à m'aimer.

Heero resserra son étreinte pour lui montrer qu'il n'attendait que ça et dans la promesse qu'il serait bon élève. Quatre s'éclipsa discrètement par la petite porte qui menait au cellier et en ressortit par l'autre qui donnait sur l'escalier. Il leva les yeux au ciel dans une prière muette, leur souhaitant tout l'amour possible, comme le sien. Il eut une pensée pour Trowa qui devait encore être dans le camp ennemi à cet instant et implora son dieu de lui accorder la réussite de cette mission. Cette sombre mission qu'il ne sentait pas sous les meilleures auspices.  
  
Dans la cuisine, toujours allongés sur le carrelage, Duo et Heero profitaient pleinement de l'instant présent. L'Américain commença à lui couvrir le cou de tendres bisous tandis qu'Heero dessinait les courbes de son corps, ces mêmes courbes qu'il réinventait le matin même sur le drap de leur lit. À cette pensée, le Japonais laissa vagabonder son esprit dans le passé pour retrouver tous les petits détails qui lui avaient fait aimer cet être, si différent de lui, cet être de lumière et de ténèbres. Méritait-il ce bonheur d'être aimé de lui ? Était-il digne de l'amour d'un ange même si celui-ci se disait au service de la Mort ? Pourquoi l'avait-il choisi lui ? Qu'avait-il à lui donner ? Il fut rapidement rappelé par Duo qui l'interrogeait de son regard améthyste.  
- Euh, rien... Je... Laisse, c'est pas important.  
- Allez ! Dis-moi ! S'il te plaît ! T'étais si concentré, c'est forcément important ! Steuplaît ! Dis-moi à quoi tu pensais ?  
- À toi.

Un doux murmure qui fit plus de bruit dans le cœur de Duo que s'il l'avait hurlé. Il s'empara de ses lèvres un instant avant de se réfugier dans son cou pour se remettre de ses paroles. Ces deux mots repassaient en boucle dans sa tête. [À moi ! Il pensait à moi !] Son cœur devait avoir sorti ses ailes et s'être envolé pour qu'il ressente un tel bien-être qui n'imaginait pas exister.  
- Duo ?  
- Oui ?  
- La fenêtre. Tu es mort de froid. Faut... faut se lever.

Non ! Duo ne voulait pas briser ce monde merveilleux dans lequel il était plongé, il n'avait pas froid, pas si cela voulait dire qu'Heero devait le lâcher. Mais, il l'avait déjà fait rouler sur le côté et s'était libéré de leur étreinte. Abandonné seul sur le dur carrelage de la petite cuisine, Duo ressentit la morsure du froid s'emparer de lui. Il faut dire qu'il était torse nu et que l'appareil à crêpes qui lui avait permis d'ôter son T- shirt ne fonctionnait plus depuis que Quatre s'était pudiquement éclipsé. Grelottant de plus en plus, il se releva en regrettant la présence d'Heero qui aurait pu rester pour le réchauffer un peu avant d'aller fermer cette maudite fenêtre grande ouverte sur une saison qui promettait d'être froide. Il allait se retourner pour lui en faire la remarque quand il sentit deux mains se refermer doucement sur ses épaules. Heero avança la tête et lui murmura doucement à l'oreille :  
- Je crois que je te dois ça.

Il déposa avec lenteur ses lèvres juste derrière son oreille, à la naissance de ses longs cheveux. Exactement comme le bisou que Duo lui avait fait dans le couloir avant le repas. Duo réprima un léger frisson de douceur.  
- On dirait le baiser d'un papillon.

Il renversa sa tête en arrière pour la poser sur le torse du Japonais qui referma ses bras autour de lui.  
- Duo ?  
- Moui.  
- Où est ton T-shirt ?  
- J'sais pas. Quelque part.

Après la fenêtre, le T-shirt ! N'allait-il donc pas le laisser savourer les doux moments qu'il lui offrait ? Heero lui attrapa soudainement les poignets et les lui monta fermement mais avec douceur au ciel.  
- Mais, qu'est-ce que tu...  
- Chut...

Il lui glissa le dit T-shirt accompagnant d'une main cajoleuse chaque morceau de tissu qui allait recouvrir sa peau blanche.  
- ... je crois que je l'ai trouvé.

Le jeune Américain se mit à frissonner de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que les caresses se rapprochaient fiévreusement du bas-ventre. Il fit descendre ses bras en arrière et referma ses mains sur l'épaisse chevelure du brun appuyant légèrement sur sa tête qui s'attelait à le faire une marque amoureuse à la base du cou. Bizarrement, ce ne fut pas Heero qui mit un terme un peu brutal à cette intimité mais Duo qui se glissa soudainement d'entre ses bras. Il afficha un air taquin avant de proclamer :  
- Bon, bah, j'vais prendre une douche, moi ! Qui m'aime me suive !

Il fit onduler sensuellement son corps traversant le salon pour rejoindre leur chambre, se sachant poursuivi d'un regard cobalt intrigué par les derniers mots qu'il avait prononcés. À peine sorti du séjour, il s'arrêta pour écouter si son invitation avait été comprise mais il constata vite à regret que le Japonais préférait débarrasser la table du repas plutôt que de l'accompagner. [Je vais trop vite. Il n'a pas l'habitude. Faut que j'y aille plus en douceur sinon je vais finir par le braquer.] Sur ces réflexions, il s'engagea dans l'escalier, le gravissant quatre à quatre fredonnant un air américain enjoué. Il aperçut Quatre au bout du couloir qui semblait ruminer ses pensées.  
- Ça va Quatty ?  
- Euh, oui oui !

Il avait relevé la tête surpris qu'on lui parle soudainement puis réalisant que c'était Duo, il adopta un ton plus inquisiteur et lourd de sous- entendus :  
- Et toi ?  
- J'vais me prendre une bonne douche !

Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, il s'enfonça dans la chambre désertant le couloir que le jeune Arabe se remit à arpenter d'un pas inquiet. Toujours au rythme de sa chanson, Duo fit tournoyer ses vêtements à travers la pièce pour finir nu comme un vers devant la porte de la salle de bain. Il entra comme s'il faisait une entrée sur scène de rock prenant sa natte dorée comme micro. Il se remit à chanter et à se tortiller de plus belle tout en faisant sauter l'élastique qui enserrait ses cheveux. Il alluma le robinet d'eau chaude à fond et dosa au minimum supportable l'arrivée d'eau froide. C'est dans un nuage de vapeur qu'il se glissa dans un rythme endiablé entre les parois en verre de la douche. Quand Heero arriva dans la chambre, il la trouva embuée à la manière d'un hammam. Il eut une pensée pour Quatre qui affectionnait ce genre d'endroits chauds et humides pour leurs vertus purifiantes pour la peau et l'âme mais aussi sûrement pour les corps dénudés qui s'y promenaient en toute impudeur. Il vérifia l'absence de mail sur son ordinateur avant de décider d'aller fermer la porte entrouverte qui laissait s'échapper la vapeur lourdement chargée d'odeur de shampooing. Au moment où il posa la main sur la poignée, son regard tomba accidentellement (1) sur le miroir du lavabo qui lui renvoyait l'image de Duo. Il chantait une autre chanson, plus douce, aux paroles plus langoureuses. Il s'amusait à tracer du doigt dans la buée d'une paroi un énorme cœur dans lequel il dessina deux initiales : H et D. Il se recula un peu pour mieux contempler son œuvre avant de déposer amoureusement ses lèvres sur le H. Il fut brusquement interrompu par un bruit sec accompagné d'un vent frais qui vint lui chatouiller le corps, remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale lui arrachant un frisson, il se tourna vers la manifestation sonore et tomba nez à nez avec Heero. Le jet d'eau de la douche l'arrosait copieusement, détrempant ses vêtements qui lui collèrent peu à peu à la peau révélant les courbes parfaitement dessinées d'un corps musclé par un entraînement régulier et intensif. Dans un élan pudique, Duo s'insurgea contre cette présence inattendue.  
- HEERO ! Je prend ma douche et...

Sa phrase se perdit entre les lèvres d'un Heero fiévreux. Il sentit des mains avides parcourir son dos jusqu'à ses fesses.  
- Heero, attends ! La douche...

Il ne put pas encore une fois finir sa phrase mais une main d'Heero abandonna à regret les formes pleines et rondes de son postérieur pour éteindre les robinets d'eau. Ses lèvres se perdirent dans l'immensité délicieusement blanche de son cou, la parcourant de milles baisers alors que ses mains se découvrirent une âme d'exploratrice partant à la conquête d'un territoire inconnu recelant des trésors d'amour et de tendresse insoupçonnés. Duo abandonna vite l'idée de freiner l'ardeur dévorante du Japonais, mettant de côté son envie de le découvrir peu à peu, capitulant sous les assauts incessants de son envahisseur et se laissa aller au désir de plus en plus manifeste de son corps caressé. Heero le plaqua contre une paroi embuée y imprimant l'empreinte de son corps, s'empara de sa bouche avant de laisser s'égarer ses mains dans la longue chevelure de son partenaire. C'était la première fois qu'il les voyait détachés, ils étaient infiniment plus longs et épousaient les formes parfaitement déliées du corps dénudé de leur propriétaire. Il se sentit aspiré dans des abîmes améthystes dont il n'avait aucune envie de sortir quitte à y rester prisonnier sa vie durant. Duo profita de ce moment d'apaisement pour ôter le débardeur trempé qui ne dissimulait plus depuis longtemps la musculature idéale du jeune adolescent. Il promena des mains agiles sur son torse réinventant sous ses doigts les traits du désir qui envahit Heero au plus profond de son être. Il se pressa un peu plus contre lui, savourant à son tour les attaques sensuelles de l'être aimé. Doucement, Duo remonta ses caresses et enserra de ses bras sa nuque pour prendre appui sur ses épaules musclées. D'un mouvement brusque des ses reins, il hissa ses jambes autour de la taille du Japonais. Surpris, Heero dut faire un pas en arrière pour rétablir un équilibre précaire, refusant ne serait-ce qu'un instant de desserrer son étreinte, quand son pied rencontra une surface mouillée et glissante, le privant du précieux appui recherché. Ils s'affalèrent par terre, sortant à moitié de l'étroite cabine de douche, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'ait fait un mouvement pour ralentir ou stopper cette chute. Duo qui enserrait toujours Heero entre ses genoux s'assit sur lui, réalisant l'importance du désir émanant du jean trempé et partit dans un rire sonore.  
- T'as... glissé... sur ton... débardeur !

Apparition miraculeuse, rarissime : Heero lui décocha un tendre sourire qui illumina encore un peu plus son visage.  
- Reviens un peu par là, toi.

Il lui saisit les épaules le ramenant sur son torse avant de lui cajoler le dos. Duo immisça ses mains entre leurs deux corps collés pour faire sauter le bouton d'un pantalon devenu un peu trop gênant à son goût et profita de l'espace ainsi libéré pour titiller un désir étourdissant. Des prénoms murmurés dans un souffle d'amour déchirant le silence, deux corps se perdant dans les plaisirs indéfinissables d'une recherche de tendresse. Heero roula sur le côté et surmonta le corps révulsé de désir. Sa langue traça un sillon mouillé aux détours subtils sur le torse blanc jusqu'au nombril. Elle s'y attarda augmentant une envie aveuglante arrachant quelques supplications murmurées. Duo chercha frénétiquement un support auquel accrocher ses mains dans un besoin de garder contact avec la réalité au risque de se perdre dans un infini de bonheur. Dans un mouvement désespéré, il courba le dos ce qui déplaça l'endroit en proie aux baisers de son partenaire. Heero plaça ses mains au creux des reins que Duo avait inconsciemment libérés et poursuivit sa descente langoureuse. Il déposa toute une série de caresses à la base du membre gonflé avant d'y accompagner quelques coups de langue qui se faisait de plus en plus audacieuse.  
- Yuy ! Duo ! Vous êtes là ?

Cruelle intervention ! Il n'en fallut pas moins pour que le Perfect Soldier réapparaisse au détriment du Shinigami. Il se redressa et, sans que sa voix ne trahisse la délicate situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, répondit au trouble-fête :  
- Oui Barton. (2)  
- Réunion dans le salon dans cinq minutes.  
- Ok.

[Trowa ! Non ! Heero, tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça ! Pas dans cet état-là !] Mais il était trop tard, malgré les quelques caresses suppliantes de Duo, Heero avait disparu entre les parois de glace que son cœur avait instinctivement redressées. Il se releva abandonnant Duo à une frustration extrême, prit une serviette et tout en commençant à se frictionner les cheveux se tourna indifféremment vers Duo :  
- T'as cinq minutes. Je ne t'attendrais pas au-delà.

* * *

(1) "accidentellement", c'est ça, on y croit ! Espèce de voyeur, il a fait exprès, oui !

(2)_ Je vais la tuer, la tuer, tuer, tuer, tuer... _Argh ! Je vais te tuer Trowa ! C'est un complot ou quoi ? Quatre puis Trowa ! Vous êtes jaloux, c'est pas possible ! On vous empêche, vous, de faire vos petits trucs ? Je vais me venger, vous allez souffrir un peu plus que prévu, na !

Trowa : Mais, c'est de ta faute ! C'est toi la fanficeuse !

On me cherche c'est ça ? **Kyralya, arrête avec Némo : ça te réussit pas, après, on va penser qu'on fait toutes pitié !**

Quatre : Non, on n'oserait pas. Mais faut bien dire que tu y es un peu pour quelque chose...

Alors, toi le blondinet, tu ferais mieux d'en profiter de ton Trowa avant que ça tourne mal !

Trowa : Comment ça, "avant que ça tourne mal" ?

Je ne dévoilerais rien ! Mais vous allez douiller ! Chacun son tour après tout.

Duo : Ouais parce que pour l'instant, c'est tout pour moi, j'en ai marre !

Mais j'ai jamais dit que j'en avais fini avec toi Duo !

Duo : TT _Bouh ! T'es méchante avec moi ! Wuffy, lui, il a rien, c'est pas juste !_

Mais c'est parce que je t'aime bien ! Et puis, pour Wufei, c'est vrai qu'il est assez tranquille, je sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'il me fait peur...

Heero : Si y a que ça, je peux te faire peur ! BOUH !!!!

MINOU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ("Monstres et Cie") Tu peux pas y arriver pas parce que tu es mon Heeroninouchet d'amour !

Heero : Duo, arrête de rire !

Duo : _J'adore ce surnom ! Tu me le prêtes ?_

Oui, bien sûr !

Heero : Omae o korosu !

Si j'veux d'abord, c'est moi la fanficeuse ! Niack, niack !

__

Nouveau sous-chapitre fini ! Good ! (À la manière de "Chobits" de Clamp, j'explique pour celles qui connaîtraient pas : le pouce levé, en super super gros plan et une petite spirale sur la pulpe du pouce) Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dites de ce petit sous-chapitre ? Légèrement frustrées ? _Légèrement !_ Tant mieux ! C'est fait pour ! Niack, niack ! Que j'aime être cruelle ! Surtout quand j'ai déjà écrit le sous-chapitre suivant ! _Moi je l'ai déjà lu ... review, review, review ! _Bon, comme j'ai conscience d'être une méchante fille, _(Non ? Sans blague!) _je vais mettre la suite en ligne très vite (surtout que j'ai du forfait maintenant !!!)

Kisu !!!


	13. Retour de mission

**Titre :** Question d'amour...

**Auteur :** Kyralya

**Disclaimer :** Toujours pas à moi, pourtant j'y travaille ! Croyez-moi !

**Genre :** Euh, disons dernier rayon de soleil avant... euh, longtemps en fait ! Profitez de ce sous-chapitre, la fic va prendre un tournant à 180° après ça (et mauvaise nouvelle : j'ai toujours pas déterminé quand elle allait reprendre un chemin plus agréable...) Enfin bref, vous verrez bien !

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

- _Yumi-chan :_

Faire mourir Trowany ? Hum... à méditer, ça pourrait être une bonne idée... Stop ! Je rigole ! Non, rien d'aussi morbide (_Ouais ça c'est elle qui le dit ! Quand on connaît la suite, y a des fois où on se demande si ça serait pas mieux qu'ils meurent pour arrêter de souffrir... _**Tu dis que des bêtises Mara, tu sais bien qu'après le sous-chapitre... **Mais arrêtez-vous, vous allez tout dire avant l'heure !!! **_Oups !_**)

Bonjour à tous et toutes ! Milles pardon pour cette update tardive mais j'ai été un 'tit pneu débordée ! Alors j'espère que ça va vous plaire (moi, il me fait rire ce sous-chap' !) et je voulais aussi vous dire que j'avais testé (enfin) les chips-chocolat chaud !!! Et c'est... pas exceptionnel. Pas dégueu mais pas super comme je l'avais imaginé quand je l'avais écrit... Pas déçue mais presque... Ça se laisse manger quoi (ça fait un goûter consistant). À déconseiller : vider le sachet dans le bol quand on arrive à la fin du sachet parce qu'après faut partir à la pêche aux chips avec la 'tite cuillère et y a plus pratique !!!

Bon, je vous laisse à votre lecture ! Kisu !!!

* * *

**Sous-chapitre 12 : Retour de mission**  
  
L'œil rivé sur l'aiguille de sa montre, Heero décomptait les secondes espérant que Duo surgirait de cette salle de bain avant que le temps ne le force à aller le chercher lui-même. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... BLAM ! La petite porte s'ouvrit à la volée et laissa passer une silhouette pressée. Adossé au montant de la porte du couloir, Heero s'était redressé à la limite choqué par l'irruption de Duo. Il réussit à sortir de sa torpeur juste avant que son ami ne soit hors de sa portée dans le couloir et le retint d'une main ferme sur l'épaule.  
- Tu comptes pas descendre comme ça ?  
- Si !  
- Mais , qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant tout ce temps ?  
- Je me suis occupé de ces cheveux que tu avais pris un malin plaisir à emmêler ! 

Il se libéra du Japonais, satisfait d'avoir déclenché une telle réaction, et dévala les escaliers en sautillant. Le jeune pilote du Wing le suivit avec lenteur, cherchant à réfréner l'étrange sentiment qui envahissait son esprit. L'entrée de Duo dans le salon fit son petit effet ! Après les exclamations de surprises, le rire de Quatre s'éleva, témoin de l'étrangeté de la situation. Heero s'adossa quelques instants contre le mur avant de pénétrer dans la pièce... où Duo était en plein défilé de mode !  
- Remarquez l'élégance du mannequin qui porte sublimement ce modèle certes assez estival pour la saison mais qui n'en reste pas moins remarquable par son design...

Il virevoltait dans toute la pièce prenant des poses de star accompagnant chacun de ses pas par des petits commentaires.  
- Alliage subtil des matières, formes et couleurs, le créateur possède sans aucun doute un goût sûr et un génie pur...

Sa natte encore trempée lui battait les reins à chaque pas qu'il exécutait comme les top modèles à la télévision bien qu'accentuant fortement la démarche ce qui lui faisait tortiller des fesses comme jamais.  
- L'échancrure est osée mais parfaitement contrôlée pour mettre en valeur les formes galbées et musclées des jambes du modèle...

[Échancrure osée ? C'est un euphémisme ! On se demande par quel miracle cette mini-serviette tient encore autour de ta taille Duo !] Quatre en pleurait tellement la situation était comique ! Trowa s'avança même dans un élan d'humour (1) :  
- C'est pas la collection automne-hiver j'espère !

Tout le monde, mis à part Heero, semblait apprécier ce petit défilé improvisé. Tout le monde, particulièrement Wufei. Depuis l'entrée magistrale du natté en "petite tenue", il était bouche bée, ne détachant pas son regard de la silhouette ondulante. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, Heero ne se contrôla plus, il attrapa le bras de Duo qui passait à proximité et le jeta sans ménagement dans le canapé aux côtés de Quatre et de Trowa. Puis il s'assit, prenant garde à s'interposer entre Duo et le jeune Chinois qui monopolisait comme toujours le fauteuil, l'assassina d'un regard des plus noirs (2) qui sembla lui permettre de se remettre de l'apparition en tenue minimaliste du jeune adolescent. [Il est jaloux ! Yesss ! Ça marche, la carte de la provoc' ! Il est jaloux ! Pauv' Wuffy ! C'est pas le genre de regard agréable à recevoir... mais c'est pas grave ! Il est JALOUX !] Duo jubilait littéralement, fier d'avoir retranché Heero dans les profondeurs de ses sentiments qu'il feignait d'ignorer ! Quatre souriait de toutes ses dents, ressentant l'intensité de cette victoire pour son meilleur ami. Ne lâchant pas des yeux un Wufei qui se renfrognait de plus en plus mal à l'aise dans le fauteuil moelleux, Heero rappela brièvement la raison de cette réunion :  
- Alors ? Cette mission ?

Il avait rarement eu un ton aussi sec, Quatre stoppa net son rire jugeant bon de ne pas énerver plus le Japonais.  
- Aucun problème, on est rentré comme dans du beurre ! (3) Infiltration sans dégâts, presque trop facile. Mais par contre, tu aurais pu me dire que ton virus était super boosté ! Ça m'aurait évité une nanoseconde de stupéfaction !  
- Hnn.

Heero n'écoutait pas vraiment, il semblait perdu dans une introspection de son cœur et tentait vainement de mettre un nom sur le comportement jaloux qu'il avait eu. Puis, analysant les derniers mots prononcés par le Français, il sortit brusquement de ses réflexions :  
- Quoi ? Comment ça, super boosté ?  
- Bah oui, super boosté ! C'est la première fois que tu nous fait un virus aussi performant !  
- Performant ? Je l'ai à peine travaillé !

Il avait dit ça en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Duo assis à côté de lui, s'évertuant à empêcher le trop petit morceau d'éponge de remonter. (4)  
- Pourtant, il a bien trouvé les documents que tu avais listés mais en plus, il m'a évité de perdre du temps à les envoyer au QG en les gravant direct sur le support CD !  
- Il les a gravés ?  
- Bah oui !  
- Sur le CD ?

L'interrogatoire que lui faisait mener Heero commençait à paniquer Trowa. Y aurait-il eu un problème sans qu'il s'en aperçoive ?  
- Oui, sur le CD que tu m'as donné, ce CD-là !

Il sortit l'objet en question et le tendit à Heero. Il l'observa à la lumière du lustre pendant quelques instants avant de se relever brusquement :  
- On a une demi-heure pour partir d'ici !

Et il se rua dans le couloir jusque dans la chambre, laissant ses quatre partenaires dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

* * *

(1) Trowa fait de l'humour ! Attention, prévisions météorologiques incroyables pour la saison (je rappelle qu'on est en été) (dans la fic, c'est le début de l'hiver mais pour nous, c'est l'été, vous suivez ?) : de la neige est prévue ! Même en plaine ! 

(2) Alors, Duo ? Satisfait ? T'es content, il en prend pour son grade le petit Wufei à qui il n'arrivait rien de méchant !

_Duo : Vi, j'suis content ! Pas que je voulais que Feifei (C'est WUFEI !) soit malheureux mais faut bien dire que ça soulage que tout le monde soit à égalité devant ta cruauté !_

Moi ! Cruelle ?!

_Heero : Bah, faut bien avouer que tu nous gâtes... Surtout moi depuis quelques temps, je trouve._

_Duo : Quoi ? Toi ? Tu rigoles !_

_Heero : Parce que tu crois que j'ai apprécié le fait qu'on nous interrompe dans le sous-chapitre précédent ?_

_Duo : Bah, ça avait pas l'air de trop te déranger !_

Hola ! On se calme ! Je veux pas de scène de ménage mouâ ! Et on s'éloigne du sujet en plus !

_Wufei : Oui, j'aimerais bien qu'on revienne sur mon cas. Je comprend pas pourquoi je devrais être "bouche bée" devant cet imbécile !_

_Duo : Parce que tu me trouves irrésistible, mon chou !_

_Wufei : Prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités, Maxwell !_

Euh, je serais toi, Wufei, je ne m'avancerais pas si vite sur ce point- là...

_Heero : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'entends ? Si tu crois que je vais me laisser prendre mon Duo sans me battre..._

_Duo (aux anges, avec des petites étoiles dans les yeux) : Il a dit "mon" Duo ! Et il veux se battre pour moi ! Aaahhh !!! Je suis en plein rêve !_

_La bêta-lectrice : Moi aussi !_

Duo ! DUO ! Reviens parmi nous ! Pour l'instant, rien n'est joué ! Je ne sais pas encore exactement ce que je vais faire de vous trois (quoique, j'ai ma petite idée pour deux d'entre vous mais bon, c'est secret alors...)

_Wufei : Je fais partie des deux ?_

Je ne dirais rien ! Ça gâcherais tout le suspense du sous-chapitre 14 !

_Wufei (aiguisant sa lame) : Donc, ça se décide au sous-chapitre 14 !_

Oskour ! Il me fait peur ! Enlevez-lui son sabre ! Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa ! À l'aide ! Protégez-moi !

_Tous : Hum ! Non ! T'as qu'à être plus gentille avec nous !_

(En courant poursuivie par Wufei) Si j'm'en sors, vous allez souffrir ! Ça, je vous l'jure ! Ma vengeance sera terrible...

_Tous : Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? J'sais pas, j'ai pas entendu. Bon, si on allait siroter quelque chose sur la terrasse, nous ? Bonne idée !_

(3) Demi-sel, j'espère ! Toujours membre active du C.P.L.S.D.B.D.S ! (Pour celles qui n'auraient pas lu les notes du sous-chapitre 9 : Crêpes :P, c'est le Club Pour La Suprématie Du Beurre Demi-Sel)

(4) SONDAGE : Heero regarde-t-il vraiment Duo ou bien le haut des jambes de Duo qu'il tente vainement de cacher ? À vous de choisir ce que vous préférez et n'oubliez pas de voter en me laissant une petite review ! (Perso, je vote pour la deuxième hypothèse...)  
  
Voilou ! Terminé ! Piouf ! J'suis crevée mouâ ! Ça fait deux sous- chapitres que j'écris en une même soirée (on va plutôt dire en une même nuit, il est deux heures du mat') ! Encore heureux que j'avais fait un plan détaillé hier soir sinon, je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais réussi à tout faire ! Je vous donnerais le résultat du sondage la semaine prochaine en même temps que le sous-chapitre 13. Je sais ! Une semaine, c'est long mais il me faut bien ça pour récolter les votes du sondage, pondre le sous-chap' 13... _Bouh ! La menteuse ! Il est déjà écrit !_ Toi la bêta-lectrice, on t'a rien demandé ! J'ai bien le droit à des petites vacances, non ? _Non, tu es sous contrat avec moi alors c'est moi qui décide !_ C'est de l'esclavage ! Je vais appeler l'association qui traite de ça, tu vas avoir des problèmes ! _M'en fous ! J'ai le meilleur avocat en herbe de la ville ! C'est à dire moi !_ D'un autre côté, c'est pas difficile, t'es la seule avocate en herbe de la ville ! _Oui mais n'empêche !_ Mouais, je mets en ligne le sous-chap' 13 la semaine prochaine quand même. Enfin, si tu le veux bien. _(Se la pétant à la manière Réléna) Accordé ! (La description "à la manière Réléna" NE ME CORRESPOND PAS !)_

Kisu à tous (je vais tout faire pour updater avant une semaine, promis !)


	14. Qui est pris qui croyait prendre

**Titre : **Question d'amour...

**Auteur : **Pas changé ça : Kyralya (et oui, encore et toujours !)

**Disclaimer : **Ça non plus ça change pas et pourtant j'aimerais ! Pas à mouâ :'(

**Genre : **Genre gros bazard avec ennuis en perspectives...

**_Résultats (provisoires) du sondage :_**

En ce qui concerne le sondage du sous-chapitre précédent [note (4)], je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de votes, je donnerais donc les résultats définitifs à la fin du chapitre 2.

"Duo" : 1 vote (Bien Calliclès ! Tu voulais "ne pas faire comme tout le monde", bah t'as réussi !)

"Le haut des cuisses de Duo" : 6 votes

"Abstention" : 3 votes

La concurrence est rude ! Mais pour l'instant, "le haut des cuisses de Duo" mène. Je compte sur vous pour faire entendre votre voix !

Cela dit, je vous laisse à votre lecture ! Kisu !

**

* * *

**

**Sous-chapitre 13 : Qui est pris qui croyait prendre...**

Duo resta quelques secondes sur la pas de la porte observant Heero vider l'armoire en quelques secondes. Il y avait déjà deux sacs aux motifs militaires bourrés à ses pieds dont dépassaient quelques morceaux de tissus éparses. L'armoire vide, il se tourna vers le sac le plus proche et s'acharna sur la fermeture éclair qui refusait de se fermer, coincée par un petit morceau de ce qui devait être un T-shirt. Il semblait lutter contre elle de toutes ses forces quand Duo posa une main légère sur les siennes.

- Heero, calme-toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi on doit partir aussi vite ?

Soudainement, le jeune Japonais s'affala de ton son poids sur le sac, comme accablé par une situation qu'il ne contrôlait plus.

- J'me suis fait doubler... j'me suis fait avoir comme un bleu...

Il se releva brusquement, les yeux rageurs, laissant exploser la colère qui l'accablait quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Piraté ! Mon virus ! Il a été piraté par un banal système de détection. Se faire doubler aussi bêtement sur son propre terrain ! Ah il est beau votre Perfect Soldier !

Il shoota dans le sac qui alla éparpiller son contenu au travers de la pièce. Duo ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil, il savait qu'Heero n'était pas du genre à accepter facilement la défaite malgré le fait qu'il s'était toujours arrangé pour gagner ou les rares fois où il lui arrivait de perdre, c'était avec noblesse ce qui lui attirait quand même les félicitations de son entourage. Il s'approcha du corps tendu et crispé à l'extrême et l'attira dans ses bras pour le bercer doucement.

- C'est pas grave.

- Ils vont arriver d'ici une demi-heure maximum...

- Calme-toi.

- J'me suis fait doubler !

- C'est pas grave.

- Duo, je...

- Chut... Calme-toi...

Suivant les conseils murmurés dans son oreille, Heero s'apaisa petit à petit dans le havre de paix que lui offrait l'être si cher à son cœur. Au bout de quelques minutes, il avait retrouvé ses esprits, analysant à nouveau la situation pour en arriver à la conclusion qu'elle n'était pas catastrophique. Il releva alors la tête de l'épaule de Duo pour contempler l'infinie beauté de ses traits. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et tout en dégageant son front blanc de quelques mèches dorées, lui intima l'ordre d'aller finir sa douche pendant qu'il réunissait le reste des affaires.

- Je fais vite, ok ? Après je viens t'aider, promis.

Heero esquissa un faible sourire observant l'adolescent enlacé à la taille de la petite serviette blanche se ruer dans la cabine de douche. [Duo, faire vite sous la douche, j'aimerais voir ça !]

Au fur et à mesure que le chalet se vidait, Heero se reperdait dans des réflexions culpabilisantes, réalisant l'échec de la mission ainsi que toutes les conséquences qui en découleraient et dont il devrait faire le rapport détaillé aux professeurs qui les attendaient au QG. [C'est de ma faute, mon virus n'était pas assez travaillé, je n'étais pas assez concentré sur l'objectif de cette mission, j'aurais dû y aller. J'y serais allé, j'aurais su qu'il ne fallait pas ramener le CD à la planque. Je n'aurais pas blessé Duo, j'aurais pu y aller. Si seulement je n'avais pas écrit toutes ses conneries, il ne les aurait pas lues et je n'aurais pas été poussé à le blesser. Même si c'était accidentel. Pourquoi les ai-je écrites ? Je n'aurais jamais dû ne serait-ce qu'y penser ! Je n'ai pas à penser de telles choses ! Nous sommes en guerre ! Les sentiments sont des faiblesses dont l'ennemi se sert pour nous détruire. J'ai fait preuve de faiblesse, je suis une menace pour le groupe, pour la paix, pour les colonies. Je suis seul responsable de cet échec.]

Vingt minutes plus tard, le petit chalet avait été vidé et les deux Jeeps étaient chargées. On n'attendait plus que Duo, comme d'habitude. Assis sur le capot d'une des voitures, Trowa, les bras croisés sur son torse, fixait la porte d'entrée comme pour l'aider à s'ouvrir sur un Duo enfin prêt à partir. Même Wufei avait fini de tout ranger et attendait aux côtés d'un arbre qu'on donne le départ, assurant ainsi le rôle de guet.

- Quatre ?

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a Yuy ?

- Je... en fait, c'est assez bizarre... il est... Comment dire ? Je...

Il s'interrompit brusquement pour regarder passer l'intéressé devant lui qui tenait une rose entre ses doigts. Cette vision tira Trowa de sa position de contemplation intense de la porte et fixa le jeune Japonais à l'en imprimer définitivement sur ses rétines.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement à la volée laissant passer Duo qui se hâtait de les rejoindre quand il s'emmêla les pieds dans ses lacets défaits, chutant la tête première vers les graviers de l'allée qui entourait le chalet. Il était encore une fois promis à une gamelle magistrale quand il fut rattrapé in extremis par Heero.

- Outch ! C'était moins une, merci mon Heeroninouchet d'amour !

Il l'embrassa furtivement sur le nez avant de le laisser passer. Alors qu'il s'enfonçait entre les quatre murs de leur planque, Duo se dirigea vers la première Jeep pour "taper la discut' le temps qu'Hee-chan revienne".

-Rassure-moi Duo ! T'as pas vraiment appelé Heero "mon Heeroninouchet d'amour" ? Et tu ne l'as pas réellement embrassé sur le nez ?

Trowa cherchait à se rassurer de la vision étrange que le tout jeune couple leur avait offert. Quatre rougit un peu, se sentant un peu coupable de ne pas avoir eu le temps d'aborder l'important sujet des nouvelles relations qu'unissaient à présent les deux garçons avec son amant.

- Bah si, pourquoi ?

- Mais t'es suicidaire ! C'est Yuy ! Tu sais, ce mec au cœur de glace, "Iceman" le bien nommé ! Yuy quoi ! Il devait vraiment être en état de choc pour ne pas t'envoyer valser d'un coup de poing !

- Euh, Trowa ? Je crois que tu n'as pas bien vu. Heero a comme qui dirait... changé pendant que vous étiez partis.

- Quoi ? Comment ça "changé " ?

Wufei s'était soudainement joint à la conversation faisant sursauter le petit groupe. Quatre développa un peu plus son insinuation pour que les deux absents comprennent sans pour autant utiliser des mots trop "purs" pour qu'ils soient déjà employés pour les sentiments d'Heero. Alors que seul le jeune Français (1) voyait s'allumer une étincelle de compréhension aux sous-entendus de son amant, Heero ressortit de la planque interrompant les allusions désespérées fournies par Quatre.

- On peut y aller.

- Hee-chan ?

- Hnn...

- T'es parti faire quoi dans la planque ?

- Je lui ai laissé un petit message qu' "il" comprendra.

- Qui ça "il" ?

Heero démarra le moteur et intima d'un regard le Shinigami à s'installer au plus vite s'il ne voulait pas être abandonné au pied du chalet où les armées d'OZ ne tarderaient pas de venir l'y chercher. Au moment où les deux Jeeps s'enfonçaient dans la forêt par un petit chemin repéré au début de la mission par le Perfect Soldier, d'autres véhicules noirs faisaient leur apparition au bout du sentier principal. L'unique trace de la courte présence de ces jeunes anges de miséricorde étincelait sur la table basse du salon, scintillante de tout l'éclat rouge sang qui perlait le long d'une de ses sombres épines, inconsciente du malheur qu'elle allait leur apporter.

Quatre ressentait un tel état de mal-être que Trowa s'était plusieurs fois inquiété de sa santé mentale, abandonnant quelques microsecondes le nuage de fumée qui le précédait au risque d'emboutir la frêle carcasse de tôle contre un pin. Le bruit l'assourdissait, l'air poussiéreux était irrespirable et le chemin qu'empruntait Heero devant eux méritait de toute évidence le nom de piste forestière. Les nombreux nids-de-poule faisaient balancer de tous les côtés les occupants pressés de la Jeep aux suspensions vieillies et au confort minimal. [Mon cauchemar (2) , c'est exactement comme dans mon cauchemar !] Quatre ferma les yeux pour lutter contre l'hypnotisante vitesse à laquelle les arbres se succédaient devant ses pupilles. Il comprenait mieux le sentiment de danger qui l'avait étouffé ce matin, tout pouvait s'arrêter : son histoire avec Trowa, leurs vies... Tout ne reposait plus que sur la présence d'esprit d'Heero qui les conduisait au QG le plus rapidement possible sans négliger leur sécurité, empruntant uniquement des petits sentiers à travers l'abondante forêt.

Dans l'autre Jeep, Duo s'efforçait de ne pas augmenter la tension présente entre les deux jeunes hommes. Heero avait des réflexes à couper le souffle, évitant de justesse des branches tombées au travers du chemin, tournant au dernier moment dans un autre insoupçonné du regard, des réflexes que la moindre petite réflexion aurait pu briser. Il ne se sentit revivre que lorsque l'imposant bâtiment qu'était le Quartier Général fut visible. Après avoir passé les check points à une vitesse dépassant l'entendement, ne permettant pas aux soldats en poste de réaliser le moindre contrôle, Heero fit un magistral dérapage (3) , immobilisant soudainement la Jeep au pied de l'entrée principale. Duo mit quelques secondes à se remettre d'un arrêt aussi brutal qui avait brouillé son oreille interne (4) ne lui permettant pas de sauter hors de la Jeep comme l'avait fait Heero. La silhouette élancée du Japonais s'était déjà engouffrée entre les portes sécurisées quand il éteignit le moteur qu'il avait laissé tourner. Les quelques soldats en faction dans les couloirs qui eurent la malchance de croiser la boule de nerfs qu'était le Perfect Soldier indiquèrent au Shinigami que la réaction allait être à la hauteur de l'échec essuyé et donc par conséquent d'une violence rarissime. Dans le dédale qui le menait à leurs quartiers personnels, Duo croisait de plus en plus de soldats au regard terrifié (5) et lorsqu'il aperçut un haut gradé à l'œil salement amoché (6) , il rigola intérieurement imaginant la scène d'autorité supérieure qui avait due se dérouler peu de temps avant qu'il n'arrive. Le spectacle qu'il découvrit quelques mètres plus loin ne lui attira aucunement l'envie de rire pas plus que celle de sourire. Heero était dans sa chambre. Il avait appuyé la tête contre la surface dure et blanche du mur, laissant lamentablement pendre ses bras dans le vide. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui choquait le plus l'Américain, son regard s'était arrêté sur l'une de ses mains. Elle laissait s'écouler un fin filet carmin se répandant au sol dans une flaque qui s'agrandissait inexorablement. Tous les doigts de sa main droite semblaient être broyés, certaines plaies suintantes laissaient apparaître quelques fragments blancs baignés dans une immensité rouge de chair déchiquetée.

- Heero ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

À son nom, l'adolescent se redressa, refermant les poings avant d'encastrer le droit dans la marque récente sur le mur taché de la même couleur que le plancher.

- Laisse-moi !

Aucune douleur présente dans son timbre de voix, aucune souffrance. Rien qu'un souffle glacé qui souleva un vent de blizzard dans le cœur d'un ange de la Mort.

* * *

(1) Il a pas du mal déjà Wufei ! Quand il veut pas comprendre celui-là... 

(2) Souvenez-vous, c'est le début du sous-chapitre 7.

(3) Le genre de dérapage qu'on voit dans les films d'action américains à gros budget, si vous voyez à quoi je pense !

(4) L'oreille interne est le dispositif qui nous permet de contrôler en permanence notre équilibre. C'est pour cela que lorsqu'on joue à Colin-Maillard, on nous fait tourner sur nous-même. Ça brouille notre équilibre (et accessoirement nos points de repère mais là, c'est plus le rôle du foulard sur les yeux) et ça explique la démarche titubante. Voilà, c'était la minute scientifique, _(cette fille a fait médecine) _vous pouvez continuer à lire !

(5) "Attention, Perfect Soldier énervé en liberté dans les couloirs de la base ! Ne paniquez pas ! Si vous le croisez, ne le provoquez pas, il peut être dangereux ! Je répète, il peut être dangereux !"

(6) Je vois qu'on m'écoute, ça fait plaisir ! J'avais dit de ne pas le provoquer ! Bien fait pour toi, na !

Sous-chapitre fini ! On peut dire que le tournant néfaste que la fic devait prendre est amorcé ! Sur quelques passages, je trouve que je me suis surpassée, notamment pour la description de la rose sur la table basse du salon ! Sans vouloir me vanter, je trouve qu'elle en jette ! Les deux dernières phrases du sous-chap' aussi, non ? J'attends avec impatience vos reviews pour avoir votre avis ! Le prochain sous-chapitre sera le dernier de ce chapitre 2 (dont je rappelle juste comme ça le titre : "Failed..." , mais alors, je le rappelle juste comme ça, c'est pas du tout dans l'intention de donner une petite piste aux anxieuses qui redouteraient une fin pas vraiment heureuse pour ce chapitre - attention, je ne parle pas de la fic en général !), il s'intitulera (le sous-chapitre 14 ) "Abandon". Que de belles perspectives en vues ! _(Je reformule: Que de sombres perspectives en vues !)_

À bientôt !

P.S : Petit coup d'auto-pub ! J'ai écrit deux nouvelles fics ! L'une est une death ("Aimer, vivre, survivre et mourir.") mais la deuxième ("Mourir pour renaître.") rattrape le coup et la transforme en happy-end ! Elles sont petites et rapides à lire, si ça vous tente...


	15. Abandon

**Titre :** Question d'amour...

**Auteur : **Kyralya

**Disclaimer : **Non, je refuse ! J'en ai marre de le noter alors je le noterais pas !!!

**Genre : **Euh, fic qui part en live, dérapage complet (contrôlé, je vous assure), bref, le début des ennuis !!!

_**Petite note :**_

Deux mois jour pour jour que j'ai fait mon entrée dans le monde de la fanfiction ! _Joyeux anniversaire de 2 mois Kyralya ! _Merci ! Et tout spécialement pour l'occasion, je suis sur Bordeaux pour cette update ! Ça se fête ! Restaurant Japonais ce soir ! _Youpi ! _Miam !

Bonne bouffe ! Euh, je veux dire bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

**Sous-chapitre 14 : Abandon**

-Laisse-moi !

[Jamais !] Malgré l'ordre qu'avait proclamé Heero, Duo rentra dans la chambre, il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans un tel état d'autodestruction. Il s'approcha doucement, sans mouvement brusque, comme on approche un animal sauvage, lui donnant le temps de s'habituer à notre présence. Il posa une main timide sur l'épaule du Japonais qui tremblait sous l'effet de sa crispation extrême, il s'effondra brusquement comme si cette main apaisante venait de lui porter le coup fatal, lui ôtant tout envie de se battre pour un idéal interdit.

- Calme-toi Heero ! Ça ne vaut pas le coup de te mettre dans des états pareils... ça... ça ne te ressemble pas !

Il s'accroupit derrière lui pour l'enlacer dans ses bras, cherchant par quels moyens il allait pouvoir le faire soigner au plus vite.

- Je suis seul responsable...

- Heero ! Non... Ce n'est pas de ta faute !

- Je mets en péril l'équilibre du groupe.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Ils avaient un bon système de défense, c'est tout ! C'est pour cela que l'infiltration était anormalement facile ! Ils n'ont pas jugé avoir besoin de patrouilles...

- Tu ne comprends pas. Ce n'est pas mon virus lamentable qui a tout fait échouer, c'est... c'est toi !

- Moi ? Mais, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Rien ! Non, tu n'as rien fait mais c'est toi ! C'est toi mon problème ! Tu m'as réduit à néant, je ne suis plus rien, je ne fais plus rien si je peux être avec toi, si je suis avec toi. Les sentiments nous rendent faibles !

- Heero ! Arrête ! Tu ne fais que réciter ce que J. a bien voulu t'apprendre !

- Je n'ai pas le droit, c'est dangereux ! Nous sommes en guerre... et je suis un soldat ! Il nous est interdit d'avoir des sentiments !

- Et Quatre ? Et Trowa ? Tu trouves qu'ils représentent un danger ? Pourquoi ont-ils le droit, eux et pas nous ?

- Parce que...

- Ils peuvent s'aimer, eux ! Je veux t'aimer, moi ! Laisse-moi t'aimer !

- Parce que... parce que je vais te faire souffrir ! Je n'ai pas de sentiments ! Je vais te blesser sans le vouloir, tu vas m'en vouloir de te blesser sans cesse, tu vas m'aimer et me haïr à chaque instant, me pardonner et me reprocher toutes mes erreurs jusqu'à ce que ça te détruise au plus profond de ton cœur ! Et je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas être responsable de ça Duo ! Tu n'as pas le droit de m'imposer ça !

- Heero, chaque seconde passée à tes côtés excuserait toutes les souffrances que le monde entier pourrait m'infliger en une vie entière...

- Non ! Tu te trompes ! Tu as tort !

Non, ce n'était pas possible, Heero ne pouvait pas lui dire ça après tout ce qui s'était passé. Il ne pouvait pas vouloir que tout s'arrête. Duo refusait de comprendre les mots qu'il prononçait, il ne voulait pas voir où Heero les emmenait malgré lui. Son cœur lui criait de se taire mais l'esprit du Perfect Soldier restait sourd et continuait à l'entraîner vers ces ultimes mots :

- Duo, c'est fini.

- Ça n'a même pas vraiment commencé ! Tu nous laisse même pas essayer ! Tu as peur Heero ! C'est tout ! C'est rien ! Moi aussi j'ai peur, c'est normal d'avoir peur ! Heero, c'est juste de la peur !

Le jeune Japonais repoussa les bras qui l'enserraient, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait pris sa décision et que rien ne le ferait changer d'avis. Duo ne se rendait pas compte qu'il venait d'abattre sa dernière carte, il s'accrochait désespérément à l'illusion que tout pouvait encore changer, que celui qu'il aimait allait d'une seconde à l'autre tourner un visage radieux vers lui proclamant qu'il rigolait. Il tenta plusieurs fois de retoucher la peau délicate de son amant mais à chaque fois sa main restait dans le vide, évitée de justesse au dernier moment. Il répétait sans cesse les mêmes mots "peur, c'est juste de la peur". Mais un soldat parfait ignore la peur, il se doit de l'ignorer.

- Dis-le moi ! Dis-le moi dans les yeux que tu ne m'aimes pas ! Que tu ne veux plus m'aimer !

Il était effondré, ne sachant plus à quoi se raccrocher, comment le raccrocher. Heero se redressa, le regarda froidement dans les yeux de toute sa hauteur avant de lui répondre, détachant chaque syllabe sans cligner des yeux une seule fois :

- Je ne t'aime pas Duo. (1)

Il l'avait fait ! Sans sourciller, avec un tel aplomb, une telle assurance. Tout ce bonheur n'avait donc été qu'illusoire, un bref moment d'égarement. C'était comme si rien n'avait existé. Duo se sentit submergé par la douleur qui venait lui fendre le cœur et qui s'amusait à torturer les morceaux brisés comme un chat joue avec sa proie avant de la dévorer. Des larmes silencieuses s'écoulaient le long de ses joues blanches, aucune plainte n'arrivait à franchir ses lèvres, aucun souffle. Son esprit et son corps se scindèrent en deux parties, la première s'était arrêtée de fonctionner, n'arrivant pas à intégrer la douleur tandis que la deuxième s'activait malgré tout, malgré cette absence de l'esprit. Son corps s'aida du mur pour se lever et manqua de retomber sur le sol plusieurs fois. Il se précipitait hors de la petite chambre quand il se heurta à un corps froid et statique. Duo n'eut pas le temps de voir qui l'avait ainsi ralenti que son corps l'avait déjà entraîné dans la petite salle commune où les trois autres l'attendaient. Il se jeta dans les bras de Quatre le renversant par terre.

- Duo ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

[Non ! Quatre, pas toi, ne me demande pas ça ! Tu le sais, tu es le seul à comprendre ce que je peux ressentir !] L'américain voulait juste pleurer, juste verser toutes ces larmes qui déchiraient son être, juste se réfugier dans les bras de son ami, il voulait... il voulait juste mourir. Faire cesser cette souffrance, cette intolérable souffrance. Ne plus ressentir, ne plus penser, n'être tout simplement plus là, ne plus rien subir. Mais la Mort accepterait-elle de reprendre son enfant ? Elle qui l'avait si souvent épargné, pourquoi ne le souhaitait-Elle pas à ses côtés ? Il ne voulait plus porter le lourd linceul qu'Elle lui avait confié.

- Duo ! DUO ! Parle-moi ! Duo !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Je... je ne sais pas, Trowa ! J'en sais rien !

Wufei regarda un instant Trowa l'air interloqué. Son empathie lui poserait-elle des problèmes ces temps-ci ? Il s'était plaint à plusieurs reprises de quelques maux de tête tenaces mais ils s'étaient vite dissipés avec un ou deux cachets d'aspirine. Le jeune Arabe se consacra à bercer doucement son meilleur ami, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que d'essayer vainement de le calmer.

[Pardon Duo. Ce n'était qu'un beau rêve, nous avons juste fait un beau rêve. Je ne peux pas t'aimer, je ne peux pas même si je le veux de tout mon être. Je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer. Nous, pauvres créatures des bas-fond, il nous est interdit d'aimer. (2) Un oiseau peut aimer un poisson, mais où pourraient-ils vivre ? (3) C'est pour toi que je le fais ! Tu es trop... pur. Je ne te mérite pas, je ne ferais que t'entraîner dans ma chute. La douleur que tu ressens n'est rien comparé à ce que tu aurais subi si je ne t'avais pas quitté maintenant. Je suis désolé. Pardonne-moi Duo.]

Il lui était rentré dedans violemment et n'avait pas eu un regard en arrière pour s'excuser. Même s'il comprenait pourquoi, il estimait que le minimum s'imposait quelque soit la situation. Il pénétra dans l'étroite pièce et contempla un instant le mur défoncé et la mare de sang qui s'étendait autour de son protégé. Il eut un petit regard agacé devant la position de soumission qu'il lui offrait : à genoux, les mains sur les yeux retenant des larmes qui se mêlaient au sang s'échappant encore de ses plaies. Il avait détruit son œuvre, saboté des heures d'entraînement intensif, tout réduit à néant en quelques secondes. Il était grand temps qu'il reprenne les choses en main, qu'il le remodèle une nouvelle fois, il le perfectionnerait, il abattrait toutes les failles, il le rendra invincible ! Il s'avança vers le corps recroquevillé avant de le frapper violemment, le propulsant contre le mur.

- Soumission ! Serait-ce de la soumission ? Que t'ai-je appris ? En aucun cas ne faire preuve de faiblesse ! Répète !

Il le saisit par le cou avant de le lancer à travers la pièce.

- RÉPÈTE !

- Ne... ne jamais faire preuve de faiblesse.

Heero ne luttait plus, il avait perdu la foi. Le voir à ses pieds, le voir se laisser frapper... Il n'était plus ce qu'il avait fait de lui.

- Debout ! Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu es devenu ? Un faible ! Un danger ! Tu as vraiment cru que tu pourrais aimer ?

- Je... Non ! Je n'ai pas de sentiments... je n'ai pas de sentiments...

Il ne faisait que lui dire ce qu'il voulait entendre mais la conviction avait disparue. Il fallait qu'il réveille en lui l'esprit du Perfect Soldier. À tout prix !

- Tu les as mis en danger, tu nous as tous mis en danger ! Au nom de quoi ? De l'amour ? L'amour n'existe pas, 01 ! Il n'est qu'utopie, une vieille fable que l'on raconte pour cacher la laideur ce monde ! Tu n'es pas de ceux qui se laisse abuser par de la poudre aux yeux. Il est temps.

- Oui, il est temps.

Heero se releva enfin, une lueur de victoire scintilla dans les yeux du professeur J. , il le récupérait. Il sortit de la chambre, se sachant suivi de près par le pilote du Wing. Chaque pas vers la salle commune résonnait comme les trompettes de la victoire. Il fallait qu'il lui assène l'ultime coup de grâce, il voulait qu'il assiste à son triomphe. [Que la vengeance est douce !] J. ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'ils furent au centre de la pièce ronde, savourant le doux spectacle de la déchéance de l'Américain.

- Vois Heero à quel point les sentiments nous rendent vulnérables. Souviens-toi de ce jour où tu t'étais égaré, souviens-toi des conséquences de cet égarement.

Derrière lui, Heero fixait un point éloigné droit devant lui, refusant de jeter un regard même un instant vers ses coéquipiers. S'il le voyait, s'il croisait son regard, ces magnifiques prunelles améthystes qui le hantaient toutes les nuits depuis des mois, il mourrait plutôt que de le laisser souffrir. Mais il ne fallait pas. Il se devait d'être fort pour la paix, pour le monde, pour lui... Il serra les poings pour emprisonner entre ses doigts meurtris la faiblesse dont il faisait preuve. Quelques gouttes de sang s'échappèrent de ses poings et s'écrasèrent silencieusement au sol. Le professeur J. reprit la direction de la salle d'entraînement par un couloir sombre. Heero l'y suivit d'un pas décidé après s'être presque imperceptiblement arrêté devant la mince frontière que le pas de la porte représentait et qui le séparerait à jamais de Duo.

POV de Quatre :

Il s'était arrêté, il avait hésité. Mais il a choisi. Choisi de le laisser, de l'abandonner. Il s'engouffrait à présent dans les ténèbres désireuses d'éteindre la flamme qui avait réchauffé son cœur de glace, ne laissant derrière lui que quelques gouttes de sang qui n'allaient pas tarder à s'assécher.

Fin du POV.

La mission avait lamentablement échouée, sur tous les points et cette défaite, mère de néfastes changements, n'avait hélas pas fini d'enfanter et promettait de sa sombre descendance bien d'autres tourments à venir.

[_Mission failed... Failed..._]

* * *

(1) Aie, là ça fait mal... 

(2) Je sais, j'ai piqué la réplique de "Moulin Rouge" mais il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas qu'à être aussi belle !

(3) Ok, je sais, faut que j'arrête de piquer mes répliques dans des films d'amour ! Mais c'est siiiii joliiiii ! Là, c'est tiré de "À Tout Jamais, la Véritable Histoire de Cendrillon."

Voualà ! Deuxième chapitre fini ! Piouf ! On aura mis le temps ! Le premier fait tout ridicule à côté. Va falloir que je fasse attention à la longueur de mes chapitres parce que si ça continue, le troisième risque d'être encore plus long et donc interminable ! Il faut dire aussi que si je me tenais à mes prévisions initiales, je n'aurais plus ce problème ! Mon plan ne me sert à rien puisque je le modifie sans cesse ! Et le pire, c'est que plus j'en écris, plus j'ai l'impression que j'en ai encore à écrire ! Désolée mais cette fic ne sera pas courte ! Elle va s'étaler bien plus que ce que j'avais prévu, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas ? D'un autre côté, maintenant que je suis lancée, pas question de la bâcler ! Non, je tiens à ce que ma première fic soit potable pour que dans quelques années, quand j'aurais l'esprit mélancolique, je puisse la relire sans m'esclaffer à toutes les lignes ! Et puis, si vous la lisez, c'est qu'elle doit être un minimum intéressante, non ? Ou bien, c'est juste histoire de passer le temps ? Oskour ! Me voilà dans une grosse période de doute ! Faut-il que je continue, est-ce vraiment la peine ? _Oui !_ Mon histoire est somme toute banale et sans intérêt ! _On s'en fiche, c'est tout mimi et c'est tout ce qui compte. _Help ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Je laisse tomber ? Sortez-moi de ce gouffre profond qu'est le manque d'assurance ! Review, viens à mon secours !

Sinon, moi je connais ce qui va se passer ensuite ! Vous aimeriez savoir hein ????? En fait, la fanficeuse est une pote à moi, elle m'a fait lire la suite en avant-première et exclusivité (je suis la gamma-lectrice, oui ou non !!!). Bon, aller, je vous fait un résumé court, je suis pas chienne ! Heero, qui n'assume son attirance pour les jeunes garçons pré-puberts, décide de se retirer du monde en devenant prêtre catholique. Duo, dépité, sort avec Quatre et ils partent en cure de thalassothérapie en Suisse, Trowa, pas content, se suicide, et Wufei qui se retrouve par conséquent tout seul, s'achète un chien qu'il appellera Toby ('ssis 'ssis Toby ! [Blam]) (Là, c'est de "Basile, détective priv"). Là, du coup, j'imagine que vous avez beaucoup moins envie de lire la suite, non ??? Maieuh, tu m'as pourri mon groove ! _Désolé, vous avez pourri le groove de la fanficeuse. _**Escusez-moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii [chute par la fenêtre suivie de ... BLAM ! ] (Bon, là c'est dans "Kuzco, l'empereur mégalo" : **on vous avait prévenu, on est fan de Disney ou on l'est pas !!! **Ouais, mais là, ça devient grave !)**

À plus !!!


	16. Trois semaines plus tard

**Titre : **Question d'amour...

**Auteur : **Kyralya

**Disclaimer : **Pas à moi... Qui a dit "encore heureux" ?

**Genre : **Bah là en fait je sais pas... Après "Abandon", je vois pas vraiment quel est le nouveau genre de c'te fic. Une chose est sûre, on a quitté le gimauve, bonbon et sucré.

**__**

Résultats définitifs du sondage :

Pour "Duo" : 3 votes

Pour "le haut des cuisses de Duo" : 8 votes

Abstention : 4

Sur un total de 14 votes (je sais : 3 plus 8 plus 4 15 ! Oui mais y a Linou qui a voté pour les deux - uniquement dans le but de m'embêter ! Alors ça fait 15-1 14 ! Et dire que j'ai eu mon bac S avec 10 en Maths ! C'est pas avec une démonstration comme celle-là que je l'aurais eu !)

Merci pour tous ces votes !

**__**

Réponses aux reviews :

Pas d'adresse e-mail et comme je ne voulais pas rester sans y répondre :

Merci beaucoup à _Duhkha_ pour ta review pour "Mourir pour renaître", elle m'a énormément touchée. Il y a des reviews comme la tienne qui laisse des traces, s'imprimant secrètement dans le cœur et qui motive dans ces moments où la foi s'égare. Merci à toi !

**__**

Petite note :

Désolée pour ce "mini" sous-chapitre mais je vous promets d'updater le prochain très vite !

* * *

**Chapitre III : _"Sacrifices..." _**

**Sous-chapitre 1 : Trois semaines plus tard...**

POV de Trowa :

Trois semaines qu'il n'est plus là, trois semaines déjà qu'il est parti. Trois semaines qu'il s'y enferme chaque jour pendant des heures attendant son retour, effleurant sans relâche de ses doigts les traces de sang séchées sur le mur meurtri. Trois semaines de quarantaine. Pour lui. Pour nous. Sans aucune nouvelle. Pas une. En trois semaines. Duo semble s'enfoncer dans les remouds flasques d'une déprime dévastatrice, refusant tout contact, de n'importe quelle sorte, même avec Quatre. Trois semaines de silence. Il ne dit plus un mot, se couchant rarement avant les premières lueurs de l'aube et se levant toujours avant que le soleil ne soit plus rogné par la ligne d'horizon. Ses nuits doivent être trop peuplées de sombres songes pour qu'il puisse vouloir les allonger. Les miennes n'en sont pas moins courtes. Quatre est comme perdu ces temps-ci. Il refuse d'aborder le sujet avec moi, je sens bien qu'il le voudrait mais je crois que lui-même ignore ce qui lui arrive. Chaque nuit, il gémit, pleure parfois, hurle et s'agite comme si sa vie était en danger. Et moi, je suis là, impuissant, n'arrivant ni à le réveiller, ni à le calmer. Je passe des heures à le prendre dans mes bras, veillant à ce qu'il ne se blesse pas dans ses moments d'agitation brusques et désordonnés, lui murmurant des mots doux apaisants qui n'ont aucun effet. Et le matin, il se réveille plus fatigué que la veille. Il s'épuise un peu plus chaque jour... ou _on_ l'épuise. Serait-ce possible que ses cauchemars soient liés à son empathie ? Qui alors ? Heero ? Duo ? Lequel des deux fait souffrir mon bel ange des sables la nuit durant ? Et pourquoi ne revient-il pas ? Où est-il, ce frère d'armes à la présence de glace ? Que lui fait-on subir ? Chacun de nous se sent incomplet, dépossédé d'une partie de lui-même. Il était notre point de repère, immuable, notre étoile polaire (1). Et cela fait trois semaines que notre boussole s'affole d'avoir perdu son Nord. Bien sûr, il nous est arrivé d'être séparé plus longtemps, en mission, seul ou à deux, plus rarement à trois mais jamais à quatre. Cinq oui, quatre non. Je croise le regard de Wufei. Il est... différent. Il brille d'une lueur consciente de sa rareté. À trop s'être enfermé dans ses méditations interminables, il a enfin trouvé la réponse à sa question. Et cette nouvelle réalité l'angoisse, tout comme moi. Nous n'avions pas prévu ça, nous n'avions pas été préparés à une telle éventualité. Comment aurions-nous pu imaginer que la confiance mutuelle et indispensable entre les membres du groupe s'accompagnerait d'une dépendance ? D'une dépendance presque viscérale, au-delà d'une drogue ou d'une quelconque substance au mécanisme intrinsèque, au-delà de tout. Une nécessité devenue aussi absolue et inconnue que respirer. Une nécessité dont on se rend compte qu'elle est là, qu'elle existe que lorsqu'on en est privé, jusqu'à ce que le corps la réclame supprimant toute autre demande de l'esprit. (2) Cette nécessité devenue manque. Un manque. Oui, il nous manque. Heero nous manque.

Fin du POV.

* * *

(1) Ça fait pas un peu cliché ça ???

(2) Arrêtez donc de respirer un peu, vous comprendrez mieux ce que je veux dire par là !

Pardon pour ce sous-chapitre excessivement court mais bon, c'est du Trowa aussi ! Ne lui demandez pas de pondre 15 pages, il peut pô !!! Je vous mets le prochain sous-chap' dès que possible ! Je vous donne pas le titre parce que... _il faut les boules ! _Mara, dégage de mon clavier ! **Elle a raison, il fout les boules ! **Mais euh ! Moi je l'aime bien ! **_Pourquoi ça ne nous étonnes pas ?_**

D'ici là, portez-vous bien !!!


	17. Tu redeviendras le Perfect Soldier Heero...

**Titre **: Question d'amour...

**Auteur **: Kyralya

**Disclaimer **: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient (Pour l'instant ! J'ai pas encore tout épuisé ! Il me reste le kidnapping...)

**Couples **: 03x04x03 et notre 01x02x01 n'est plus... Snif ! Y a des fois, comme ça, où je ne m'aime pas mais alors pas du tout !

**Genre **: Euh, genre pas grand chose en fait !

**

* * *

**

**Sous-chapitre 2 : Tu redeviendras le Perfect Soldier Heero !**

POV de J. :

Ça avait été long... et dur. Surtout pour lui. Il avait tout subi, les pires choses que j'avais pues imaginer, tout ce qu'il avait fallu que j'imagine pour le faire réagir. (1) Ce qu'il se refusait de faire les premiers jours. Puis, enfin, au bout d'une semaine, je croyais que ça y était, que tout était fini, que le Perfect Soldier était de retour. J'avais réussi ! Pourquoi avais-je donc le sentiment bizarre que cela avait été trop facile, qu'Heero n'avait finalement pas opposé beaucoup de résistance ? Pourquoi avais-je eu le besoin d'un dernier test, d'un ultime test ? Je préparai une série d'images qu'il devait analyser, une série de photos dont il devait déterminer les dangers. Et parmi elles, un portrait. Un magnifique portrait du pilote 02. Souriant comme jamais, Maxwell Duo dans toute sa détestable splendeur. Il fit défiler les images à une vitesse folle et ne cilla pas une seconde quand le portrait passa. Rien, aucune réaction décelable. Il se tourna ensuite vers moi, me sortant une série de chiffres qui correspondaient aux images représentant un danger potentiel avant de sortir de la salle d'examens. Je vérifiai ses réponses : le pilote n'y figurait pas. Il ne le considérait plus comme un danger, il n'y avait plus à craindre de lui, mon œuvre était parfaite, à nouveau. Sa simple vision ne risquait pas d'anéantir le dur travail d'une semaine éprouvante. Rassuré sur mon pressentiment, je décidai de laisser tranquille Heero pour le reste de la journée et de me pencher sur mes autres travaux que j'avais délaissés. J'avais travaillé jusque tard dans la nuit quand à 3h00 du matin, éreinté, je me traînai dans les couloirs sombres pour rejoindre mes appartements. Une faible lumière bleutée attira soudainement mon regard. Elle filtrait légèrement au bas d'une porte, en me rapprochant, je réalisais que cette porte était celle de la salle d'examens. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être... Il n'avait pas... Une raison autre que ce qui me venait inlassablement à l'esprit devait expliquer cette étrange lumière qui n'avait pas lieu d'être, qui ne pouvait être ! Ce que je vis au travers la serrure m'écœura au plus profond. Heero était agenouillé sur la table à la place du clavier du super-ordinateur et n'avait d'yeux que pour l'écran. Ses mains le parcouraient sans cesse dans de multiples caresses. Ses yeux avaient cette lueur détestable, cette lueur que j'avais crue lui avoir enlever. Était-ce à cause de la lumière diffuse de l'écran ou bien ses yeux brillaient un peu plus, augmentant l'étrangeté de ses prunelles cobalts, si exceptionnellement rares notamment pour un Japonais. Heero s'était joué de moi, il avait caché son jeu avec adresse, il y était encore et toujours profondément attaché. Que lui avait-il donc fait pour qu'il résiste à ce point ? Pour qu'il _me _résiste à ce point ? J'aurais ma revanche Maxwell, tu me paieras cet affront ! Je le jure, tu ne t'en tiras pas comme ça. J'obtiendrais son sacrifice mental ! (2) Je reprendrais mon dû. Il est à moi. À moi seul ! Je te casserais, je te réduirais à néant, Heero sera celui qui t'affligera ma vengeance, tu ne seras plus rien. La victoire n'en sera que plus belle !

Heero se retourna brusquement, il avait enfin ressenti ma présence. Il avait retrouvé son regard de glace et semblait sur le qui-vive. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers le portrait du pilote qu'il caressa une dernière fois avant d'éteindre le moniteur. Dans l'obscurité soudaine, il s'était redressé et s'approchait silencieusement de ma position. Je repris alors le plus naturellement possible ma progression vers mes appartements. Je ressentais son regard glacial m'accompagner jusqu'à ce qu'une intersection me fit disparaître de son champ de vision. Le lendemain, je lui fit reprendre l'entraînement, n'hésitant pas à le maltraiter autant physiquement que mentalement. Je lui sacrifiai toutes mes journées et mes nuits, toutes mes pensées, les moindres instants de ma vie pendant deux autres semaines, mais le résultat obtenu était... jouissif ! Son entrée les avait tous fait sursauter. Ils s'étaient écartés sur son passage, ébahis devant mon travail. (3) Un mélange de stupéfaction et d'admiration teintaient leurs yeux. (4) Tous reconnaissaient ma suprématie, (5) tous sauf un. Il n'était pas dans la salle commune mais errait dans sa chambre comme il en avait pris l'habitude depuis trois semaines. Oh ! Jubilation extrême quand il le saisit par le col pour le jeter dehors. Sans un mot, sans un regard. L'indifférence dont il faisait preuve était un spectacle ravissant.

- HEE-CHAN !!!

Il aurait beau défoncer cette porte à coups de poings, il ne parviendra jamais à abattre les remparts que j'avais dressés. Il me toisa les yeux mouillés. (6) Allez ! Reconnais ma suprématie ! Tu as perdu, définitivement perdu !

- Vous ne faites que le détruire ! Il... C'est un être humain, il _doit _faire preuve de sentiments !

Pauvre fou ! Tu ignores donc tout. Je le protège de la folie des Hommes. Voile-toi la face tant que tu veux, Heero ne subira plus ta sinistre influence ! Je lui répondis d'un sourire narquois avant de sortir du quartier des pilotes pour mieux savourer ma victoire. Ce n'est que le début, Maxwell, le début de ta déchéance !

Fin du POV.

- HEE-CHAN !!!

Au cri que poussa Duo, Quatre, Trowa et Wufei sortirent de leur torpeur. Ils étaient comme entrés en transe quand Heero avait son apparition dans la petite pièce circulaire. Il leur était apparu comme un roc, inébranlable et n'avait pas daigné leur accordé un seul regard même s'il n'aurait pu que leur en donner un glacial. Ils croisèrent le professeur J. qui retournait à son labo, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Tout essoufflé malgré la courte distance qui séparait la pièce commune du couloir où Duo s'était effondré, Quatre lui adressa un regard noir et n'obtint en réponse qu'un sourire encore plus satisfait. Il le poursuivit des yeux s'enfoncer dans l'ombre d'un couloir avant de se souvenir que son meilleur ami était au plus mal.

- Duo ! Est-ce que ça...

Il ressentit alors une douleur s'insinuer dans son cœur, si intense qu'il avait l'impression qu'il se brisait. Non, Duo n'allait pas bien et le voile qui recouvrait son empathie s'était si brusquement levé que Quatre se sentait à la limite de l'évanouissement. Il essaya de rehausser ses barrières mentales avant de penser à d'approcher l'Américain. Trowa et Wufei s'attelaient déjà à réconforter maladroitement leur ami quand Quatre put enfin s'approcher d'eux. Mais soudain, sa vue se brouilla douloureusement pour ne devenir qu'une sombre spirale infinie qui attira sa conscience dans les ténèbres. Il n'eut que le temps d'hurler de douleur, la main pressée sur la tempe avant de s'écrouler par terre, inanimé.

* * *

(1) Je vous épargnerais les atrocités qui ont bien pues fleurir dans son esprit de malade mental ! 

(2) Premier sacrifice ! Quel sera le deuxième ? Pour qui sera-t-il ? Les paris sont ouverts !

(3) "ébahis" tu rêves mon gars, prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités !

(4) Ce mec n'a pas le jugement impartial !

(5) Il est pas imbu de lui-même déjà ! Il est détestable, à la limite vomitif ! _MAIS IL EST VOMITIF ! On peut savoir pourquoi tu le fais si ignoble ? _Parce qu'il l'est ! C'est tout, c'est comme ça, j'arrive pas à le voir autrement !** Non, moi j'aime bien ! Je veux aussi la suprématie (de moi) sur le monde ! Tout comme ce bon J. ! Je suis aussi cruelle, sadique, dominatrice et je comprends aisément que mes soldats soient des machines qui n'écoutent que mes ordres (vont pas se mettre à réfléchir non plus...) **Calliclès, t'as pas oublié de prendre tes petites pilules roses par le plus grand des hasards ? Tu sais, ces petites pilules que le médecin t'a prescrites !** Oui, c'est vrai qu'il était pas trop d'accord pour que je sorte de mon Centre de Réadaptation des Grands Malades Mentaux sans avoir complètement fini ma thérapie... **_On le comprend !_

(6) Bravo, il pleure ! T'es content de toi j'espère !

J. : Oui, ça va. Quoique, tu peux pas faire mieux ?

Pire tu veux dire !

J. : Tout dépend de quel point de vue on se place...

Pauv' mec ! Tu ne mérites même pas que je t'écoute ! Casse-toi avant que j'm'énerve !

J. : Wouahahahahah ! Le monde entier sera sous la domination de mon œuvre ! Je serais adulé par tous ! Ouvrez les yeux pauvres brebis égarées ! Je ne fais que vous montrer la voie à suivre !

BLAM !

Vous croyez que j'ai frappé un peu trop fort ? **Écoute, s'il est mort, je crois que personne ne t'en voudra. **_Ouais, moi j'aurais frappé plus fort je crois. _Il ne respire plus quand même. Je pourrais avoir des ennuis, vous croyez pas ? **Personne à part nous n'est au courant, t'accroche un parpaing à ses pieds et tu le jettes dans un lac ! Hop ! Ni vu ni connu j't'embrouille ! **_Mouais, pas bête ! Pas de preuves, pas de problèmes..._

PLOUF !

(Se frottant les mains) Bon, si on y allait nous ? C'est pas l'toutou mais faut promener l'chien ! **Oh tout poilu, te toutou !!! Oh to papouilles !!! **_Arrête de martyriser ce pauv' chien Calliclès !_

****

_Petite note super pas importante :_

Aujourd'hui est un jour magnifique ! Je viens de faire mes premiers pas à la télé ! En tant que figurante mais quand même ! C'était pour un téléfilm ! Raah ! C'était trop bien ! Quand je vous disais, une journée exceptionnelle ! Je suis désolée de la "pourrir" avec un sous-chap' aussi nul mais bon... Je fais avec ce que j'ai (écrit) ! lol !

Tout plein de kisu de la part d'une future star (j'm'y crois trop déjà !)


	18. Hospitalisation

Titre : Question d'amour...

Auteur : Kyralya

Disclaimer : Pas à moi et pourtant, je demande pas grand chose ! Juste les deux premiers G-Boys !

Couples : 03x04x03 et 02x01 mais manque de bol, 01 est redevenu Perfect Soldier...

**__**

Petite note :

Je vais me faire lyncher... Petit sous-chapitre... Et en plus il est merdique... Et comme si ça suffisait pas, ça fait une éternité que j'ai pas updaté... Je vais me faire lyncher... Je l'ai mérité... Je vais me faire lyncher...

**_Petite note "Coup de cœur" :_**

Je vous conseille VRAIMENT d'aller lire "Everytime" de Kari30150, c'est une pure merveille (à mon goût), faut juste prévoir quelques mouchoirs et un remontant efficace de moral. Toutes mes félicitations à toi Kari ! Je ne dirais que ce mot : BEAU !

* * *

**Sous-chapitre 3 : Hospitalisation**

Quand Quatre revint à lui, il fut accueilli par un bipbip strident qui semblait s'affoler. Il avait la désagréable sensation d'une bouche pâteuse qui annonce les matins aux réveils difficiles. Il ouvrit timidement les yeux que la lumière trop forte blessait. La première constatation qu'il put faire, c'était que la pièce dans laquelle il était allongé était anormalement blanche pour qu'il puisse être dans sa chambre ou dans le lit de Trowa. (1) Le bipbip strident s'était enfin tu.

- Quatre ? Comment te sens-tu ?

Sa main était comprimée dans une autre qui ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher. Il se tourna vers son propriétaire manifestement inquiet et lui adressa un sourire lumineux. Comme il semblait désorienté, désarmé devant la situation qui dépassait tout le monde. Comme il semblait s'en vouloir, ses yeux d'un vert magnifique le fixaient comme s'il était la seule chose dans ce monde qui vaille la peine d'être vue et Quatre aimait ça. Oui, il aimait ça, c'était ses yeux-là qui lui avaient appris à aimer le vert.

- Trowa... Oui, ça va.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Quatre ? Tu t'es évanoui comme ça, d'un coup, en hurlant en te serrant la tête entre tes mains !

- Je...

Il réalisa qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la petite chambre de l'hôpital de la base. Tout le monde était présent : Duo bien sûr qui se rongeait les sangs prétextant qu'il était la cause de tout ça, Wufei, affalé dans le seul siège de la pièce était occupé à supporter les reproches de Duo, Sally réglait les nombreuses machines directement reliées à son corps et... Heero... Heero aussi était là, il était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre et fixait le paysage d'un œil vide.

- Je me suis laissé dépasser par les émotions.

- Tu m'as fait peur ! Ne refais plus jamais ça, d'accord ?

Trowa s'était vraiment affolé quand il avait vu la frêle silhouette tomber par terre sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Sally vint alors interrompre les deux tourtereaux :

- Mais comment cela se fait-il ? Tu n'as pas remonté tes barrières mentales quand tu as ressenti que Duo souffrait ? Ce n'est pas logique, tu n'aurais jamais succombé à la seule douleur que Duo ressentait à ce moment-là !

- Je... j'étais en colère contre le professeur J. , ça a dû jouer un rôle quelconque. J'étais vraiment _très _en colère. Et puis, je sais pas, j'ai eu une drôle d'impression...

- Oui ?

- Euh, l'impression... d'être submergé... oui, c'est ça... submergé par des sentiments néfastes... et j'ai... déconnecté.

- Pourquoi t'être tenu la tête alors ? D'habitude, tu souffres plutôt au niveau du cœur...

Sally continuait son interrogatoire, sachant que Quatre ne lui disait pas toute la vérité, il s'était empourpré et semblait mal à l'aise, choisissant avec soin les moindres mots qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres.

- Je sais pas... c'est peut-être une crise d'empathie. J'en ai faites quelques unes quand j'étais plus petit.

- Mais c'est parce que tu ne savais pas encore bien maîtriser ton don...

- Je... J'EN AI MARRE ! Laisse-moi Sally ! Tu m'énerves avec tes questions, tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à me faire dire ? Je vais bien, c'était juste une petite crise d'empathie, j'étais fatigué, énervé, j'ai fait une regrettable petite crise ! C'est tout ! Alors arrête ! J'aimerais que tu me laisses tranquille !

Tout le monde avait sursauté. Jamais Quatre n'avait élevé la voix à ce point. Sally se sentit injustement agressée et sortit furieuse de la chambre en claquant la porte. Seul Heero n'avait pas bougé, fixant toujours sans grand intérêt un point quelconque dans le paysage désertique. Duo lui jetait parfois quelques coups d'œil mais en vain, il n'y répondrait plus maintenant, il le savait. Il le lui avait fait clairement comprendre. Il avait essayé d'avoir une discussion avec lui pendant que Quatre était inconscient, discussion qui s'était vite transformée en monologue. Alors qu'il s'enflammait de plus en plus, le Japonais y avait mis un terme en lui tournant le dos et en lui répliquant froidement :

- Tu étais une erreur de parcours. (2)

Et puis Quatre s'était réveillé. La culpabilité de Duo se renforça quand il entendit d'une oreille discrète que sa douleur avait précipité le malaise du jeune Arabe. Il s'était alors promis de ne plus le mettre en danger, en aucun cas et qu'il ferait tout pour empêcher son cœur d'hurler dans celui de son ami. Tout, sans aucune hésitation.

* * *

(1) Comme de par hasard, dans le lit de Trowa ! On se demande bien ce qu'il pourrait y faire ? Dormir ? Hum, j'ai du mal à y croire mais je lui accorde le bénéfice du doute... 

(2) La phrase qui tue ! Argh ! _C'est moi qui vais te tuer !_

À bientôt ! Plein de kisulu !

Kyralya

P.S : On ne tue pas la fanficeuse, mes bêta et gamma s'en occupent déjà ! Merci ! lol !


	19. Ordre de mission

**Titre **: Question d'amour...

**Auteur **: Kyralya

**Disclaimer **: Pas à mouâ !

**Couples **: 03x04x03, 02x01 et 05x... qui ? Vous allez vite le savoir ! Niack, niack !

__

**Petite note :**

Kikou ! Je suis désolée mais je ne vais pas pouvoir updater avant un (bon) moment : c'est ma rentrée ! Snif ! :'(

Je vais tout faire pour updater avant un mois mais ça va être dur... Va falloir que j'aille quémander chez des potes un accès à internet...

Kisu ! Et bonne lecture !

P.S : je sais, ce sous-chapitre est encore un peu trop court... Gomen !

* * *

**Sous-chapitre 4 : Ordre de mission**

_POV de Wufei _(1) :

Comment osent-ils ? Moi ! Faire ce truc de... de onna ! Me rabaisser à ce niveau est indigne de mon rang ! Et comment voulez-vous que j'arrive à méditer au milieu de ÇA ? Cet imbécile de Maxwell qui ne lâche pas le morceau, poursuivant Heero jusque dans les moindres recoins où il tente de se cacher. Il est coriace. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il déciderait de "le" faire revenir parmi nous ! Quatre a beau lui répéter que Heero est mort et que "draguer" le Perfect Soldier ne sert à rien, il continue à chercher la faille. Et s'il n'avait pas tort ? C'est vrai après tout, d'après Quatre, ils sont quand même allés très loin. Il n'a pas pu refouler tout ça sans qu'il ne persiste une petite faille. En plus, il ne le repousse pas quand il s'approche de trop. Ok, il reste indifférent mais bon, allez savoir ce que pense le Perfect Soldier ! Si ça se trouve, il aime ces petits moments où Duo le teste. Comme en ce moment. Duo savait très bien qu'en parlant informatique et mission, il arriverait à lui arracher plus de deux mots.

- Pour localiser sa voiture ? Ok ! Je force l'accès au satellite militaire espion qui est en orbite géostationnaire des plaines du Midwest. Ensuite, je scanne les plaques de la voiture de Mister Big pour avoir un aperçu de sa position. Ensuite, je repositionne la parabolique sur camion régie jusqu'à 20,12 degrés Est, rebondir sur West Star Atlantic, balancer le signal jusqu'aux Açores, reprendre Comstat 6 puis on repart sur Stacom par transpondeur mille cent vingt-douze en direct sur la parabole "Mister Big" ! C'est presque trop facile ! (2)

Waouh ! Il m'étonnera toujours ! La vitesse à laquelle il nous a sorti la "technique" pour localiser c'te voiture était des plus impressionnantes ! Ses yeux ont toujours une lueur proche de la jubilation quand il parle de cette façon. Le truc qui m'a achevé, c'est le "C'est presque trop facile !" balancé dans un souffle de constatation évidente. Pour lui en tout cas ! Perso, j'ai décroché au bout des 20,12 degrés Est. Duo, lui, n'a sûrement rien compris non plus mais il ne l'a pas lâché du regard ne serait-ce qu'une microseconde pour battre des cils ! Et le "Best of the must of the must" comme le dirait si bien cet idiot de Maxwell, ça a été le sourire éphémère qui s'est dessiné sur ses lèvres à la fin de ce qui restera dans l'Histoire comme sa plus grande phrase. Mais suis-je le seul à l'avoir vu ? Duo ne réagit pas, c'est bizarre, parce que ce sourire lui était adressé tout de même, y a pas de doute là-dessus ! Normalement il devrait être en train de sauter dans toute la pièce s'exclamant qu'il avait eu l'immense privilège d'un sourire. Mais il ne réagit pas, j'ai dû rêvé alors. Pourtant j'aurais juré...

Tiens ! Voilà Quatre qui passe. Oh là ! Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ! Il est en colère, c'est rare. Et Trowa qui arrive. Ok ! Je comprend mieux les cris étouffés de tout à l'heure : y'a de l'eau dans l'gaz ! Ils vont donc jamais me laisser tranquille pour méditer ? J'en ai besoin moi ! Faut qu'j'avale la pilule moi aussi ! Ok, elle est pas vraiment de la même nature que celle que Trowa se tape mais bon quand même ! Faire un boulot de onna ! Aller et venir au bon vouloir des gens, les servir avec le sourire alors que pas un ne va me remarquer, être enfermé dans ce bar minable et enfumé parce qu'il aime ce genre d'endroits, s'étriquer dans un costume foncé... si au moins il était blanc ! Je ne suis pas fait pour être serveur (3) moi ! Je suis le dernier descendant du clan ! Et de me savoir mis à l'écart dans une autre salle parce qu'il ne doit pas me voir ! Quelle nécessité à me déguiser en pingouin ? Aucune. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas faire le travail d'Heero ? Pourquoi, lui, se contente de rester dans la voiture, à l'abri ? Pourquoi a-t-il droit d'échapper à la corvée ? Ses dons en informatique ne devraient pas lui permettre de telles préférences ! Même s'il est le seul à pouvoir détourner le satellite pour localiser le véhicule.

- Et tu vas laisser cette ordure te toucher ?

- Oui !

- Je refuse !

- Mais tu n'as pas ton mot à dire !

- En plus, tu es à peine remis de ton... ta "petite" crise d'empathie comme tu dis !

- JE VAIS BIEN ! Tu me lourdes avec ça ! Et puis, je fais ce que je veux !

- Et moi ? T'as pensé deux secondes à moi ? Tu crois que ça va me faire plaisir de te voir tripoter par ce... ce... y'a pas de mots pour le qualifier !

- Parce que ça va être un moment de plaisir pour moi peut-être ?

- Bah, t'as pas trop l'air d'être révolté !

- Parce que moi, je ne suis pas jaloux alors qu'il n'y a pas lieu d'être !

Et les voilà repartis ! Ça va bientôt faire deux jours qu'ils n'arrêtent pas ! Toujours les mêmes arguments et pas un ne change d'avis ! Trowa n'a pas tort, je ne pense pas que Quatre soit en mesure de faire cette mission. Il nous cache quelque chose. Sa santé s'est dégradée même s'il refuse de l'admettre. Mais il n'y a que lui pour savoir s'il peut ou pas. Et Trowa doit l'accepter. J'admets que c'est plutôt difficile. Lui qui a une patience de fer, on pourra dire qu'on l'a vu se mettre hors de lui. Faut dire que le choc a été dur à avaler quand les profs ont annoncé que la présence "physique" de Quatre était indispensable pour cette mission. Seul lui arrivera à soutirer "en douceur" des informations sur l'arme infaillible que OZ met au point.

Mais il y a eu pire que la menace d'une telle arme ! Quand Quatre a accepté après que tous les petits détails nous ont été révélés, j'ai cru que Trowa allait faire un meurtre ! Ça vaut toutes les armes du monde ! Il a au moins le mérite d'avoir détourné l'attention sur lui.

Ça m'a "sauvé " en quelque sorte. J'ai pu reprendre contenance sans que personne s'aperçoive que ça m'avait atteint. Bien sûr quand le nom de Treize a été prononcé, ils se sont tous tournés vers moi. Rester impassible a été dur. Treize. Tu me rendras mon honneur, je mourrais de ta main ou tu mourras de la mienne. Treize. Je te haïs tellement... tellement ! Tu m'obsèdes. Ta voix, tes gestes, tout est ancré en moi au fer rouge. Au fer rouge de l'amour. D'un amour à sens unique et impossible, un amour qui me ronge et que je rejette de toutes mes forces. Je te tuerais... parce que je t'aime. (4) Et parce que toi tu es... comment ont-ils dit ? "fortement attiré par les beaux jeunes hommes blonds aux yeux bleus" (5) alors que je suis tout le contraire ! Je te tuerais parce que je n'ai aucun espoir, je te tuerais parce que je refuse qu'un autre te garde. Parce qu'il n'est pas permis de vivre quand on est privé d'amour. Parce que tu me tues à petit feu, me laissant qu'un souvenir. Pathétique, pitoyable, tu m'as anéanti... et je te tuerais pour ça Treize Kushrenada !

* * *

(1) Premier POV de Feifei ! C'est pas parce que je l'aime pas trop qu'il va y échapper et puis là, j'ai un magnifique sujet qui devrait lui plaire... Niack, niack ! 

_Wufei : Pourquoi j'aime pas le ton de sa voix et la drôle de lueur sadique qui règne dans ses yeux ?_

_Duo : Parce qu'elle a sûrement décidé de se venger pour la poursuite avec le sabre de l'aut' jour._

_Wufei : MAXWELL ! On t'a rien demandé !_

_Duo : Oh, moi ! C'que j'en dis..._

_Wufei : Tu fais beaucoup de bruit pour quelqu'un qui dit pas grand chose Maxwell !_

_Duo : _TT _Heeroninouchet d'amour ! Wuffy, il est pas gentil avec moi !_

_Heero : Hnn..._

_Wufei : Hahahaha ! Il en rien à foutre ton "Heeroninouchet d'amour" !_

_Heero (plaçant un gun entre les yeux de Wufei) : La prochaine fois que tu oses m'appeler comme ça, t'es mort !_

_Duo : Hahahaha ! Y'a que moi qui est le droit ! Heeroninouchet d'amour ?_

_Heero : Hnn ?_

_Duo : Oh tchô papouilles ! Tu sais que t'es à croquer toi ?_

_Heero : Oui, je sais, c'est le vert du débardeur qui fait ça. Ça met en valeur ma silhouette musclée à la perfection. (Se regardant dans la glace) Ne suis-je pas beau à en mourir, si je n'étais pas moi, je crois que je m'aimerais..._

Oskour ! Heero est un pire narcissique en fait ! J'en reviens pas !

(2) Wayne's World ! Wayne's World ! Gigateuf ! Excellent ! Rouh rouh rouh !

(3) _Wufei : Moi ! Serveur ! J'vais la tuer ! C'est un boulot de onna ça !_

Justement ! Niack, niack ! Que la vengeance est douce ! Je t'imagine très bien dans un petit costume de serveur avec la petite serviette blanche posée sur l'avant-bras ! C'que tu vas être chic !

(4) _Wufei : Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a contre moi aujourd'hui ? Me v'là amoureux de mon pire ennemi que j'exècre du plus profond de mon âme !_

Ça fait très "Roméo et Juliette" : Mon unique amour a jailli de mon unique haine, je l'ai connu trop tard et vu trop tôt sans le connaître. Prodigieux amour auquel je viens de naître et qui m'impose d'aimer un ennemi détesté.

_Wufei : Oskour ! Elle connaît la phrase par cœur ! C'te fille est atteinte !_

Espèce d'inculte ! Tout le monde se doit de connaître ce classique ! C'est la plus belle histoire d'amour de tous les temps ! En plus, cette phrase est une pure merveille. C'est faire honneur à William Shakespeare que de la connaître par cœur.

_Wufei (murmurant) : On n'a pas la même conception de l'honneur..._

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? N'aggrave pas ton cas, il l'est déjà assez comme ça.

(5) Jeune, beau, blond, mais ça ne serait pas Zechs ça ? Hum, hum, à méditer...

* * *

Pardon pour toutes ses notes un peu débiles, ça prend moins de place sur mon ordi que là. Allez, un peu (beaucoup) de patience et le prochain sous-chapitre s'appellera : "Et un ange tombe..." 


	20. Et un ange tombe

**Titre **: Question d'amour...

**Auteur **: Kyralya

**Disclaimer **: Il paraît qu'avec ce que j'écris, c'est normal qu'on veuille pas me les donner... Mais euh !

**Couples **: 03x04x03, 04x... Je ne vous dirais qui... 

_**Petite note :**_

Coucou ! Je suis (déjà) de retour !!! Maaarciii beaucoup ma petite Mara à mouâ ! Sans toi, j'aurais pas pu être là, devant mon ordi à mouâ !

Bon là, j'ai conscience que ce sous-chapitre est excessivement petit _(et pas gentil au passage)_ et comme je l'ai promis, je mets le sous-chapitre d'après ! Comme ça, on finit d'un coup, d'un seul le chapitre 3 !!!

Un gros merci pour ShinOyasumi pour sa review : ma 200ème et un gros merci à toutes celles avant et après !**__**

* * *

**Sous-chapitre 5 : Et un ange tombe...**

_POV de Quatre :_

Sa main se balade le long de ma jambe sans aucune retenue malgré le monde encore présent à cette heure tardive dans ce bar mal famé, il aime à me faire frissonner... de plaisir ou de dégoût ? Tout dépend de quel point de vue on se place. Elle se déplace de plus en plus souvent vers mon entrejambe, s'y attardant avec envie. Envie de m'avoir. Enfin. Rien que pour lui. Envie dévorante. Envie dégoûtante. Et ce sourire que je dois garder pour sauver les apparences. Et cet air saoul qui m'oblige à rire et à lui sourire pour un rien alors que sa main s'appuie à présent contre mon sexe. Je vais vomir. Qui me dégoûte le plus ? Lui, parce qu'il se croit permis de prendre ce qui ne lui appartient pas ou moi, parce que je lui fais croire qu'il en a le droit ? Lui, parce qu'il sait où me caresser pour attiser ce qu'il croit être mon désir ou moi, parce que, malgré toute la volonté du monde, je ne peux pas empêcher ses frictions si légères soient-elles de gonfler mon sexe ? Quel est le pire ? Le fait que je sache qu'il est là et qu'il me voit "réagir" ou le sentiment haïssable que je le trompe sous ses yeux ? Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de me jeter à ses pieds pour le supplier de ne pas m'en vouloir ? Qu'est-ce l'empêche venir régler ses comptes avec "cette ordure qui va oser te toucher" et que je laisse faire ?

Mission.

Pourquoi ai-je accepté ? À cause de cette impression ridicule que tout va encore louper ? Pour me convaincre que j'ai tort ?

Mission.

Son souffle chaud me parcoure le cou avant de prononcer ces mots que je redoutais tant. Et les miens qui franchissent ma bouche sans que j'y ai vraiment réfléchis. Est-ce de la prostitution ? Suis-je en train de m'attirer les faveurs d'un homme contre un quelconque bénéfice ?

Mission.

Et ce cauchemar qui m'obsède. Il faut que je sache. C'est si improbable qu'il soit vrai que j'ai besoin de me le prouver. Contradiction permanente, obsédante. Pourquoi n'ai-je rien dit ?

Mission.

Il m'entraîne jusqu'à sa voiture. C'est fini. Personne ne viendra. Je le sais. Je l'ai toujours su mais j'ai voulu voir... pour savoir...

Mission.

Je croise ses magnifiques yeux une dernière fois. Adieu Trowa. Pardonne-moi. Pardonne-moi pour tout ce qui va arriver et que tu ignores encore. Pardonne-moi de savoir et de ne rien faire contre. Pardonne-moi l'impardonnable. Je ne me souviens pas te l'avoir dit mais je t'aime. Je t'aime Trowa. Et je n'aimerais que toi jusqu'à... Non, il n'y a plus de "jusqu'", je n'ai plus d'avenir, je le sais... je n'aurais aimé que toi. Pardonne-moi pour tout ce que je n'aurais pas eu le temps de te dire, de te donner. Pardonne-moi pour tous ces non-dits ou non-faits. Pardonne à l'ange de l'amour à qui on va briser les ailes ce soir. Il ne volera plus pour nous mon amour. Pardonne-toi, tu n'es pas responsable. Rien ne peut empêcher la plume de retomber une fois que le vent ne la porte plus. Pas même toi.

Mission.

Des larmes coulent sur mes joues. Amères et brûlantes. Il les écrase dans une caresse qui se veut tendre et rassurante pendant qu'il m'allonge. Tout est perdu. Rien n'est éternel. La violence déguisée vient déchiqueter mon corps avec lenteur pour mieux atteindre mon âme, dernier refuge de l'innocence. Je ne vois plus rien, la douleur sourde emplit mon crâne. Larmes, dégoût, douleur lancinante, persistante. Et ses lèvres qui viennent brûler ma peau comme le ferait un acide. Cette passion, cette ardeur qu'il met à me détruire. Ce dégoût de mon propre corps qui me révulse le cœur. Il me fait mal. Et c'est à ce genre de douleur qu'on meurt.

_Fin du POV._

* * *

Je sais, il est tout petit, je sais, il est pas gentil, je sais, je suis cruelle... Gomen !!! Argh... Me trucidez pas, j'ai pas encore fini d'écrire la fic ! Après, on verra si y a moyen de moyenner ! lol ! 

À venir, tout de suite, là, maintenant, le dernier sous-chapitre du chapitre 3 : "Perdu..."


	21. Perdu

**Titre **: Question d'amour...

**Auteur **: Kyralya

**Disclaimer **: Bouh ! Toujours pas à mouâ ! Quelqu'un connaît la recette pour avoir un Perfect Soldier ? Un tout petit, rien que pour moi ?

**Couples **: 03x04x03, 04x13 (?), 05x13 et 02x01.

_**Petite note :**_

Youhoupouyouh ! Dernier sous-chapitre du chapitre 3 ! Enfin ! Et déjà... Va falloir que je me dépêche d'écrire la suite moi... Allez, je vous laisse à votre lecture ! Kisu !

**

* * *

**

**Sous-chapitre 6 : Perdu...**

Quand Trowa débarqua dans la chambre de Treize, il était trop tard. Trop tard. Le petit corps fragile de son amant avait été souillé, meurtri, blessé, marqué à vie. Il gisait inconscient au milieu d'un lit gigantesque qui semblait l'avaler. Trop tard. Il était arrivé trop tard. Mais pas assez pour épargner l'ignoble monstre qui avait osé faire ça. Il lui ôterait la vie. Comme lui avait ôté l'âme pure et délicate d'un être resplendissant. Avec violence, sans pitié. Treize avait sursauté, lâchant le combiné du téléphone quand il avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir à la volée. Et sans qu'il ne puisse faire un geste, il était maintenu en joue par un adolescent fou de rage. Mais il n'avait pas tiré. Quelque chose s'interposait entre lui et le canon de l'arme qui ne tremblait pas. Une apparition salvatrice.

- Arrête ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

- Wufei ! Écarte-toi, j'vais le buter !

Chang Wufei ! C'était son ennemi juré qui venait de le sauver. Pourquoi ? Pour lui rendre la pareille, pour retrouver son honneur ? Son maudit honneur qui venait peut-être de lui accorder la vie sauve.

- Écarte-toi ! Ou tu vas mourir aussi !

- Vas-y ! Tire ! Tue-moi ! Est-ce que c'est ce que Quatre désirerait ? Vas-y ! Tire ! Hein ? Et Quatre ? Qu'est-ce qu'il dira Quatre quand il apprendra que tu as tiré sur un ami ?

- Alors, bouge-toi de là !

- Non ! On en a besoin ! On doit savoir ! Quatre ne s'est pas sacrifié (1) pour rien ! L'arme ! On doit tout savoir de cette arme !

Alors que Wufei protégeait comme il le pouvait le lieutenant de l'Organisation Zodiacale, Heero traversa impassiblement la pièce et examina rapidement le jeune Arabe.

- On s'en va.

L'interruption glaciale du Perfect Soldier détourna l'attention de Trowa sur le corps inconscient de son amant.

- Je prends Quatre.

- Non.

- Comment ça "non" ?

- Méningite aiguë. Il est perdu.

(Perdu, perdu... NON ! Je refuse ! Perdu... Je ne le laisserais pas ! Je ne l'abandonnerais pas !) Trowa s'était brusquement calmé, laissant retomber son bras armé le long de son corps, abattu par un tel verdict sans appel.

- "Perdu" ?

C'était Duo. Sa voix tremblait et il était abasourdi par les dernières paroles d'Heero. Perdu. À ce mot dénudé de sens pour le Shinigami, il s'était arrêté dans sa course sur le pas de la porte. Il répéta plusieurs fois ce mot à voix basse comme pour en comprendre le sens.

Murmures rageurs, un bras qui se relève, une nouvelle cible, un coup de feu, du sang éclabousse l'air, deux corps retombant lourdement sur le sol.

- Trowa ! s'exclama Wufei avant de se ruer sur lui pour le maîtriser et lui ôter enfin son arme.

Duo se releva péniblement du corps sur lequel il s'était précipitamment jeté depuis la porte.

- Heero ? Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ?

Aucune réponse. La voix étranglée de Duo s'éleva, déchirant l'air.

- HEERO ! Non !

- Baka ! J'ai rien, juste sonné. Et une égratignure.

- Idiot ! Imbécile ! Pourquoi t'as pas répondu avant ? J'ai cru que... Pauv' mec ! Stupid guy !

À chaque nouvelle injure, Duo se défoulait verbalement un peu plus sur Heero qui se relevait, une main appuyée sur une blessure au bras. Wufei arrêta difficilement un rire nerveux, relâchant le Français qui désirait d'un besoin viscéral rejoindre le corps de Quatre sur le lit quand son esprit se tourna vers Treize qu'ils avaient tous oublié un court instant.

- Treize ! Treize est parti ! Merde ! Faut dégager d'ici au plus vite ! Les gardes vont pas tarder !

Dans une parfaite synchronisation, une balle siffla près de son oreille dans une forte détonation, le faisant accompagner ses paroles par une fuite instantanée dans le couloir. Trowa s'empara du frêle corps dénudé de Quatre et courut à sa suite tandis qu'Heero et Duo restèrent un peu en arrière pour tenter de couvrir le couple du mieux possible.

_POV de Duo :_

Je ne comprend plus.

Je cours.

Sans cesse.

Des balles m'effleurent dans un sifflement morbide.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi suis-je condamné à ne voir que des morts autour de moi ?

Quatre, tu n'aurais pas dû.

Tu ne devrais pas être là.

Pantin désarticulé que l'on protège des armes.

Ton corps inerte semble être leur cible préférée.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

Tu le savais, tu le sentais mais tu n'as pas voulu l'empêcher.

Pourquoi ?

Tu ne peux pas me faire ça.

Tu ne peux pas _lui _faire ça.

Regarde-le courir Quatre.

Il préfèrerait mourir que de t'abandonner là, avec eux, parmi eux.

Il préférerait mourir que de vivre sans toi, sans tout faire pour te sauver.

Te sauver.

Même s'il est trop tard.

Même si tu es "perdu".

"Perdu"

Ce mot parle plus qu'il ne le veut.

"Perdu"

Ce mot ne me parle plus.

Je refuse de l'entendre.

Je refuse de l'écouter.

Ce corps ne devrait pas être le tien.

Tu n'as jamais voulu la rejoindre.

Tu ne peux pas la rejoindre.

Trop d'amour anime ton corps pour qu'Elle arrive à t'y arracher.

Trop peu d'amour rattache le mien à ce monde.

Trop peu de moi pour lui.

Trop de lui pour moi.

Je n'aurais jamais à le faire pour lui.

Je le fais pour toi.

Sans regret.

Sans hésitation.

_Fin du POV._

Il fallait que l'un d'eux reste, il fallait que l'un d'eux se sacrifie... il fallait qu'_il _se sacrifie... (2) pour eux... pour lui... pour qu'il puisse vivre... Duo s'arrêta de courir. Il avait fait son choix. Il devait le faire. Surpris de ne plus entendre son coéquipier courir à ses côtés, Heero ralentit son allure et jeta un bref coup d'œil en arrière. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il avait abandonné. Il avait choisi de cesser de lutter. Heero fit un pas dans sa direction avec la ferme intention de le traîner de gré ou de force hors de cette maudite villa quand les paroles de J. lui revinrent en tête telles la voix damnée de sa conscience : "La réussite d'une mission demande parfois des sacrifices Heero ! Tu n'as pas su le faire, espérons que tes coéquipiers le sauront quand viendra leur tour..." Duo se faisait peu à peu encercler par les Ozzies qui arrivaient en nombre quand Heero rebroussa finalement chemin et poursuivit sa course effrénée vers la sortie. Un faible sourire naquit sur les lèvres pâles du Shinigami tandis que la silhouette élancée qu'il connaissait si bien disparaissait au détour d'un couloir sombre. Dernière vision. Dernière pensée.

_(Sacrifices...)_

* * *

(1) Deuxième sacrifice ! Celui de la santé et de l'équilibre entre le mental et le physique. 

(2) Troisième et dernier sacrifice ! Sacrifice physique. Le seul qui manquait encore.

* * *

C'est sur troisième sacrifice que je termine ce nouveau chapitre. J'suis toute fière, j'ai réussi à faire un chapitre normal avec ce qui faut de sous-chapitres, ni trop comme le 2, ni pas assez comme le 1... Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre 3 ? _Il est horribblllleeeeeeeeeee ! _Mais non ! **Mais si !** Je vous assure que non ! C'est rien comparé au prochain chapitre ! _Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_ Pour rien... **Kyralya ? Tu me fais peur là. Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans le prochain ? **Je ne peux rien dire... 

À Suivre : "Et si mourir m'était conté..." en 4 parties (ça c'est du titre à la Sambre, j'aimeuh !!! _Avec un contenu à la Sambre ?_ Oui, relativement... _Argh ! Je vais te tuer ! _Mais non...)


	22. Il était une fois

**Titre :** Question d'amour...

**Auteur : **Kyralya

**Disclaimer :** Pour ne pas changer, il ne sont pas à moi et pourtant je suis pas contre !

**Couple : **03x04x03

**Genre :** Genre déprime (après ce qu'ils ont vécus, je doute s'ils fassent la java !)

**_Réponses aux reviews (le retour !) :_**

_Lumina_ : Je suis désolée, faut pas être toute triste comme ça ! Tu m'implores une happy end, je sais que pour l'instant ça paraît difficile mais ça se finira en "méga happy end" ou alors en "fin à la Scoubidoo" (ouhla, faut que j'arrête de regarder Wayne's World moi...) ! C'est vrai, quand j'y repense, Treize a été hyper rapide mais bon, on va dire que c'est un trop fort et puis on s'en fout ! lol ! Bon j'espère t'avoir rassurée même si là, je ne vais pas vers la happy end, je te promets que tout finira bien ! Plein de Kisulu !

**_Petite note à lire :_**

Je préviens, ce sous-chapitre risque de provoquer des maux de tête ! Je crois que j'ai fait une overdose de philo, je vous demande de m'en excuser !

Bonne lecture quand même !

* * *

Chapitre IV : _"Et si mourir m'était conté..."_

**Sous-chapitre 1 : "Il était une fois..."**

_POV _(1) _de Trowa :_

Où est-il ce petit corps fragile sous ces innombrables tuyaux ?

Où est-il le doux souffle léger de la respiration au milieu du vacarme des machines ?

Où disparaît-elle l'âme innocente de l'enfant quand il grandit ?

Pourquoi la sienne s'égare-t-elle dans les méandres de l'inconscient ?

Quel ange aux ailes papier s'enflammerait-il pour le ramener des ténèbres ?

Quel démon s'agenouillerait-il face à la lumière divine pour l'empêcher de la rejoindre ? (2)

Qui si ce n'est moi ?

Qui se ferait messager de ma douleur jusque dans son cœur ?

Alors que mon être s'enlise dans la matérialité du monde réel, comment l'accompagner dans l'inconsistance d'un monde inexistant ?

Ma voix se perd dans son silence et n'obtient pour réponse que des larmes...

Mes larmes...

Que devient la vie quand elle s'en va ?

Existe-t-il un lieu où elle se réfugierait, intacte et aussi belle qu'avant ?

Pourquoi faut-il tant ressentir quand l'autre ne peut plus ?

Qu'est-ce qu'être ?

Exister suffit-il à l'être ?

Si exister sans être est possible, pourquoi être sans exister ne l'est pas ?

Selon quelles lois ce contraire est-il inconcevable alors que d'autres ne sont que si leurs contraires existent ?

Pourquoi l'ombre n'existerait-elle pas sans lumière ?

Comment détermine-t-on un son si le silence ne l'entoure pas ?

Pourquoi Trowa est-il alors que Quatre n'est plus ?

Est-ce mon âme qui retient ton corps ou est-ce ton corps qui empêche mon âme de rejoindre sa sœur ?

Âme sœur, est-ce là ta définition ?

Les mots prendraient-ils enfin leurs sens véritables ?

Que peut-il exister de vérité dans des mots alors que la vérité est par elle-même infinie et indéfinie ?

Quel en est le sens ?

Seuls les sens cachés méritent-ils de l'être ?

Alors pourquoi les dévoiler ?

Et comment les connaître sans le faire ?

Pourquoi tant de contradictions, de non-sens ?

Quand le monde se révèle-t-il si insensé ?

Quand m'est-il apparu dans son incompréhension la plus totale ?

La folie s'est-elle emparée de moi ou bien au contraire est-ce moi qui me suis emparé de la folie ?

Reviens-moi Quatre, reviens-moi.

On ne meurt pas d'amour Quatre.

Non, c'est à son absence qu'on succombe.

* * *

(1) Attention, POV philosophique ! Mal de tête assuré et garanti à la fin ! 

(2) Ces deux phrases sont mes préférées, je les trouve trop belles ! Pas vous ?

* * *

Bon, je sais, j'ai déjà fait plus gai et plus ou moins difficile à suivre mais que voulez-vous, il y a des fois où comme ça, l'influence néfaste des cours de philo ressurgit et exige de s'exprimer dans toute sa complexité. Et puis, moi je trouve que ça va très bien à Trowa ! N'oublions pas qu'il est français et qu'on est très fort en philo, nous les Français ! C'est pas pour rien qu'on a instauré le siècle des Lumières ! _Arrêtez-la ! _**Elle nous fait une poussée névrotique de patriotisme aiguë ! **_Vite, ses petites pilules ! _**Ouf ! On est pas passé loin de la catastrophe... **_Kyralya, dis-nous quelque chose. _Babebibobu, prrrt, prrrt... **Oups, je crois qu'on l'a cassée...** _Où on met les piles neuves ? _**'Sais pas... Pourvu qu'on trouve à temps pour la prochaine update...**


	23. Once upon a time

**Titre :** Question d'amour...

**Auteur :** Kyralya

**Disclaimer :** Toujours pas à moi... Pourquoi personne ne veut me les donner ?!

**Couple : **02x01

**Genre :** Genre torture...

_**Petite note à lire :**_

J'ai eu quelques soucis avec ma présentation notamment en ce qui concerne les pensées des perso donc ce qui est présenté comme ça _'blablabla'_ ce sont les pensées intimes.

**

* * *

**

**Sous-chapitre 2 : "Once upon a time..."**

Quand Duo reprit conscience, il était étendu sur un vieux carrelage marron fait de pierres polies par le temps et les nombreux passages. La froideur du sol lui permit de reprendre plus facilement ses esprits. Il était les mains et les pieds enserrés dans des chaînes, au centre d'une pièce visiblement prévue spécialement pour la torture à en juger les nombreux objets qui l'occupaient. '_Un peu médiévale comme déco mais sympa !'_ Un bruit sourd de mécanique le fit se sursauter mais sans avoir eu le temps de se retourner, les lourdes chaînes l'entraînaient déjà les pieds vers le plafond. Elles s'arrêtèrent lorsque sa longue natte ne toucha plus le sol. Son corps se balança encore quelques instants avant de s'immobiliser enfin. Duo rouvrit doucement les yeux pour reprendre des points de repères, ce brusque changement de position avait troublé sa vision à peine remise de son état d'inconscience. Le premier qu'il fut en mesure de prendre était un doux visage le regardant avec une pleine satisfaction.

- Alors, voici un de ces fameux pilotes de Gundam.

Une main glacée lui avait saisi sans douceur le menton et lui faisait tourner la tête dans tous les sens, troublant encore un peu plus sa vision.

- Mouais... Pas mal...

Il tournait à présent autour de lui à la manière d'un vautour qui attend que sa proie devienne cadavre pour pouvoir d'en repaître. Puis il s'agenouilla devant la longue natte dorée qu'il contempla longuement sans un mot. Il la frôla d'un doigt avant de se relever.

- Quelle futilité ! Un garçon ne devrait pas se rabaisser à se coiffer comme une vulgaire fille. C'est une perte de temps tellement considérable...

À ces mots, Duo remua faiblement au bout de ses chaînes. Il n'allait tout de même pas oser lui couper ses précieux cheveux ! Malgré une envie indéniable de le couvrir d'insultes, il serra un peu plus les dents. Il était vital de ne pas montrer à l'adversaire qu'il venait de toucher un point sensible. Mais comment pouvait-il dire de telles âneries alors que lui même avait des cheveux étonnamment longs pour un homme.

- On m'avait pourtant dit que tu étais plus bavard que ça Maxwell...

Comment connaissait-il son nom ? Sans compter que son babillage incessant n'était normalement pas connu des armées de OZ... Qui était cet homme ?

- Sais-tu la couleur que prend tes cheveux lorsqu'ils absorbent le rouge du sang ?

_'Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ! Rouge bien évidemment, il est débile ce mec...'_

- Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, ils ne virent pas au rouge. Non, ils noircissent. Ils deviennent d'un noir profond... aux reflets de mort. Et lorsqu'il coagule, le sang les sépare en mèches inégales qui s'harmonisent pour former une magnifique toile autour d'un corps vide...

Duo le sentit s'accroupir une fois de plus derrière lui et bientôt il sentit des doigts parcourir les entrecroisements serrés de sa natte. Il remonta lentement jusqu'à sa naissance, laissant glisser entre ses mains la longue chevelure libérée.

- C'est une magnifique expérience à tenter, non ?

Il contourna Duo pour revenir se placer face à lui. Il bougeait avec une grâce difficilement concevable, laissant flotter derrière lui ses longs cheveux blonds. Duo ne put s'empêcher de le qualifier d'angélique. (1)

- Mais il y a encore plus drôle... Imagine-t-on que le corps humain puisse mourir d'épuisement ? Non. Et pourtant...

Il déposa lentement sa main sur la poitrine du jeune Américain pendant que l'autre se perdait entre ses cheveux.

- Dans cette position, le cœur travaille jusqu'à cinq fois plus pour ramener le sang jusqu'à lui. À ce rythme-là, il vieillit d'un an à chaque minute passée. Quelle espérance de vie as-tu jeune Duo ?

_'Ce mec est malade ! C'est pas vrai... ça ne peut pas être vrai...'_

- Cela te paraît complètement invraisemblable, n'est-ce pas ? Le corps humain est d'une telle faiblesse lorsque l'on conjugue les atteintes... Ton cœur s'auto-entraîne dans un cycle qui lui sera fatal. Car à chaque nouveau battement, il renvoie au cerveau une quantité trop importante de sang ce qui augmente considérablement la pression exercée dans les capillaires l'irriguant. On a déjà vu des hommes mourir suite à cette pression alors que leur cœur pouvait encore tenir quelques minutes de plus... Quel gâchis, non ?

Duo sentait son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer mais était-ce à cause de ce qu'il venait d'entendre ou bien n'était-ce que le premier symptôme perceptible de sa mort assurée ?

- Quel plaisir me feras-tu ? Celui de voir l'hémorragie de ton cerveau s'étendre jusqu'à ce que tes si magnifiques yeux s'emplissent de larmes de sang (2) ou celui tout aussi réjouissant de te voir succomber à une crise cardiaque foudroyante ? Prends ton temps, c'est un spectacle que j'aime voir durer.

Il n'allait pas mourir comme ça ! Son entraînement lui permettait de résister à toutes sortes de tortures physiques mais pas une seule fois, on ne lui avait parlé de la possibilité qu'il s'anéantirait de lui-même.

- J'aime cette éternelle contradiction. Pour se sauver, il faudrait que ton cœur cesse de fonctionner ne serait-ce quelques secondes... mais cela lui serait tout aussi fatal ! Lorsque la vie cours d'elle-même vers la mort... N'est-ce pas magnifique ?

Il s'empara d'une chaise avant de s'asseoir à une distance qu'il jugeait idéale pour admirer la lente déchéance du pilote.

- À quoi pense-t-on quand on meurt jeune Maxwell ? La vie défile-t-elle devant nos yeux comme il est commun de dire ? Une lumière aveuglante vient-elle nous entourer pour nous accompagner jusqu'aux cieux ? Il est tant de questions auxquelles tu vas pouvoir répondre. Je t'offre cette chance de savoir quand ta dernière heure est venue, à toi de profiter de ce moment. Profite Ange de Mort, je t'ouvre les bras de ta mère qui t'a tant de fois rejeté. Tu avais raison, il est temps que Shinigami retourne à ses côtés...

_'Comment sait-il tout ça ? Heero ! Où es-tu ? Ne me laisse pas, je ne veux plus mourir. Pardonne-moi d'avoir songé à La rejoindre... J'ai mal. Je sens déjà la sombre danse de mon propre sang dans mes tempes. Aide-moi, je t'en prie... Hee-chan...'_

- Il ne viendra pas. Pas plus qu'il n'a voulu te sauver dans ce couloir où tu t'es arrêté. Il t'a abandonné, ton cœur devrait se résoudre à faire taire cet amour auquel il ne répondra jamais. Auquel il n'a jamais répondu. Si tu savais comme cela m'est douloureux de ressentir tout l'espoir que tu exprimes... Retourne à la douleur, seul ce sentiment m'est agréable.

_' "Douloureux", "ressentir", il... il parle comme Quatre. C'est un new-type. Il lit dans les pensées !_ (3)_ Il se sert de mes ressentis pour m'atteindre !'_

- Ne me force pas à mutiler ce jeune corps pour que le désespoir reprenne ses droits. Je n'aime pas affaiblir par des atteintes extérieures, je préfère ressentir la douleur intrinsèque. As-tu seulement conscience que tu es seul, que tu l'as toujours été ?

Il s'était relevé, sur un établit où brillaient milles objets aiguisés, il s'empara d'une lame aux arabesques orientales. Il la fit jouer lentement dans ses doigts avant de la déposer à plat contre le cou blanc de l'Américain. Le contact glacé de l'arme lui fit soudainement prendre conscience de l'anormale température de son corps.

- N'as-tu pas chaud ? Tu es beaucoup trop couvert pour la saison, non ?

Il déplaça légèrement la lame et fit sauter un à un tous les boutons de sa chemise. La croix qu'il avait hérité du Père Maxwell glissa lentement le long de son cou avant tomber au sol et de se perdre dans ses cheveux.

- As-tu remarqué qu'une plaie profonde mais franche était moins douloureuse que lorsqu'on se râpe la peau, s'enlevant uniquement les premières couches de la peau. Beaucoup de gens les appellent le vernis de la peau. C'est assez idiot comme expression. Les enfants sont les seuls à vraiment avoir conscience qu'il faut mieux tomber que de tenter de ralentir une chute certaine, ils ne feraient qu'augmenter la douleur même si la blessure serait moindre. Perd-t-on cette constatation en grandissant ?

Le torse enfin entièrement découvert, il orienta la lame de telle façon qu'elle le racle et il s'appliqua à lui démontrer la véracité de ses propos. De fins lambeaux de chair retombèrent au sol, se mélangeant aux cheveux éparses.

- Observe donc ce phénomène étrange. Lorsque la peau est ainsi blessée, elle met quelques secondes à réagir puis le sang semble transpirer par de multiples pores qu'on aurait libérées. Tant de minuscules gouttes qui vont peu à peu se regrouper pour suivre les courbes de ton corps avant de s'écraser dans un bruit flasque au milieu de tes cheveux. Auras-tu assez de force pour constater de tes yeux l'étrange couleur qu'ils auront quand ils auront aspiré ce précieux liquide ?

Il continua ce macabre jeu jusqu'à ce que Duo ne put s'empêcher de contracter tous ses muscles en même temps. Ce sursaut sembla apaiser la soif de barbarie du télépathe qui s'arrêta.

- Aurais-tu mal ? Je suis désolé. Vraiment...

Le sourire qu'il affichait démontrait le contraire et son attitude acheva d'écœurer Duo au plus profond. _'Ne pas lui répondre, ne pas craquer !'_ Il ferma les yeux pour contrôler toute la douleur qui le lancinait et en espérant que son mal de tête se calmerait quelques instants.

- Oh ! Déjà ? Quand on est au stade où ils ferment les yeux, c'est que c'est bientôt fini... Je t'aurais cru plus coriace. Tu n'as pas battu le record, je suis déçu, déçu !

Était-il déjà au stade terminal ? Son corps ne pouvait-il pas en supporter davantage ? Dans un élan de défi, Duo rouvrit les yeux et fixa son adversaire. Car il s'agissait bien là d'un combat... Il ne s'avouerait pas vaincu même si l'issue était sans équivoque et qu'elle n'était pas en sa faveur. Heero se battrait jusqu'au bout lui ! Wufei aussi, Wufei ne supporterait pas d'abandonner, il avait son honneur Wufei ! Et Quatre ! Quatre s'était sacrifié pour eux ! Il avait mis sa vie en danger ! Il était peut-être même mort maintenant ! Il se devait d'être fort jusqu'au bout et ne pas lui laisser la satisfaction d'avoir gagné sans lui avoir résisté. Il leur devait ! À Trowa aussi. Il se souvint qu'un jour, après un échec à son entraînement qui lui avait miné le moral, Trowa lui avait dit que sa plus grande force était sa patience inébranlable et que si Duo en avait un peu plus, il réussirait le test "Torture" de l'entraînement. Et il s'était efforcé à lui enseigner les rudiments de la patience... pas sans mal, le pauvre avait presque frôlé la crise de nerfs totale. Pour eux, il allait se battre. Pour tous ces merveilleux moments qu'ils lui avaient donnés, ce sentiment d'appartenir à une famille qu'il avait éprouvé, l'amour aussi lui avait été appris. Bonne chose ou mauvaise ? À ce moment précis, Duo se rappela les paroles avisées de son meilleur ami : "Mieux vaut avoir vécu en ayant connu une fois l'amour, même un amour destructeur, que de vivre toute une vie sans jamais le connaître. L'amour est le seul sentiment d'après lequel on se définit et le seul qui nous permet de savoir ce que l'on vaut vraiment." Il avait raison. Duo savait maintenant qu'il n'était pas un monstre qui traînait derrière lui une malédiction qui ôtait la vie à tous ceux qu'il aimerait. Non, c'était un être capable d'amour, une créature de vie et non de mort. Heero lui avait offert tout ce qu'il pouvait et ça n'avait pas été assez pour lui, il le regrettait mais son amour même fugace restait la meilleure chose qui lui soit jamais arrivée.

- Trop... Tu as trop d'amour dans ton cœur petit Maxwell ! C'est cet amour qui te perd. N'y a-t-il vraiment que cela à penser quand tu t'essouffles un peu plus à chaque instant ? N'y a-t-il que cela qui occupe ton esprit alors que d'ici peu ton sang se répandra en un mortel hématome ? Trop d'amour auquel rien ne répond... N'en as-tu pas assez de ce vide ? Il serait temps de partir... pour ne plus souffrir, non ?

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi sa mort représentait tant pour lui ? Pourquoi cherchait-il à le désespérer ? Il lui demandait lui-même d'être "coriace" et dans le même temps, il l'implorait d'abandonner... Que voulait-il ? Qu'il lui révèle tout sur les Gundams, sur leurs missions, sur Aurora, leur base secrète ? Espérait-il que dans une peur imminente de mourir il tenterait de se sauver par des aveux ? Il avait peut-être trop d'amour dans son cœur mais lui avait sans nul doute trop d'illusions. Duo esquissa un sourire avant de rire. Oui, trop d'illusions ! C'était ridicule ! Shinigami ne trahirait jamais ses amis, ses frères, jamais ! Il était impensable que cela puisse être autrement. Le rire de Duo sembla déstabiliser l'homme aux longs cheveux blonds et lorsqu'il vit des larmes s'échapper de ses yeux, il comprit que ce n'était pas des larmes de douleur. Il se moquait, il mourait et il s'en moquait.

- Tu ne tiens donc pas à la vie pauvre fou ? Arrête ! Ton rire m'est insupportable !

Alors que Duo ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, l'homme se recula, les mains crispées sur les tempes avant de s'affaisser dans un coin, par terre.

- Arrête ! S'il te plaît...

Le jeune homme avait sombré dans un état d'inconscience éveillé et semblait perdre le contrôle de son mental. Duo essaya alors de reprendre son souffle que le rire avait haché mais sa vision se troubla petit à petit jusqu'à ne plus former qu'un écran noir.

_'Je meurs. Ça y est, je suis en train de mourir. Heero, je t'aime.'_

Son rire ne s'élevait plus, son souffle n'existait plus, son cœur ne battait plus.

_Et si mourir m'était conté, combien de temps vivrais-je ?_

* * *

(1) Pour celles qui n'auraient pas saisi, c'est Zechs qui s'occupe de la torture de notre Duo ! 

(2) "Larmes de Sang..." Une petite référence spéciale pour ma Calliclès : ne t'inquiète pas, après "Question d'amour...", je m'y remets !

(3) J'ai pris la liberté de le faire télépathe, j'avais envie de changer un peu. Et puis, il est bien new-type alors après, je peux décider ce que je veux !

* * *

Ok ! On ne s'affole pas ! Ce n'est pas la fin ! J'ai pas fini ! Il nous reste encore BEAUCOUP de choses à voir. On reprend son souffle, on arrête de penser qu'on va trucider la fanficeuse, on reste zen et on répète après moi : Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiioooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnn !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiioooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnn !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Voilà, ça fait du bien, non ? Il faut aussi que je vous dise que tout ce qui a été dit au niveau du cœur qui vieillit d'un an par minute passée la tête en bas, les cheveux qui absorbent le sang jusqu'à virer au noir, les capillaires cérébraux qui pètent sous l'effet de la pression n'a pas vérifié ! D'habitude, je n'écris que des choses que je sais vraies sur le point de vue médical mais là, je me suis laissée emporter par mon imagination. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour rester la tête en bas, c'est quand même pas conseillé et je pense (et j'ai fait deux ans de médecine !) que ça peut être dangereux. Je ne tiens pas à être responsable d'un quelconque accident, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir vivre avec ça sur la conscience alors, faites pas les imbéciles, ok ! Surtout qu'il serait extrêmement dommage de rater le prochain sous-chapitre ! Allez, histoire de finir sur une bonne note, il s'appellera : "... et ils vécurent heureux à jamais."

Poutoux !!!


	24. et ils vécurent heureux à jamais

**Sous-chapitre 3 : "... et ils vécurent heureux à jamais."**

Un bruit incessant, des pas précipités dans un couloir blanc et propre, une agitation incroyable développée en seulement quelques secondes et un petit corps qui bouge, qui frémit, qui semble hurler de l'intérieur toute la douleur contenue ces jours-ci. Une infirmière. Sally. Et sans bien comprendre pourquoi ni comment, les voilà tous les trois dehors, face à une porte à la peinture blanche un peu écaillée par le temps. Trowa ne semblait pas avoir réalisé qu'il ne tenait plus la petite main blanche aux veines bleues parcourue de perfusions. Il ne semblait pas plus se rendre compte qu'il n'était même plus dans la chambre. La porte se rouvrit un court instant dévoilant le visage nerveux de Sally. Ses lèvres s'agitèrent fébrilement avant de disparaître à nouveau derrière le lourd battant de la porte en bois. Deux mains chaleureuses vinrent étreindre les épaules du Français tressautantes sous l'écho des paroles prononcées quelques instant plus tôt. Alors, sans un bruit, sans qu'un mot n'ait eu besoin d'être dit, Trowa se nicha dans le corps de son ami, pleurant silencieusement des larmes douces et amères, tendres et cruelles, douloureuses et soulageantes contenues trop longtemps.

- Viens Trowa, ne restons pas là. Ils... ils viendront nous chercher...

Fatigué et courbaturé, le corps de Trowa fut traîné par Wufei jusque dans la chambre Quatre. Heero suivait plus lentement encore, appuyant chaque pas d'une pensée, d'une réflexion. Il fallait qu'il parle, qu'il dise... Il fallait que quelque chose sorte, que sa conscience s'allège enfin un peu du sentiment de lâcheté qu'il éprouvait depuis qu'il avait une dernière fois croisé les prunelles améthystes de son pire rêve, de son plus doux cauchemar : Duo. C'était le moment idéal qu'il attendait depuis... Pas un seul instant, il n'avait risqué de se faire surprendre par une quelconque infirmière. Il voulait être seuls avec eux... pour sauvegarder son image et aussi parce que ça ne regardait qu'eux et personne d'autre.

Ils étaient enfin seuls, tous les trois serrés sur le lit minuscule dans la chambre de Quatre, entre les douces peluches et les trop nombreux coussins de soie orientale. Loin de tout le vacarme des machines silencieuses, loin de l'ambiance aseptisée malsaine, loin d'oreilles attentivement indiscrètes, Heero allait pouvoir se livrer. Soumettre ses doutes... sous forme de convictions... pour ne pas perdre l'image du Perfect Soldier qu'il se devait de donner. Et sans qu'ils ne puissent l'interrompre, Heero raconta tout. Tout même sa petite hésitation. Sa minuscule hésitation entre choisir d'aider Duo et choisir la mission. Et quand il eut fini, un silence gêné s'installa, lourd et pesant. Si pesant qu'Heero éprouva soudain le besoin d'être rassuré sur son choix :

- J'ai bien fait ? Hein, les mecs, j'ai bien fait ?

N'avait-il pas écouté la raison ? La raison suit toujours le droit chemin, elle n'a jamais tort, ne s'égare jamais et on n'en a jamais de regrets. Alors pourquoi ce silence ? Pourquoi ce poids sur son cœur ?

- Mouais, mouais, t'as bien fait...

- Si, si, c'était... ce qu'il fallait faire.

Wufei et Trowa détournèrent le regard pour éviter au Japonais de sonder leurs yeux qui, à coup sûr, démentaient leurs quelques mots bafouillés.

- T'es un connard de première ! (1)

Tout le monde se retourna. C'était Quatre. Il était là, debout sur le pas de la porte, pâle comme la mort dans son pyjama d'hôpital. Il était là et il avait entendu Heero. Il avait tout entendu. Trowa eut du mal à se lever du lit, s'enfonçant dans l'épais matelas à chaque pas et se dirigea lentement vers lui, titubant comme hypnotisé par la vision du corps de l'être tant aimé. Il ne put que lui frôler le visage avant que des larmes n'envahissent à nouveau ses prunelles vertes et se déversent dans un cri de délivrance, dans un cri d'amour :

- Quatre !

Alors que ce prénom remplissait l'air vide et inutile de la pièce, alors que les deux amants se retrouvaient enfin dans l'amour si immense qu'il en coupe le souffle, alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'eux deux au monde, un autre être, perdu, éperdu, se retrouvait seul face à ses angoisses. Seul parce qu'il y avait renoncé, seul face à ce qu'il pourrait être, seul...

_POV d'Heero :_

-T'es un connard de première !

Pourquoi m'a-t-il dit ça ? Je ne comprend pas. Ou bien je comprend trop bien... Pourquoi suis-je d'accord avec lui ? Parce que... Non... Il faut que j'en parle au professeur J. ... Non... Il ne vaut mieux pas... C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression de savoir que ce n'est pas bien de ne rien dire et pourtant que ça vaux mieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ?

-T'es un connard de première !

Et ces mots qui me reviennent en tête, sans cesse.

-T'es un connard de première !

Et les voir ensemble. Heureux alors que ça m'est interdit. Ensemble. Pourquoi eux et pas moi ?

-T'es un connard de première !

Il a raison ! Je l'ai laissé tomber alors que lui... lui se serait tué pour moi. Je l'ai laissé se faire prendre, je l'ai... abandonné... alors qu'en l'aidant, on s'en serait tous sortis ! En l'aidant, il serait là... avec moi... à côté de moi... Il serait... là...

-T'es un connard de première !

J'y vais ! Je n'ai pas su l'aider au bon moment mais je saurais lui montrer que je serais là les prochaines fois... toutes les prochaines fois... pour lui... pour nous... Nous... Attends-moi Duo. Il me faudra du temps, beaucoup de temps mais j'y arriverais... pour nous... parce que tu le mérites... parce que...

-T'es un connard de première !

J'y vais ! Et seul. Et je tuerais quiconque aura osé te toucher, te frôler ou même croiser ton regard... Ton regard... Celui qui me perce jusque dans mon cœur si froid, si... si mal-aimé... sauf par toi. Je te ramènerais Duo et je te dirais... je te dirais ces mots que je brûle de te dire depuis... depuis la première fois, depuis que mon âme s'est perdue dans tes yeux améthystes. Et personne ne m'y empêchera. Personne. Et surtout pas J. ... Et surtout pas moi. Je ne m'en empêcherais pas, je ne m'en empêcherais plus.

Je m'enlèverais ces chaînes qui me rattachent au sol pour m'envoler vers toi.

Je briserais ces barreaux qui m'empêchent d'atteindre le ciel pour m'envoler vers toi.

À part toi, plus aucune emprise n'aura lieu sur moi.

Pourquoi ?

"On a beau emprisonner un oiseau dans une cage pour l'empêcher de voler, ça ne lui enlève pas ses ailes pour autant." (2)

Voilà pourquoi.

_Fin du POV._

* * *

(1) Faut le dire à la "Coup de foudre à Notting Hill" ! Sinon, c'est moins drôle ! 

(2) Je la mets entre guillemets cette phrase parce que c'est une citation. De moi. Si, si, j'vous assure ! C'est mon petit cerveau qui a sorti cette phrase, une nuit comme ça, d'un coup et comme je l'ai trouvée très belle et très "citation", je me suis dite que ça serait MA citation. Si un jour, vous l'utilisez, veuillez mettre les guillemets et signé Kyralya en-dessous, merci !

* * *

Ralalalah ! Ce Heero ! Il apprend vite mais il met du temps à comprendre ! Alors, il n'est pas bien ce sous-chapitre ? Tout est bien qui finit bien ! Du moins pour l'instant et pour le couple 03x04x03. Le prochain sous-chapitre ne concernera uniquement que mon couple de chouchous : Heeroninouchet d'amour et Dudulinet ! À très vite alors !!! 


	25. and they lived happily ever after

**Titre **: Question d'amour...

**Auteur **: Kyralya

**Disclaimer **: Le Papa Noël va me les donner, z'en suis sûre ! Ze lui ai demandé ! Z'ai été très sage cette année !

**Couples **: 03x04x03 et... Est-ce que je le dis ? Nan, vous verrez bien !

_**Petite note :**_

J'ai complètement zappé de noter tout le blabla habituel pour le sous-chapitre précédent, pardon ! On va dire que celui-ci compte pour 2 !

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

- _Leen_ : Ne me tue pas, regarde ! J'arrange tout ! Je sais que j'aurais pu être plus gentille et éviter que Duo se fasse torturer mais… mais… en fait, j'ai aucune excuse à part que ça m'a éclatée de le faire… Mais le plus important, c'est que ça finisse bien, non ? Kisu !

- _Pour toutes les autres reviewers_ : Mille Gomen pour le retard (phénoménal) dans mes RAR par mails, j'ai été "a little" débordée !

* * *

**Sous-chapitre 4 : "... and they lived happily ever after."**

Il débarqua enfin dans la pièce, essoufflé par une longue course à travers la villa et ses souterrains. Son cœur rata quelques battements lorsqu'il le vit là, suspendu par des lourdes chaînes. Plus rien ne montrait s'il vivait encore ou pas. Il courut jusqu'au fond de la salle et actionna le mécanisme. Il suivit le corps fragile des yeux avant de se placer juste en-dessous pour l'accueillir. Il le déposa avec douceur sur le sol gelé, laissant parcourir ses mains le long de son dos. Puis ses mains expertes mesurèrent la longueur de son sternum avant de se placer à distance idéale. Il savait exactement ce qu'il fallait faire, il devait le faire... Lorsqu'il arrêta son mouvement rythmé et que ses mains quittèrent le torse mutilé, il les approcha de son doux visage. Une telle beauté existait donc, cet être transpirait l'amour comme il n'avait jamais été donné de voir. Il lui bascula doucement la tête pour lui ouvrir la bouche et y déposa ses lèvres. Comme il aurait préféré que cela se fasse en d'autres circonstances ! Il souffla légèrement dans ses poumons qui se soulevèrent... en vain... Combien de temps continua-t-il à pratiquer la respiration artificielle et le massage cardiaque ? (1) Combien de temps ainsi perdu ? Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner, espérant toujours que ce petit corps allait renaître sous ses doigts. Si l'espoir persistait, pourquoi ces larmes sur ses joues ?

- Allez ! REVIENS !

Il insufflerait de l'air dans ce corps le temps qu'il faudra !

- J'ai BESOIN de toi !

Ses mains s'appuieraient en cadence autant de fois qu'il le faudrait, fermement, jusqu'à ce qu'il sursaute, comme ce qu'il venait de faire. Son corps avait réagi, la vie revenait, la mort le rejetait ! Il s'avança légèrement pour contempler son visage qui s'animait peu à peu. Il voulait être la première chose qu'il verrait. Deux océans améthystes s'ouvrirent enfin sur le monde et se posèrent sur l'unique être qu'ils auraient souhaité voir une dernière fois.

- Heero...

Réalisant enfin qu'il n'était pas mort, Duo se mit à pleurer tandis que son corps se recroquevillait faiblement autour de celui du Japonais. Il est venu, il m'a sauvé ! Heero... Heero !

Après quelques minutes, il enserra fermement Duo et le souleva.

- Il faut partir d'ici... vite.

Il l'emporta aussi vite qu'il le put hors de la pièce, l'entraînant aux détours de nombreux couloirs, se perdant dans ce labyrinthe où la sortie représentait leur seul espoir de survie. Avant de sortir, Duo avait laissé ses yeux s'attarder sur la silhouette inconsciente dans un coin de la pièce, il l'avait fixée pour la graver dans sa mémoire. Il se souviendrait de son visage, de ses gestes... Il se souviendrait de sa douleur, de ses dernières paroles suppliantes... Et lorsque Duo sonda son cœur, il n'y trouva pas de haine contre cet homme si angéliquement démoniaque. Ni haine, ni colère... juste un sentiment de pitié. Il n'avait pas choisi d'être ce qu'il était. Duo en était persuadé, on ne lui avait rien appris d'autre, on ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Et secrètement, le jeune Américain se promit qu'un jour il l'aiderait. L'espoir devait naître dans cette âme torturée et le symbole de cet espoir scintillait de tout son éclat au milieu de quelques gouttes de sang : la croix du Père Maxwell.

Ils sortirent étrangement sans aucun problème de la villa, pas un garde, aucune sentinelle ne vint les gêner. Mais Heero ne s'arrêta pas de courir, il fallait qu'il l'emmène, loin, le plus loin possible d'eux. Sinon, ils lui feraient encore du mal et un être tel que lui ne devait pas être blessé. Il n'appartenait pas à ce monde, il était né par trop de chance, jamais un ange n'était tombé sur Terre avant lui. Il avait dû se couper les ailes pour connaître la vie terrestre, Heero les lui rendrait pour qu'il puisse de nouveau s'envoler loin de cette guerre, loin de toute cette merde qu'on leur avait imposée. Une balle siffla dans l'air tout près d'eux, très vite accompagnée par une multitude d'autres. L'ennemi les avait repérés. Déjà ! Ils ne me laissent pas beaucoup de temps ! Heero s'empressa de se fondre dans la forêt de pins qui s'offrait devant eux, veillant à éviter de laisser une trace trop facilement repérable dans la neige tombée ces derniers temps. Il leur fallait un endroit sûr. Il savait qu'une grotte se situait dans les parages mais il semblait avoir perdu tout sens de l'orientation.

- Heero ! Regarde... Là, à droite !

Le Japonais y jeta presque le corps qu'il portait avant de lui-même s'y engouffrer. Il lança un regard aux alentours avant de déclarer dans un souffle:

- Je crois qu'on les a semés.

Il sentit alors deux mains se glisser le long de ses côtes avant de se refermer contre son torse. Tout le poids du corps de Duo lui retomba soudainement sur les épaules et le contact de sa peau dénudée contre son dos le fit frémir malgré le tissu qui les séparait.

- Je savais... je savais que tu viendrais Heero ! Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas avoir disparu... pas complètement... Tu... tu m'es revenu Heero ! Enfin !

Il pleurait. Ce fut la seule constatation qu'Heero put faire. Cet être fragile pleurait d'amour pour lui. Il se retourna alors doucement, rassembla les nombreuses mèches de cheveux qui lui parcouraient le visage et les balança en arrière. Il suivit les courbes de son torse avant d'enlacer sa taille fine. Duo profita de l'appui que lui offraient les bras musclés du Japonais pour se hisser jusqu'à sa bouche et y déposa amoureusement ses lèvres. Alors qu'Heero répondait à ce baiser, souhaitant plus que tout l'approfondir, prendre possession de cette perfection qu'il représentait à ces yeux, Duo se rejeta brusquement en arrière, s'échappant de son étreinte. Dans ses yeux améthystes se reflétait un étrange sentiment d'inconnu et de peur. Il recula de quelques pas hésitants avant d'adopter tant bien que mal une position de combat (2).

- Mais... mais qui êtes-vous ?

* * *

(1) On dit merci qui ? On dit merci les secouristes qui m'ont fait passé avec succès l'A.F.P.S. (Attestation de Formation aux Premiers Secours) !!!

(2) "Je connais les sept positions animales : le cerf, le cheval, le tigre, le rat, la chauve-souris, le singe, le Beatles..." Bon, je sais, faut connaître sinon on comprend rien ! C'est (encore) tiré de Wayne's World mais là, c'est le deuxième (et dernier, heureusement pour vous !) volet !

* * *

Tadam ! Ça c'est de la fin de sous-chapitre ! Et de chapitre par la même occasion ! Alors, il n'était pas bien ? Bon ok, il se passe pas que des choses super gaies mais bon, faut ce qu'il faut ! Et puis ça finit bien ! Quatre est hors de danger, Heero s'est (enfin) aperçu qu'il aimait Duo, Duo est sauvé (Par qui ? Hum, hum... Mystère et boule de gum !), Trowa a retrouvé son mamour et Wufei, lui, bah comme d'hab', il lui arrive rien de bien passionnant !

_Wufei : Ouais, bah franchement moi, je m'en plains pas ! Parce que vu ce que tu fais subir aux autres..._

_Duo : C'est pas justeuh ! Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui trinque le plus ? Et puis c'est quoi c'te fin de nulleuh ! Non mais t'as vu un peu ce que tu nous as mis comme fin ?_

C'est du "Mais... mais qui êtes-vous ?" que tu parles ?

_Duo : Bah oui ! De quoi tu veux que je parle ?_

Bah moi, j'aime bien, ça fait un peu de suspense...


	26. 05 Parodies

**Titre **: Question d'amour...

**Auteur **: Kyralya

**Disclaimer **: Alors là, je peux dire que rien, mais rien, ne m'appartient ! Persos : Gundam Wing; Dialogues : Wayne's World; Adaptation : aucune ou si peu !

**Couples **: Rx01, il y a eu aussi un 01xR mais ça n'a pas duré !

_**Petite note super importante :**_

ATTENTION ! Ceci est INDISPENSABLE à la compréhension de ce chapitre ! Il faut ABSOLUMENT avoir vu "Wayne's World" n°1 et détester Réléna. Ces deux conditions élémentaires ne sont pas réunies ? Passez votre chemin et patientez jusqu'au prochain chapitre. Si certaines ont l'âme téméraire, elles peuvent s'aventurer dans ce gros "poisson d'avril" mais c'est à leurs risques et périls ! Sinon, ruez-vous dans le vidéoclub le plus proche et louez la cassette de "Wayne's World" (avec Mike Myers comme acteur principal).

* * *

Chapitre V : _"Parodies"_

Spéciale dédicace à tous ceux et celles qui ont partagé mes trips de Première et Terminale, aux fans de "Wayne's World" (doit pas en exister des tonnes !) et à toutes les fans des grosses bouffes pour Réléna !

**Sous-chapitre 1 : Réléna et le râtelier à flingues.**

Toute la troupe des G-boys sont dans un fast-food et commande comme d'habitude des cafés et crulers (dont un à la confiture). (1)

_Duo : _Attention, regarde pas. Réléna !

_Heero : _Où ça ? ... Oh merde, elle m'a gaulé les yeux !

_Wufei : _Robottouf !

Pendant ce temps, Réléna, dans sa robe rose bonbon, s'approche dangereusement du groupe qui tente désespérément de se faire tout tout petit...

_Réléna :_ J'ai un petit quelque chose pour toi !

_Heero : _Réléna, on s'est séparé depuis deux mois, tu le sais ça ?

_Réléna : _Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne peut pas sortir ensemble.

_Heero : _Mais si ! Au contraire, c'est exactement ça la séparation !

_Réléna : _Mais tu vas aller au Gazwork ce soir.

_Heero : _Non !

_Tous les autres : _Non ! (2)

_Réléna : _Tu ne veux pas ouvrir ton paquet ?

_Heero : _Si c'est une panoplie, j'vais chier sur la moquette ! (3)

_Réléna : _Ouvre-le.

_Heero : _Ok…

Heero s'empresse de se débarrasser du paquet cadeau découvrant...

_Heero : _C'est quoi ? C'est quoi ?

_Réléna : _Un râtelier à fusils ! (4)

_Heero : _Un râtelier... à flingues ! J'ai pas la queue d'un flingue (5), si j'en avais, disons une dizaine, j'aurais un besoin quelconque de c'tas d'merde ! Qu'est-ce que j'vais foutre d'un râtelier à flingues ?

_Réléna : _Alors c'est ça ? D'accord. Fais attention Heero, fais attention à moi, tu risques de me perdre !

Réléna s'en va avec un air hautain poursuivie par les dernières remarques d'Heero :

_Heero : _J't'ai perdu y a deux mois. T'es 'gole ou quoi ? On est plus ensemble. Lis la presse !

* * *

(1) C'est une sorte de gros beignets, un peu à la donuts. Pour qui est celui à la confiture à votre avis ? Dudule !

(2) Alors qu'ils y vont ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on ferait pas pour se débarrasser de Rélépouf !

(3) Une panoplie de quoi ? Du parfait petit soldat ?

(4) Complètement OOC.

(5) Re-complètement OOC.

* * *

**Sous-chapitre 2 : "Réléna et ses amours" ou "Comment rendre jaloux Heero ?"**

Lors de la soirée au Gazwork (où d'après ce qu'ils avaient dit à Réléna ils n'allaient pas).

_Réléna : _Salut Duo !

_Duo : _Hmmmmmmm... Salut. (1)

_Réléna : _T'es pas venu avec Heero ? Je suis inquiète pour Heero parce qu'il passe par une phase très difficile ces jours-ci. Je crois savoir ce que c'est...

_Duo : _C'est que t'es une méga chieuse. (2)

_Réléna : _(rires) T'es son ami. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire.

_Duo : _Fais-toi une raison, sors avec n'importe qui d'autre !

_Réléna (réfléchissant) : _Me faire une raison, sortir avec n'importe qui d'autre, d'accord. Excellente idée ! _(se retourne chopant le premier mec passant à côté d'elle) _(3) On sort ?

Plus tard, sur une terrasse où Heero est en grande conversation japonaise avec Hilde... (4)

_Réléna : _Salut Heero !

_Heero : _Salut Réléna.

Réléna traîne derrière elle une silhouette vaguement reconnaissable jusqu'à un canapé.

_Hilde (reprenant la conversation en japonais) : _Qui est-ce ?

_Heero : _Mon ex. (5)

_Hilde : _De bien jolies jambes mais aucune dignité.

_Heero : _Le plus ironique, c'est que je me sens partiellement responsable de son auto-anéantissement. (6)

Réléna pouffe de rire, torturant sans aucun doute le pauv' mec qu'elle a réussi à capturer.

_Hilde : _Tu te laisses tyranniser, tu as peut-être manqué de fermeté.

_Heero : _Confiant, j'ai fait valoir mes droits mais... ça fait stérile. Si je t'aide par obligation, je finirais par la haïr. (7) D'ailleurs, c'est une Pouffiasse. (8)

_Hilde : _Drôle. Mais les étiquettes sont dangereuses. (9)

_Heero : _Est-ce Kierkegaard ou Dick Van Patten qui a dit : "Tu me qualifies, tu me renies" ? (10)

_Hilde (arrêtant de parler japonais) : _Ahahahahahah ! Tu m'fais rire ! (11)

_Heero : _J'pourrais te téléphoner ?

_Hilde : _Quand tu veux !

_Heero : _Excellent !

Alors que le pauv' mec de Réléna tente de s'enfuir, Réléna le rattrape de justesse lui sautant sur le dos. Dans leur chute, tous les deux passent au travers d'une fenêtre. Heureusement pour le pauv' mec, ils retombent sur le canapé où Trowa stagnait (complètement beurré au passage).

_Réléna : _Oups !

Ayant relâché sa proie, le pauv' garçon sûrement marqué à vie s'enfuit à toutes jambes et ce n'est pas sans surprise que Trowa reconnaît son ami... Wufei ! (12)

* * *

(1) Le pauv' Dudule complètement terrorisé à l'idée d'avoir une "conversation" avec Réléna seul !

(2) Complètement d'accord !

(3) Le pauv' !

(4) Serait-il en train de se mettre la meilleure amie de Duo dans la poche ? C'est plus facile de sortir avec quelqu'un quand on est apprécié par sa meilleure amie, non ?

(5) Personne n'est parfait ! L'erreur est humaine...

(6) OOC !!!!

(7) Je sais, ça ne veut rien dire mais c'est pas de ma faute, c'est ce qu'il dit dans le film ! Si quelqu'un a la moindre explication, je veux bien savoir !

(8) Sauf là, là, je comprend et d'ailleurs, je l'approuve à 200 !!! _Je proteste, d'accord elle est au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et elle a pas choisi le bon mec (celui là il est réservé à ma p'tite puce), mais elle a un bon fond. Si, si, j'vous assure!_

(9) Rien à voir avec ce qu'il a dit juste avant ! C'est un dialogue de sourds ou quoi ?

(10) Mais keskil dit ?

(11) Je ne vois pas pourquoi !

(12) Niack, niack ! Je me venge parce qu'il me fait peur ! Alors, voilà, il en fallait un qui se fasse "torturer" par Réléna et d'office, ça a été lui !

* * *

**Sous-chapitre 3 : Attention ! Réléna à dix heures !**

Heero et Duo sont en train de jouer au hockey sur bitume. Heero commente tous ses coups et frappes à la manière footbalistique pendant que Duo affublé d'un masque de hockey tente d'arrêter la balle avant qu'elle n'atteigne le fond du filet avec une canne possédant à son extrémité une réplique exacte en plastique de la tête du jeune Américain.

_Duo : _Hein hein, alerte rouge, Réléna à dix heures !

_Réléna (sur un vélo avec une grosse minerve autour du cou - résultat de sa chute à travers la vitre de la terrasse avec Wufei) : _Salut Heero, salut...

Ne regardant absolument pas devant elle, elle se prend une voiture en pleine face, se ramassant par terre en beauté ! (1)

_Duo : _Dis donc ! Ça va ? (2)

Réléna se relève enfin, péniblement avec un air débile (Peut-elle avoir un air autre que celui-là ? Non mais là, il est encore plus débile parce qu'elle vient de se taper un merveilleux soleil avant de glisser sur le capot d'une voiture pour finir allongée par terre) émergeant de dessous la voiture tout en agitant faiblement la main pour les rassurer.

_Heero (à la manière d'un commentateur sportif) : _Elle est vivante Thierry, le jeu reprend ! Engagement !

_Duo : _Engagement-ent !!! (3)

* * *

(1) Rien que pour c'te gamelle MAGISTRALE, ça vaut le coup de louer la cassette !

(2) Ce mec est vraiment un ange ! Il s'inquiète pour elle ! Alors qu'Heero en a rien à foutre lui ! D'un autre côté, on le comprend !

(3) Voiture ! _Voiture-ure !!!_ Engagement ! _Engagement-ent !!!_

Voilà, c'est mon trip à moi toute seule ! Si vous connaissez pas, effectivement, vous avez dû rien comprendre mais c'est un de mes films cultes ! Je sais, c'est pitoyable tellement ça vole pas haut comme film mais je le connais par cœur ! Et puis, ça évite de trop réfléchir et à la fin d'une grosse journée torturante pour mes pauv' neurones, les mettre au repos, ça leur fait du bien ! Bon, je vous rassure, la parenthèse "Wayne's World" est fermée (définitivement) et je retourne à l'histoire de ma fic au plus vite !

Kisuuuuuuuuuuuu !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	27. Révélation

**Titre **: Question d'amour...

**Auteur **: Kyralya

**Disclaimer **: On retourne à la fic ! Les persos sont toujours pas à moi mais le texte, lui, a au moins le "mérite" (peut-on parler de mérite pour c'te bouse ?) d'être de moi.

**Couples **: 02x01 (ça, ça change pas trop), 01x02 (mais ça, Duo le sait pas), 03x04x03.

**Petite note : **Bonne année 2005 à vous tous et toutes ! Mille pardons pour mon retard mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps ni la tête à fanficer, il y a des fêtes de fin d'année qui s'endeuillent parfois, d'autres qui nous rendent malades, ou encore qui nous accablent de travail... Cette année, j'ai eu le droit à tout cela ! Avec un peu de chance, j'ai cumulé pour les années prochaines...

**Réponses au reviews :**

_Raziel : _Pourquoi Duo perd-il la mémoire comme ça ? Il ne la perd pas, bien au contraire ! Tu auras le pourquoi du comment dans ce sous-chapitre ! Kisu !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre VI : _"UNIC..."_

**Sous-chapitre 1 : Révélation**

Le soleil levant éclairait un paysage presque féerique : tout n'était qu'immensité blanche aux contours adoucis par la neige abondante déposée comme un tapis. Parfois, au détour d'une petite colline, la lumière s'y reflétait comme sur un prisme, décomposant chaque nuance de couleur dans un arc-en-ciel éphémère. Rien ne semblait perturber le calme apparent de cette campagne hivernale. Au loin, la brume cachait l'horizon et ne faisait qu'accentuer le sentiment de douceur qui s'en émanait. Alors que quelques arbres lourdement chargés d'une épaisse couche de neige défilaient tranquillement dans ses pupilles cobaltes avides de cette nouveauté, Duo eut un sourire amusé. Il était si... différent, si enfantin, un rien semblait l'émerveiller. Le voir ainsi collé à la vitre de la voiture le choquait... et lui semblait naturel en même temps. Comme s'il avait senti un regard un peu insistant dans son dos, il décolla ses mains des empreintes qu'elles avaient formées contre la surface froide, abandonnant une seconde le paysage des yeux pour se retourner vers Duo et lui adresser un sourire béat.

- C'est magnifique, tu ne trouves pas ?

Duo hocha de la tête, se concentrant à nouveau sur la trajectoire que la voiture qu'ils avaient subtilisé à son propriétaire prenait. Elle roulait vite sur la route verglacée, il voulait rentrer au plus vite malgré la douleur lancinante que le froid et l'effort qu'il maintenait pour faire avancer le véhicule accentuaient. Les plaies suintantes de son torse faisaient coller par endroits le mince T-shirt qu'il lui avait gentiment donné "pour qu'il n'ait pas trop froid". Il avait trouvé ça tellement attendrissant. Rien en l'avait préparé à ça, rien ne l'avait préparé à lui. Il savait qu'il avait raison de le ramener avec lui, ils comprendraient, il l'avait sauvé... il était... c'était... Heero l'en remercierait. Qui d'autre que lui pourrait répondre à ses interrogations ? Inconsciemment, Duo plaçait en l'être qui s'était replongé dans la contemplation du paysage un espoir, celui d'abattre à jamais les épaisses murailles qui enserraient le cœur de son Perfect Soldier. Négociant adroitement un virage dangereux, Duo entama une nouvelle conversation :

- Tu vas voir, Aurora va te plaire !

- Qui c'est Aurora ?

- Aurora, c'est plus qu'une base, c'est un état d'esprit ! (1)

- ...

- Ils vont te plaire. Feifei, enfin Wufei, est plutôt du genre solitaire mais c'est pas vraiment de sa faute, il a vécu des choses dures. Et puis, il est impulsif, c'est drôle comment il peut partir au quart de tour à la moindre réflexion !

Il se remémorait combien il aimait le faire enrager, cherchant n'importe quel prétexte pour le faire sortir de ses gonds et saisissant chaque occasion qui se présentait pour troubler le silence indispensable à sa méditation quotidienne.

- Quat-chou...

Sa voix s'étrangla. Quatre. Vivait-il encore ? Duo ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y croire. Il fallait qu'il vive ! Comment allait-il faire sans son meilleur ami ?

- ... Quat-chou est adorable, toujours aux petits soins pour nous tous, à l'écoute et puis, qu'est-ce que je peux me marrer avec lui ! C'est pas le dernier pour faire des blagues en douce ! Enfin, quand ce n'est pas trop méchant, il supporte pas de blesser quelqu'un ! C'est un type vraiment bien ! Le plus drôle, c'est quand on le voit déchaîné à côté de Trowa, on dirait le jour et la nuit ! Tro-tro est plutôt du genre réservé... Quatre aussi mais c'est pas le même genre... En fait, Tro-man est... calme. Pas que Quatty-chan soit particulièrement énervé mais ce qui se dégage de Trowany est plutôt une force tranquille, sereine. En tout cas, ils sont trop chou ensembles !

Il marqua une longue pause. Comment lui parler d'Heero ? En quels termes ? Comment le préparer à son attitude glaciale, à son regard blessant refermant des blessures profondes que personne ne soupçonnerait ?

- Et Heero ? Tu n'as pas parlé d'Heero. Comment est-il ? Je suis tellement pressé de le voir, ça fait tellement longtemps, c'est comme si un rêve se réalisait !

- Heero... Heero, c'est compliqué. Il n'est pas vraiment comme toi, je dirais même que c'est plutôt tout l'inverse.

- L'inverse ?

- Oui, il peut paraître très indifférent, pour lui les sentiments sont nuisibles...

- Nuisibles ? Comment ça ? Je comprends pas.

- Il s'efforce à ne rien ressentir parce que son "éducation" n'a été basée que sur ça, sur les dangers que les sentiments représentent lors d'une mission. Mais je sais que quelque part, y a une faille ! Le professeur J. ne peut pas l'enfermer dans une prison en verre sans qu'un jour il ne se rende compte qu'il n'est pas interdit, ni dangereux d'aimer pour les autres. Il... il se rebellera de lui-même !

Duo baissa alors la voix, comme si ses dernières paroles ne devaient pas plus s'élever que le murmure d'une prière :

- Enfin, j'espère...

Des cris presque hystériques fusaient de la petite salle commune. Quatre avait surpris à son réveil le Japonais en pleine préparation intensive de ce qui lui semblait être une mission commando suicide !

- Tu ne peux pas y aller seul ! Je refuse !

- Quatre ! Calme-toi ! J't'en prie ! On va parler calmement, hein Heero ?

- Trowa ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il va se faire tuer ! Comment tu peux le laisser partir ?

- Mais Quatre, je ne le laisse pas partir...

- Wufei ! Fais quelque chose toi !

- ...

- Mais, il n'y a que moi de sensé ici ? C'est du suicide ! Il faut qu'on prépare quelque chose de parfait, on ne peut pas se permettre d'improviser ! C'est de la vie de Duo qu'il s'agit !

- On ne peut pas se permettre d'attendre.

Quatre s'arrêta brusquement dans son agitation désespérée. Heero avait parlé. Il avait enfin témoigné qu'il écoutait le jeune Arabe. Et il n'avait pas tort. On ne pouvait pas attendre plus pour délivrer Duo, mais Quatre ne bougerait pas de sa position que le faire seul était du suicide pur et dur ! Il se tourna vers Trowa, les yeux plein de larmes prêtes à déborder et se répandre sur ses joues encore trop pâles. Ne viendra-t-il pas à son secours ? Il n'eut qu'un petit sourire en coin, désolé, comme réponse. Trowa approuvait la décision qu'Heero avait prise, son unique argument se valait et venait de détruire la belle argumentation de Quatre. Il se tourna alors vers Wufei qui semblait être plongé dans une méditation matinale prématurée. Non, Quatre ne tirera rien de ce côté-là non plus ! Maudit soit ton honneur déplacé, Chang Wufei !

Alors qu'il allait abdiqué face à l'ennemi, Quatre sursauta au son chaud et familier qui surgit soudainement dans son dos :

- Boum Bébé ! C'est moi !!! (2)

Il se retourna et à la vision qui s'offrait à lui, son cœur rata quelques battements. Il ne pouvait pas être là, en face de lui, son sourire ne pouvait pas éclairer la pièce entière sans que ça soit le fruit de son imagination !

- J'vais vous raconter une histoire, ça va vous ratatiner les couilles genre raisin sec ! (3)

- DUO !!!

Le jeune Arabe se rua de tout son poids sur son meilleur ami qui venait de surgir au milieu de la salle. Tous deux étendus par terre, Quatre se lança dans un interrogatoire ininterrompu, manquant presque de rivaliser avec l'habituel babillage incessant de l'Américain.

- Quatty ! Tu me fais mal.

- Oh, pardon... Aaaaahhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? C'est quoi toutes ces plaies ?

- Quat' ! Tu voudrais bien rabaisser mon T-shirt s'il te plaît ?

Au fond de la salle, le mot "T-shirt" éveilla les soupçons d'un soldat prêt à l'attaque. Duo se releva tout en se dépêtrant difficilement d'un Quatre en mode "maman-poule". Puis il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire détaillant ses frères d'armes qu'il avait crus ne jamais revoir. Quatre. Il s'en était donc tiré. Sa méningite n'était pas aussi grave qu'Heero l'avait affirmé lors de la mission. Mais derrière son sourire béat, Duo voyait bien que cette mission l'avait quelque peu "changé", au-delà de la méningite : la tristesse semblait maintenant régner sur son cœur fragile et des souffrances aux cruelles douleurs qui s'amusaient à lacérer ce qui lui restait d'innocence lui teintaient les yeux d'un profond sentiment de mal-être. Un rire s'éleva quand Duo vit Wufei en pyjama blanc avec des petits dragons brodés rouges et bleus, les cheveux détachés qui lui revenaient fâcheusement dans les yeux. Justement les yeux, déjà qu'ils n'étaient pas spécialement grands mais au réveil, ils ne paraissaient n'être réduit qu'à deux traits noirs. L'air stupide et surpris qu'il affichait ne le rendait que plus comique aux yeux de l'Américain qui, en d'autres circonstances, se serait infiniment amusé à le taquiner ! Il passa rapidement sur Trowa qui, fidèle à lui-même, reposait contre un mur, les bras croisés avec un air détaché. Mais l'étrange humidité qui résidait dans ses yeux verts trahissait l'émotion qu'il éprouvait à revoir deux âmes qu'on croyait perdues enfin réunies. Puis il s'arrêta sur Heero. Il était encore plus beau que dans son souvenir, sa peau semblait être d'un velouté délicieusement inimaginable, sa respiration tranquille et posée éveillait en Duo plus d'amour qu'il ne pensait éprouver, tout en lui l'émerveillait. C'était comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, son cœur s'emballait alors que ses yeux l'obligeaient à détailler chaque courbe, chaque détail de cette silhouette au combien parfaite. Et ses yeux. Il les savait posés sur lui, même s'ils se voulaient indifférents, Duo savait qu'ils étaient en train de parcourir son corps de long en large. Il se sentait comme caressé. Tellement captivé par sa contemplation de l'être parfait, Duo ne le vit pas déplacer derrière un fauteuil, discrètement, d'un coup de pied léger, un sac noir dont dépassaient toutes sortes d'armes, cordages et autres ustensiles minutieusement sélectionnés pour la mission qu'Heero s'était définie : le sauver ! Sortant difficilement de sa léthargie, Duo parvint à placer quelques mots parmi le flot incessant des questions inquisitrices de son meilleur ami :

- J'ai une surprise pour vous !

L'étonnement s'empara de tout le monde alors que Duo disparaissait dans l'obscurité du couloir d'où il venait. Il en émergea quelques secondes plus tard traînant visiblement quelqu'un derrière lui.

- J'vous présente Unic (4) ! clama-t-il joyeusement alors que la personne en question apparaissait dans la lumière franche de la salle.

Les réactions furent diverses et très variées : Quatre se contenta d'imiter un poisson enfermé dans un bocal, les yeux exorbités et la bouche bée; Trowa en avait décroisé les bras qui pendaient d'étonnement le long de son corps; Wufei s'était brusquement relevé et ne cessait d'aller et venir du regard entre les deux principaux intéressés, il affichait un air septique face à la vision dédoublée qu'il avait d'une même personne, refusant visiblement de croire ce que ses yeux lui montraient. La réaction d'Heero fut la plus violente et la plus rapide. En moins de temps qu'il ne le faut, il avait parcouru la distance qui le séparait de l'usurpateur d'identité et pointait un gun sur son front entre les deux yeux, le cran de sécurité relevé.

Le sachant parfaitement capable de tirer sans sommation, Duo se jeta sur Heero afin de tenter de lui ôter l'arme en s'écriant de toutes ses forces :

- HEERO ! NON ! C'EST TON FRÈRE !

* * *

(1) Ok, faut que j'arrête avec "Wayne's World" mais cette phrase est tellement mythique qu'il fallait que je la place quelque part ! Pour les besoins de la fic, je l'ai un peu modifiée, ça peut pas coller pile-poil à chaque fois !

(2) Un petit coup de "Kuzco, l'empereur mégalo" s'il vous plaît !

(3) Et une petite réplique (à peine modifiée) de "Coup de Foudre à Notting Hill" en dessert !

(4) À prononcer à l'anglaise parce que sinon ça fait un petit peu débile...

* * *

Piouf ! Pas facile à écrire ce sous-chapitre ! Parce qu'il ne fallait pas que je dévoile quoique se soit avant le moment propice ! Je vous avouerais que c'est pas facile de ne pas nommer un perso avant la fin d'un sous-chap', il faut s'assurer à chaque fois que le "il" qu'on utilise est facilement identifiable parce que sinon, ça vire très vite au "Mais qui fait quoi ?", sans compter qu'il faut éviter les répétitions excessives ! Le résultat d'une nuit sans sommeil est maintenant entre vos mains, vous en pensez quoi ? C'est une sacrée révélation, non ? Je vous conseille de relire la fic maintenant que vous possédez cette petite clé, ça peut aider à comprendre des trucs... mais pas tout non plus ! Y a peut-être même de nouvelles questions qui vont vous venir, qui sait ?

On se revoit bientôt avec le sous-chapitre 2 : "Les liens du sang". Kisu !!!


	28. Les liens du sang

**Titre **: Question d'amour...

**Auteur **: Kyralya

**Disclaimer **: Pas à mouâ !!! Mais pourquoi, monde cruel ???

**Couples **: 01x02 (mais Duo le sais toujours pas), 02x01 (enfin, normalement), 02x01(bis) ?

**Réponses aux reviews :**

- _wilam_ (pour "Au Paradis") : Hé bien, je vois que ça te fais plaisir ! Je ne pensais pas que le fait de la tuer rendrait quelq'un aussi euphorique ! Si j'ai pu illuminer ta journée, tant mieux ! Plein de kisu !

**Petite note :**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais FF doit avoir quelque chose contre moi ! Il m'efface tous mes chapitres d'uploadés, il refuse de m'afficher les pensées comme d'habitude, alors je suis obligée de les mettre en _italique_, gomen. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Sous-chapitre 2 : Les liens du sang**

La scène qui apparaissait sur les écrans de contrôle avait ameuté la totalité des effectifs compétents dans l'étroite salle obscure. Chacun y allait de son petit commentaire, du plus sérieux au plus farfelu :

- C'est un espion, une sorte de caméléon...

- C'est encore une de leurs farces ! Un coup du petit Maxwell pour pas changer...

- Non, ça c'est d'Heero, il a encore dû forcer notre réseau et notre sécurité pour nous implanter un quelconque virus de sa confection...

- Ou alors, ils se sont amusés à faire un montage vidéo !

- Un envoyé de OZ, vous croyez ?

- Idiot ! Tu crois vraiment que le pilote 02 se serait laissé abuser...

- Écoute, il a peut-être pas tort, tout le monde sait que dès qu'il s'agit de Yuy, Maxwell n'est pas le mieux placé pour être objectif...

Et le débat continua alors que sur les écrans, Heero pointait encore le canon de son arme entre les deux yeux de Unic. Duo avait beau être suspendu de tout son poids à son bras, pas un tremblement n'était perceptible. Rien ne laissait transparaître l'ébranlement que la vision d'un être à son image exacte venait de provoquer dans l'âme du Perfect Soldier. Comment cela pouvait-il être vrai ? Qui était-il ? Personne ne ressemble à ce point à une autre !

- HEERO ! NON ! C'EST TON FRÈRE !

_Frère ? C'est impossible, je n'ai pas de famille, je suis seul, j'ai toujours été seul ! Odin... Odin ne m'a jamais parlé d'un frère ! Non, "Tu es unique", je suis unique, UNIQUE ! _Il le fixait droit dans les yeux, hypnotisé par ce reflet sans miroir, par ces battements de cils qu'il savait ne pas être les siens et surtout par cette étrange lueur. Elle semblait refléter tant de sentiments : joie, peur, admiration, émotion... Tant de sentiments dans ces prunelles identiques aux siennes, tant de sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais vus à travers le miroir._ Je pourrais avoir ce regard... ce même regard-là..._

- Heero... J't'en prie, ne tire pas...

Heero réalisa enfin que Duo cherchait par tous les moyens à lui bouger le bras pour déplacer la cible de quelques centimètres.

- J't'en prie, fais pas ça, c'est ton frère Heero...

Des larmes désespérées lui coulaient le long des joues de l'Américain. Il ne savait plus comment faire pour qu'Heero se calme, il s'en voulait tellement d'avoir mis Unic dans une telle situation. Il n'avait pas voulu d'une telle retrouvaille, il avait voulu apporter au plus vite un éclat de bonheur dans un cœur froid et déserté... et rien ne se passait comme il l'avait imaginé. Heero baissa tout doucement le bras, ne cessant de regarder tour à tour son "frère" et Duo qui semblait y être _très _attaché... _Peut-être même trop attaché..._ Tout le monde était suspendu au moindre de ses mouvements, redoutant le pire. Mais contre les attentes de tous, il se contenta de sortir tranquillement de la salle commune, seule l'arme toujours furieusement serrée entre ses doigts trahissait l'état de ses nerfs. Il voulait tout simplement ne plus être là, parmi eux, parmi ces gens qu'il avait mis tant de temps à connaître, à apprécier et même à aimer... oui, ils lui avaient appris à aimer... contre son gré... Et Duo l'avait remplacé... déjà... car il l'avait fait tant de fois souffrir, il l'avait rejeté si loin de lui... Il n'avait fait que le pousser dans les bras d'un autre. Et cet autre avait son visage, ses yeux, sa voix... mais ce n'était pas lui, ce n'était plus pour lui que le cœur de Duo battait, il le sentait bien. Celui pour qui il s'enflammait n'était d'autre que lui avec des sentiments, des ressentis, des joies et des peurs qui s'affichaient volontiers sur ce visage... qui n'était pas le sien. Être seul, pour ne plus subir le regard des autres, ne plus subir ce regard cobalt qui semblait le sonder au plus profond. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce sentiment d'être intimement lié à cet usurpateur, d'y être intrinsèquement relié ? _Un frère ? Une famille ?_ Heero s'allongea sur son lit et, les yeux dans le vide, se mit à rêver d'une vie différente de la sienne, d'une vie sans guerre, sans Perfect Soldier...

_- Chéri ? À table !_

_- J'arrive, je finis juste ça et j'arrive !_

_Un long escalier en bois brut qui menait à un salon clair et chaleureux, aux murs, des photos dans des cadres, des dessins d'enfant accrochés comme des trésors._

_- Plateau repas, ça te va ?_

_Deux bras qui s'accrochent à ses épaules pour l'attirer vers un océan d'amour maternel._

_- Pas de problème ! Y a quoi à la télé ?_

_Une main qui s'attarde dans ses cheveux en bataille._

_- Rien, on a loué un film avec ton père : "Le cinquième élément"._

_- Ouais encore un de ces films américains où l'amour sauve tout à la fin... Moi ça me va !_

_Une voix étouffée surgit de derrière des tonnes de pop-corn : _

_- Tu es trop fleur bleue Heero ! _

_- UNIC !!! Je suis pas fleur bleue ! C'est un truc de onna ça !_

_Le jeune garçon déposa les pop-corn sur une petite table basse en verre, dévoilant un visage identique à celui d'Heero sur lequel triomphait un sourire espiègle._

Heero sortit brutalement de sa transe lorsqu'il réalisa que le visage de son rêve était réellement penché au-dessus du sien.

- Hn ?

- Euh, tu crois pas qu'il faudrait qu'on parle... ?

- Hn. (1)

Gêné, Unic s'assit timidement sur le bord du lit, à côté d'un Heero statique. Ça n'allait pas être facile.

- Nous t'avons tant recherché ! Papa et Maman n'ont jamais voulu abandonner l'idée que quelque part tu les attendais... Ton enlèvement les a dévastés. C'est pour ça qu'après l'accident, j'ai sillonné l'espace pour te retrouver. Et tu es là devant moi ! Ils... ils seraient si heureux de nous savoir enfin réunis...

À ces paroles, Heero sentit son cœur se serrer. Sa vision du bonheur familial venait de se réduire à néant... À peine imaginait-il avoir retrouvé ses parents que son frère lui annonçait leur mort. Pour Unic, le court récit semblait lui déchirer le cœur et des larmes lui brûlaient les joues. Dans un besoin de réconfort, Unic se jeta dans les bras d'Heero. Sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait et les conséquences que cela entraînerait, Heero le repoussa violemment hors du lit. Unic retomba de tout son poids sur le sol, comprenant avec mal l'attitude blessante de son frère jumeau.

- Non mais tu te rends compte de tout ce que j'ai subi pour toi ! J'ai été enlevé par OZ ! J'ai été torturé, enfermé, humilié pour toi... à cause de toi ! J'ai tout enduré pour toi, pour te revoir ! Et toi tu... tu me rejettes !!!

Les yeux remplis de larmes amères, Unic sortit en claquant violemment la porte derrière lui et de retrouva nez à nez avec Duo qui espionnait caché dans le couloir.

- Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû te prévenir...

Duo écrasa une larme sur la joue veloutée du jeune homme avant de l'enlacer tendrement entre ses bras et lui murmura doucement à l'oreille quelques mots apaisants quand Heero débarqua soudainement de sa chambre. Il s'arrêta à peine le pas de la porte franchi et contempla les deux garçons entrelacés d'un air glacial. Les voir ainsi était loin de le réjouir.

_POV de Duo : _

Heero avait ouvert la porte à la volée, comme s'il avait voulu rattraper son frère car visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à me voir là, dans ses bras. J'avais un peu l'impression de lui voler son rôle.

Gloups ! Heero va s'imaginer des choses ! Mais je ne peux pas laisser Unic non plus... Oh non ! Comme si cette situation gênante ne suffisait pas, voilà les profs qu'arrivent ! Ça va encore être pour moi, j'le sens gros comme une maison...

_Fin du POV._

Pour détendre l'atmosphère, Duo fit remarquer la présence des profs par une grosse boutade :

- Et voilà nos gros bureaux bouffis !

Unic releva la tête, interloqué :

- Excuse-moi Duo, les "gros bureaux bouffis", ce serait pas une métonymie ?

- Hnnnnnnnnnmétonymie…

Unic se retourna vers la source de ce foutage de gueule légèrement méprisant :

- Ouais, si t'as kèk'chose à m'dire, tu m'le dis en face, OK ?

- HNNNNNNNNNMÉTONYMIE !!! (2)

Duo partit dans un fou rire face à l'insolence inhabituelle d'Heero. En général, c'était lui qui faisait des remarques moqueuses ! Mais, derrière son rire, Duo cachait la douloureuse impression qu'Heero venait de déclarer la guerre à son frère. Ces deux-là ne s'aimaient pas et Duo ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. Son rire se stoppa net quand J. le contempla d'un air rempli de pitié ironique.

- Mais regardez ce que Maxwell a eu la bonne idée de nous rapporter !

Puis J. se tourna vers Unic, le dévisageant de haut en bas d'un air suspicieux :

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

Heero étouffa maladroitement un petit rire moqueur, approuvant J. comme à son habitude...

- Wâh l'aut'euh ! (3) Komen kil parle de Unic !

- Laisse Duo ! La bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe... (4) répliqua Unic jetant un coup d'œil en coin à Heero.

C'est officiel, la guerre entre eux deux est engagée, comme si on avait pas déjà assez à faire avec OZ...

- Je m'appelle Unic, je suis le frère jumeau d'Heero...

_POV de J. : _

Il était là, à blablater toute sa misérable vie. Comme si sa vie nous intéressait...

- ... je suis le frère jumeau d'Heero...

Frère jumeau. Il n'a de jumeau que l'apparence... car niveau mental, on voit tout de suite qu'il est plutôt du genre pitoyable.

- J'étais parti sur Pluton pour rechercher mon frère quand je me suis fait violemment interpellé par des hommes armés. J'ai rien compris à ce qu'ils me voulaient, ils... ils n'arrêtaient pas de me frapper. J'ai perdu connaissance dans une ruelle sombre et quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais enchaîné à un mur...

Pauv' petit ! Bouh, ils ont été méchants avec toi ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi Heero est parfait, sa mère avait fait un grossier brouillon juste avant !

- Ils... ils m'ont pris pour Heero...

Comment peut-on confondre cette chose avec mon chef d'œuvre ? OZ n'a décidemment pas les meilleurs cerveaux.

- ... ils n'ont pas arrêté de me poser des questions sur les Gundams... Je...

Le voilà qui se met à pleurer. Pitoyable ! Erreur de la nature ! Comment peut-on autoriser un être comme lui à vivre ? C'est ça, jette-toi dans les bras de Maxwell, tu n'es qu'une larve !

- C'est quand j'ai enfin réussi à m'enfuir que je t'ai vu enchaîné au plafond Duo... J'ai même pas réfléchi, j'ai tout fait pour te sauver. Quand tu as ouvert les yeux, quand tu as prononcé le prénom d'Heero, j'ai cru que mon cœur s'envolait ! J'avais sauvé quelqu'un et en plus, je venais de trouver une piste sérieuse pour mon frère ! Duo, je ne te remercierais jamais assez !

...... "dans les bras de Maxwell" ? Mais oui ! Magnifique, sublime ! Même l'être le plus nuisible a une raison d'exister, comment ai-je pu oublier ça ? Ce parasite va peut-être m'être utile finalement ! Maxwell se contentera du second choix et cessera de tenter Heero. Il pourra se concentrer uniquement sur l'objectif de sa mission...

_Fin du POV._

- Oh, comme c'est émouvant ! Personne n'a un mouchoir s'il vous plaît ?

J. s'agitait comme une jeune fille hystérique devant un film à l'eau de rose, sa voix reflétait une certaine ironie.

- Pathétique... Félicitations Maxwell, tu t'es enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui s'abaisse au même niveau que toi. Ça doit faire du bien de ne plus se sentir seul, non ?

Au visage fermé de Duo, il partit dans un rire narquois, sa petite pique avait atteint le jeune Américain plus qu'il ne souhaitait le montrer, il le savait. Puis, il se saisit sans douceur du bras de Unic pour y planter une épaisse seringue.

- AIE ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous êtes malade...

Il aspirait à présent le précieux liquide carmin qui remplissait le tube dans des remouds foncés. Quelques secondes plus tard, il ôta la seringue d'un mouvement sec, sans se préoccuper une seconde de la douleur qu'il déclenchait puis il tourna les talons et lança enfin une explication aux airs interloqués du petit groupe qui l'avait laissé faire.

- Je vais analyser ça. Toute cette histoire est louche.

Avant de disparaître derrière une lourde porte, il se retourna sonder d'un regard perçant le sosie de son protégé :

- Jumeau ou non, on le saura très vite.

Dans le tube, le liquide épais s'entrechoquait contre les parois, inconscient des mystères de la génétique qu'il contenait et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à dévoiler...

* * *

(1) Heero dans toute sa puissance !

(2) **Heu... Ceci est une scène qui s'est réellement passée en cours de français, sauf que Unic, c'était Nicolas B. , un gros-intello-lécheur-de-bottes (qui n'a pas dû passer une super année parce qu'il était placé juste devant moi et Kyralya (dont le rôle est repris par Heero), et pis ben moi, ce serait plutôt Duo ! En gros, j'étais morte de rire...). Bon, on est pas trop fières de s'être foutues de sa gueule aussi ouvertement **(parle pour toi, moi je regrette rien parce qu'en plus, ça m'a permis de retenir ce qu'était qu'une métonymie !) **parce que "gros bureaux bouffis" est bien une métonymie.**

(3)**Wâh l'aut'euh ! **Si'euh ! **Wâh l'aut'euh ! **Si'euh ! **Wâh l'aut'euh ! **Si'euh ! **Wâh l'aut'euh !** Si'euh ! **Wâh l'aut'euh !** Si'euh ! _Bonne nuit les enfants !_ (ensemble) Bonne nuit Maman ! **Wâh l'aut'euh ! **Si'euh ! **Wâh l'aut'euh ! **Si'euh ! **Wâh l'aut'euh ! **Si'euh ! **Wâh l'aut'euh !** Si'euh ! **Wâh l'aut'euh !** ... (extrait de "Kuzco, L'Empereur Mégalo"......... encore.........)

(4) Décidément ce mec est bourré de culture ! **Moi j'en voudrais plus des gars beaux comme des dieux, sensibles et cultivés...**

* * *

Bon, maintenant, c'est officiel, chui dans la m... ! Il est grand temps que je reprenne cette fis pour la finir ! Mais c'est pas de ma faute si je suis en plein dans une autre ! Je finis **02h34 **et après, juré, je me concentre uniquement sur **QdA**. Je vais donc vous demander un peu de patience, dans 15 jours, j'update le dernier sous-chapitre que j'ai d'avance sur vous et après, le temps de pondre quelques autres, je reviens. Gommen, je vais faire au plus vite et au mieux ! Je ne compte pas abandonner c'te fic !

À dans 15 jours !

Kisu !


	29. Les gougères aux épinards

**Titre **: Question d'amour...

**Auteur **: Kyralya

**Disclaimer **: Les gougères aux épinards ne m'appartiennent pas (je sais pas les faire, lol !) mais à la Buena Vista Home Entertainment (Walt Disney, quoi) et les persos sont de Gundam Wing (ça, ça change pas)

**Couples **: 03x04x03 (même si y a de l'eau dans l'gaz) et c'est tout dans ce sous-chap' !

**Petite note-dédicace spéciale :** Un gros gros merci (un gros merci comme tu peux pas l'imaginer !) à JeriKali pour sa proposition ! À chaque fois que j'y pense, j'ai des petites nétoiles dans les nœils ! Maaarciii !

* * *

**Sous-chapitre 3 : Les gougères aux épinards** (1)

- Bon j'ai faim moi ! Quand est-ce qu'on mange ? Et puis on va pas se légumer là en attendant qu'il revienne non plus ! Qui c'est qui fait à manger aujourd'hui ? Et puis moi je...

Le fond sonore ininterrompu commençait à peser lourd sur l'ambiance déjà assez tendue qui régnait autour du canapé de la petite salle commune. Unic se pencha discrètement vers l'oreille de son voisin qui ne semblait pas être perturbé par le babillage de l'Américain :

- Il est toujours comme ça ?

- Toujours.

- Il s'arrête jamais ?

- Jamais.

- Et t'arrives à supporter ça ?

- Oui, ça met de l'ambiance et puis c'est mon meilleur ami !

De l'autre côté de Quatre, Trowa serrait les poings depuis une dizaine de minutes quand il se leva brusquement pour aller se planter face à Duo :

- Ok ! Je vais faire à manger ! N'importe quoi du moment que ça t'emplisse la bouche et que ça t'empêche de parler...

Il sortit d'un pas agacé de la salle commune pour se rendre à la cuisine. Les récents événements avaient fini par venir à bout de la légendaire patience du jeune Français, il semblait à deux doigts du "craquage de nerfs" complet. Sally, qui était venue soigner Duo et examiner Unic, se tourna vers Quatre pour lui lancer un regard entendu avant de sortir à la suite de Trowa.

- Bah Quatty-chou ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a Trowany ? Il va pas bien ? Et pourquoi Sally t'a lancé ce regard-là ? En plus...

- Tu peux pas t'en empêcher hein ?

- De quoi Fei-Fei ?

- Wufei ! De ne parler que pour dire des bêtises.

Duo allait répliquer qu'il ne voyait pas le rapport quand un éclair de génie lui traversa l'esprit :

- Ah ! Ça y est ! Je sais ! Tro-Tro est encore sous le choc de ta méningite aiguë !

Un lourd silence gêné suivit cette réflexion. Il était vrai que Duo n'avait pas été mis au courant de la réalité de la situation, ni des circonstances dans lesquelles le jeune Arabe avait été retrouvé. Wufei fit signe à l'Américain de le rejoindre dans un endroit plus tranquille afin de lui expliquer quand Quatre l'arrêta.

- Non ! Laisse Wufei ! C'est à moi de le faire. C'est à moi de lui dire...

- Me dire quoi ?

- ...

- Hé, les mecs ! Me laissez pas comme ça ! Qu'est-ce que Quatre a à me dire ? Hé ho ! Y a quelqu'un ? J'aimerais comprendre ce qu'il se...

- J'AI ÉTÉ VIOLÉ !

Tous les regards se déportèrent sur Quatre qui, à bout de nerfs, avait hurlé de tout son cœur ces mots dont il refusait la réalité.

- Quatre, je... Non, c'est pas... Je... Quatre ?

Le monde de Duo venait à nouveau de s'écrouler : il venait d'apprendre la plus terrible nouvelle concernant le meilleur ami qu'il ait jamais eu et par la même occasion, il venait de le blesser, approfondissant un peu plus la blessure déjà présente.

- Je suis désolé Quatre...

Il se leva pour l'enlacer dans un mouvement spontané de réconfort quand il fut sèchement arrêté :

- C'est facile d'être désolé... J'aimerais qu'on parle d'autre chose. S'il vous plaît.

Sa prière fut exaucée quand Trowa débarqua à nouveau dans la petite salle commune, affublé d'un tablier au vichy rose et d'une spatule en bois.

- Ça va être bientôt prêt.

Il semblait plus détendu, comme soulagé d'un énorme poids. Sally passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte. Aurait-elle réussi l'exploit d'obtenir une confession de la part du Français ? Devant le silence assez inhabituel qui pesait sur la pièce, Trowa s'inquiéta légèrement, haussant son sourcil droit comme à chaque fois qu'il s'inquiétait... ce qui fit littéralement mourir de rire Duo ! Dans un rire aussi bien nerveux que sincère, il réussit à entraîner avec lui Quatre et Unic qui ne parvinrent à se calmer, les larmes aux yeux, que cinq bonnes minutes après. Pendant tout ce temps, Trowa n'avait cessé de regarder Heero pour qu'il lui fournisse des explications et n'avait obtenu qu'un haussement d'épaules. Toute la tension semblait être retombée quand soudain Unic fit une constatation :

- Ça sent pas le brûlé là ???

- ...

- ...

- ... Oh ! Mes gougères aux épinards !!!

Trowa se précipita dans la cuisine comme si sa vie en dépendait laissant derrière lui une atmosphère bizarre :

- ...

- ...

Unic décida de briser ce silence qui s'alourdissait de seconde en seconde et s'adressa à Quatre qui attendait le retour du Français, se tordant les mains :

- Il est ... gentil...

- ... Oui...

- ... Il a quoi... 17 ans ?

Réfléchissant à la façon dont Trowa venait de disparaître dans la cuisine, avec son petit air horrifié, le sourcil droit relevé, son tablier rose et sa spatule à la main, Quatre eut du mal à admettre que cette attitude pouvait correspondre à un jeune adulte plutôt qu'à un gosse.

- ... Euh, je suis pas sûr...

Tout le monde avait compris le sens de son incertitude et, alors que naissaient des sourires sur les visages tendus, Trowa refit une apparition au milieu de la salle commune, muni de gros gants de cuisine (au vichy rose), portant un plateau où trônaient fièrement les gougères aux épinards !

- J'les ai sauvées !!! clama-t-il victorieux et soulagé.

Tout le monde se mit à applaudir, le félicitant de cet exploit si grand. Malgré le ton assez révélateur du "foutage de gueule" royal qu'il se tapait, Trowa ne s'en aperçut pas et fourni un prétexte de plus au déclenchement d'une hilarité générale en posant le plat sur la table avec une ultime recommandation :

- Attention, c'est très chaud !

Alors qu'ils s'installaient tous autour de la petite table de salon qui trônait au centre de la pièce, Duo partit dans une complainte où le manque de boisson se faisait sentir. Afin d'abréger les souffrances de Unic qui supportait de moins en moins le babillage incessant de l'Américain, Quatre se tourna vers Wufei :

- Sers donc un verre à Duo.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Non mais ça va pas ! J'suis pas une onna ! Et puis s'il a si soif que ça, il a qu'à se taire ! Il aura moins soif !

Duo s'empara de son verre et le fit tournoyer sur son doigt d'un air entendu pendant que Quatre assassinait le Chinois du regard :

- Duo attend son verre Wufei…

Résigné, Wufei arracha le verre des mains de Duo et s'engagea dans la cuisine à la recherche du sacro-saint Cola (2). Il ouvrit en grand le frigo et en fit un rapide inventaire : des patates, du lait, du pudding, une cuisse de poulet, de la mortadelle à la confiture, de la carpe farcie, il y a même des endives cuites, de la tête de veau avec des cornichons (3) et enfin, miraculeuse apparition entre le Tabasco et les cornichons : LA boisson des dieux américains : le Coca-Cola. Il s'en empara vivement puis sembla réfléchir quelques secondes _Duo est-il entré dans c'te cuisine il n'y a pas longtemps ? Non parce que la dernière fois, il avait pris le soin de bien secouer la bouteille avant d'abuser de mon extrême gentillesse ! Ça m'ennuierait de (re)tâcher ma tunique et en plus, ça colle c'te cochonnerie…)_ Puis réalisant que Duo n'avait même pas pris le soin de se changer depuis qu'il était miraculeusement apparu au milieu de la pièce, Wufei se décida à ouvrir la bouteille. Il remplit le verre sur sa moitié quand son regard se posa sur la bouteille de Tabasco. Depuis quand avaient-ils du Tabasco dans leur frigo ? Bien que tous amateurs de "bonne bouffe épicée", jamais ils n'avaient eu de Tabasco… D'un air particulièrement méchant et… méchant, y a pas d'autre mot, le Chinois reboucha la bouteille de Coca et saisit celle de Tabasco. Il l'inclina au-dessus du verre à moitié plein jusqu'à ce que le niveau lui paraisse convenable. Il s'empara ensuite d'un couteau et remua sommairement la préparation diabolique avant de retourner dans la salle commune où Duo s'impatientait. Il lui tendit avec un petit sourire… méchant et savoura l'instant. Duo avala le contenu du verre en une gorgée (et pourtant le Coca, ça arrache la gorge quand on le boit cul-sec…) et claqua le verre en plastique vide sur la petite table laissant échapper un "Ça arrache !" étranglé. Puis aussi soudainement qu'il avait bu son verre, il s'effondra sur son assiette qui attendait d'être à nouveau remplie de gougères.

- OUI ! Je l'ai eu ! Fini les levers horribles avec une grenouille dans les cheveux, fini le sel dans le café, le sucre dans les pâtes (4), FINI ! Je l'ai vaincu ! J'ai gagné !!! Gagné ! Mouahahahahahahaha !!!

Wufei partit dans un rire psychopathe incontrôlable, signe indéniable qu'il venait de péter un câble et un gros. Serait-ce à cause des récents événements traumatisants qui s'acharnaient à s'abattre sur nos cinq (enfin six maintenant avec Unic) G-Boys ? Alors qu'il semblait atteindre la jubilation extrême, Duo se redressa comme si de rien n'était en clamant :

- OK ! Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Ah oui donc…

Et il ne s'interrompit plus pendant tout le reste du repas alors que Wufei pleurait discrètement quelques larmes désespérées face à son échec pitoyable contre l'éternel Shinigami.

* * *

(1) Pour éviter tout problème, je vais faire une note pour tout le sous-chapitre : c'est essentiellement basé sur "Kuzco, l'Empereur Mégalo" de Disney sauf note exceptionnelle. D'ailleurs, je tiens à remercier ma cassette de "Kuzco" pour son aide inestimable ! Je n'y serais jamais arrivée sans elle ! 

(2) Pour ne pas citer de marque…

(3) Pour toutes les fans de "Dirty dancing" ! C'est l'inventaire du frigo que fait Gilles à Bébé après la merveilleuse réplique toute pourave : "L'homme est un loup pour l'homme, et surtout pour la femme…"

(4) Quoique c'est pas mauvais ça… Même si ça vaut pas le vinaigre dans le coca-cola ! J'ai jamais testé l'association Coca-Tabasco mais je vais le tenter, ça ne peut qu'être bon !

* * *

Ah bah, mine de rien, ça fait du bien un bon petit sous-chap' complètement délire, non ? Maintenant, les ennuis commencent… Non pas pour eux mais pour moi ! Faut absolument que je retrouve l'inspi' pour c'te fic : c'était mon dernier sous-chap' d'écrit ! Allez, courage Kyra, courage ! **Oh, c'est beau comme un slogan publicitaire !** On se voit pour la suite que je vais essayer d'écrire vite ! Kisu ! 


	30. Happy Holidays Guys !

**Titre :** Question d'amour...

**Auteur :** Kyralya

**Disclaimer :** Être en train d'acheter tous les DVD de la série TV (en coffret avec les petits Gundam en figurines qui sont trop belles), avoir tous les Endless Waltz dans une édition spéciale et projeter d'acheter tous les manga, ça ne peut pas faire dire qu'ils sont un peu à moi ? Non ? Bon tant pis, j'aurais tenté… LA seule chose que je peux et que je revendique, c'est Unic !

**Couples :** Résumons un peu tout ce beau foutoir : on a du 01x02 mais Duo ne le sait pas, on a toujours du 02x01 mais le 01bis x02 semble compromettre une éventuelle déclaration d'Heero à cause d'un peut-être 02x01bis, du 03x04x03 même si c'est pas vraiment la joie depuis que Quatre s'est fait violé par Treize et enfin on a du 05x13. Piouf ! Rien que ça !

**Gros résumé de la situation :** Heero aime Duo mais l'a largué pour redevenir le Perfect Soldier parce que ça lui faisait peur, Quatre lors d'une mission nous fait une méningite aiguë à cause de son viol par Treize, Duo, afin de permettre tout le monde de s'en sortir, se laisse faire prisonnier par OZ. Zechs est chargé de sa torture qui, disons le, a failli lui coûter la vie. Unic, qu'OZ avait pris pour Heero, sauve Duo en le réanimant et ils s'enfuient ensemble. Duo ramène Unic au QG et le présente à Heero comme son frère jumeau. Le professeur J. effectue un prélèvement de sang sur Unic pour confirmer leur fraternité.

**Petite note :** Gomen nasai pour mon retard ! Mais j'ai, comme qui dirait, pas choisi que mon neveu naisse le seul week-end du mois où je pouvais updater… et franchement, j'suis bien contente qu'il soit là ! Pour vous consoler, dites-vous que la prochaine fois, ça sera pire ! Je vais être en hibernation prolongée pendant un bon bout de temps pour cause d'exposés interminables et de contrôles pendant tout le mois de Mars ! Gomen nasai par avance ! Kisu !

P.S : FF ne m'aime plus, il ne veut plus de ma mise en page : impossible de mettre des tirets devant les dialogues ! J'espère que vous comprendrez tout quand même ! Gomen !

* * *

**Sous-chapitre 4 : Happy Holidays Guys !**

Il était dos au mur, la mine renfrognée à écouter Heero lire le rapport qu'il venait de lui donner. À sa tête, le Japonais avait compris : ils allaient devoir composer avec. Dans la petite pièce, Duo sautait de joie, s'accrochant aux cous de ses amis, il passa rapidement devant J. en lui tirant la langue, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer son air renfrogné. Face à Heero, Unic, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, semblait gagner sa toute première bataille.

… Récapitulatif : les tests ADN effectués ont prouvés que les deux séquences étaient identiques en tout point. La recherche de fraternité est donc attestée.

J'le savais ! J'le savais ! _Jubila Duo._

Heero replia calmement la feuille, la déposa tout aussi calmement sur la petite table où les assiettes du repas traînaient encore puis se dirigea vers sa chambre. Au moment où il allait y disparaître, Duo le rattrapa par le bras le forçant à se retourner pour le regarder :

C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ?

Avoir le même ADN ne fait pas de lui mon frère.

Hee-chan !

Ne m'appelle plus comme ça. Retourne donc avec _Lui_ !

Et il se libéra de son étreinte d'un mouvement sec pour s'engouffrer dans sa chambre. Duo se retourna, hébété, vers ses amis. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Il n'arriverait jamais à le comprendre. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Unic, il remarqua que les paroles d'Heero n'avaient pas été sans le blesser. Mal à l'aise, il commença à rire :

Il… il va s'y faire… C'est Heero après tout ! On pouvait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il le prenne bien ! Perfect Soldier doit apprendre à devenir Perfect Brother… Non ?

Hum. _Répliqua Trowa, les yeux fixés sur la porte de son meilleur ami._

Allez Trowany ! Viens ! On va faire faire le tour du propriétaire à Unic !

Duo se pendit à ses bras croisés et l'entraîna à la suite de Quatre et Unic qui discutaient pendant que Wufei commençait la "visite guidée" :

Sur ta droite, le couloir qui mène à la salle d'entraînement physique et au dôjô. Il est capital que tu commences à te former au maniement des armes ! C'est une question d'honneur pour un pilote de Gundam. Ensuite, nous arrivons à la plaque tournante de la base : d'ici, chaque couloir amène à une section particulière…

Derrière eux, enfermé dans sa chambre, Heero s'était effondré sur son lit. Quelque chose venait lui pincer le cœur et il n'arrivait pas à en déterminer la cause. Rien ne se passait comme il le souhaitait. Il se fâchait avec Duo, il haïssait son jumeau et se préoccupait peu des souffrances qu'il avait dû endurer. Il ne voyait qu'une chose : toutes les qualités de Unic étaient ce que Duo lui reprochait. Il était joyeux, Heero ne savait pas rire; il prenait plaisir à être à ses côtés, Heero ne lui avait jamais montré… Tous ces défauts qu'Heero n'avait jamais jugés comme tels venaient de lui sauter aux yeux, réalisant qu'il ne ferait pas le poids contre son jumeau dans le cœur du natté. Après tout, n'avait-il pas ce qu'il méritait ? Il n'avait pas hésité à lui dire dans les yeux qu'il ne l'aimait pas, il avait accepté de redevenir le Perfect Soldier, il avait voulu le rayer de sa vie, Duo était libre, il l'avait jeté, il n'avait plus aucun droit sur lui. En avait-il seulement eu ? Qui pouvait se permettre à prétendre avoir un quelconque droit sur quelqu'un ? Heero se releva brusquement, quelque chose venait de lui mouiller la joue. Il évalua chaque recoin de la pièce, sur ses gardes, prêt à répliquer si on l'attaquait mais, dans un reflet de sa fenêtre, Heero réalisa enfin que ce n'était que ses larmes qui s'écoulaient lentement le long de son visage. Il resta quelques secondes à étudier le chemin que prenaient les gouttes salées puis, soudain, d'un geste rageur, il les essuya du dos de la main et sortit de sa chambre en claquant la porte. Il courut dans les couloirs à la recherche du petit groupe qui devait finir leur visite guidée. Il percuta un soldat, renversa une secrétaire dont les bras étaient chargés de dossiers, il ouvrait chaque porte sans prendre la peine de frapper ni même de la refermer après avoir fait un rapide inventaire de ce que la pièce contenait d'un coup d'œil. Il débarqua même dans la salle de conditionnement où il avait été, il y a peu, enfermé par J. pour qu'il oublie Duo. J. sursauta à son entrée dans le labo mais il n'eut le temps de se retourner qu'il était déjà en train d'examiner une salle quelques mètres plus loin.

01 ! Que se passe-t-il ?

Heero suspendit ses mouvements au son de la voix du professeur. La colère s'empara peu à peu de lui et lorsqu'il se tourna vers le professeur, celui-ci eut un frisson d'effroi.

Où est-il ?

Qui ça, Heero ?

Où… est… il ? _Articula-t-il alors qu'il s'approchait dangereusement du professeur._

Heero, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Non. _Il le saisit par le cou et le plaqua contre le mur, le soulevant de manière à ce que ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol._ Où est-il ?

J. posa sa main cyborg sur le bras d'Heero et exerça une forte pression afin qu'il le lâche. Ses doigts appuyèrent si fort que la surface dorée de la peau du Japonais vira vite au bleu. Mais Heero ne semblait pas ressentir quoique se soit. Il continua à l'étrangler, persuadé que J. savait où Duo était.

Je ne serais plus jamais ton jouet, tu ne me manipuleras plus jamais, JAMAIS ! Je peux tout subir mais pas ça ! Je ne te laisserais pas m'éloigner de lui, je veux savoir où il est ! Dis-moi où il est ! Où est Duo ? Où est-il ?

Je… je… sais… pas… Heero ! Lâ...che-moi !

Où est-il ? OÙ ?

Heero le replaqua en claquant sa tête contre la paroi froide du mur et resserra un peu plus son emprise autour du cou du professeur qui s'évanouit par le manque d'oxygène. Réalisant que J. était inconscient, Heero le relâcha puis, sans un regard pour lui, retourna à la fouille de cette partie du QG. Il s'arrêta quand même au bout du couloir et saisit le téléphone pour alerter Sally de l'état de son professeur.

L'infirmerie.

Oui, je vous la passe… Ici, Sally Po.

Yuy. Couloir J.02, section une, professeur inconscient.

Et sans attendre que Sally lui demande confirmation, il raccrocha et reprit sa course dans les couloirs de la base. Il venait de fouiller plus des trois-quarts de la base lorsqu'il passa dans un couloir qui longeait le parc qui entourait la base. Il s'arrêta net. Ils étaient tous là, allongés dans l'herbe gelée, à quelques centaines de mètres de la fenêtre où Heero s'était arrêté. Duo désignait de sa main gantée un nuage qui passait dans le ciel bleu. Il devait jouer à imaginer des histoires à partir des formes que les nuages prenaient. Heero n'avait jamais participé à ce jeu, ne voyant rien d'autre qu'une condensation d'eau en suspension dans l'air, bougeant au gré du vent. Il n'avait joué mais il avait toujours écouté les histoires que Duo y voyait. Dragon aux ailes de papillon se transformant en chien aux longues oreilles pour finir en barque voyant sur une colline, sorcière au nez crochu avec des verrues devenant une belle princesse… Chaque monstre reflétait son humeur du moment et lorsque des gâteaux et diverses sucreries devenaient de plus en plus nombreuses dans ses descriptions, on pouvait être sûr qu'il allait bientôt se redresser et se ruer à l'intérieur pour quémander son goûter. Heero les observa longuement, collé à la fenêtre, s'imaginant à la place de Unic dont le ventre servait de coussin à Duo, il s'imagina rire à la blague que Duo venait de faire, entraînant tout le monde dans un fou rire causé bien plus par l'étrange sensation d'avoir sa tête sur un ventre secoué de rires que par la blague elle-même. (1) Il s'imagina refaire la tresse de Duo, de passer entre ses doigts ses longs cheveux fins et ressentir comme de l'électricité charger tout son corps pendant quelques secondes. Heero s'écarta de la fenêtre que lorsque Duo s'était relevé et entraînait tout le monde vers l'entrée de la base. C'était fini. Tout ce petit jeu venait de prendre fin et Heero venait de prendre conscience qu'il ne lui avait manqué à aucun moment. De trop, j'aurais été de trop… Et comme pour appuyer cette constatation, il se demanda sur quel ventre il aurait pu poser sa tête s'il était venu les rejoindre, quelle tête se serait posée sur le sien ? Le cercle qu'ils avaient formé l'avait mis à l'écart, même son meilleur ami ne lui avait gardé de place : Wufei portait la tête de Trowa dont le ventre supportait une tête blonde, Quatre avait Unic sur le sien et enfin Duo venait fermer le cercle, s'appuyant sur Unic et portant la tête de Wufei. Il se dirigea lentement à travers quelques couloirs pour retourner à la salle commune où Duo et les autres allaient bientôt squatter pour un énorme goûter. Lorsqu'il entra, Sally était parmi eux et préparait quelques toasts (avec du Nutella bien sûr !) devant une tasse de thé fumante.

Ah, Heero ! Tiens, je t'ai fait chauffer un thé.

Arigato Sally. _Murmura-t-il avant de s'installer devant elle._

Tout le monde regarda la scène d'un air intrigué. Pourquoi Sally préparait-elle la "pause thé" d'Heero ?

Une tartine ?

Hai, Arigato.

Il s'en saisit et commença à la grignoter d'un air distrait. Duo essaya de poser une question mais il ne put prononcer deux mots que Sally l'intimait au silence d'un geste. Elle le regarda d'une telle manière que le natté n'osa pas perturber une seconde fois leur "conversation".

Il va bien Heero.

Hn.

Il refuse de me dire ce qu'il s'est réellement passé.

Hn.

Heero, il ne s'est pas étouffé tout seul, ni en mangeant un bretzel (2) comme il le prétend.

Heero leva le nez de sa tasse et une lueur d'amusement lui traversa le visage. J. n'avais jamais réussi à trouver des excuses convenables face aux interrogatoires de Sally, il venait de battre tous les records de ridicule avec cette histoire de bretzel ! Heero but une gorgée de son thé pour signaler à la jeune infirmière qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de lui dire quoique se soit.

Heero, ne me force pas à récupérer la cassette de vidéosurveillance. Que s'est-il passé ?

Je… je l'ai trouvé par terre, inconscient.

Et ? Pourquoi tu ne t'en es pas occupé ?

J'ai… préféré t'appeler.

Heero tendit le bras pour prendre une nouvelle tartine de Nutella quand Duo s'écria :

Hee-chan ! Qu'est-ce que tu as à ton bras ?

Il lui saisit le poignet avant qu'il ne puisse le cacher sous la table basse. Des ronds aussi gros que des pièces de monnaie s'étalaient à intervalle régulier sur tout le pourtour de son avant-bras. Leur couleur violacée témoignait de la pression que le professeur J. avait exercée sur son bras pour qu'il le lâche. Duo passa tendrement un doigt sur chaque marque, l'effleurant pour éviter de lui faire mal. Heero, qui avait tout d'abord cherché à retirer son bras, le laissait faire accompagnant ses caresses de son regard. Sally observait avec attention l'examen attendri de Duo, en tirant des conclusions beaucoup plus médicales que "Hee-chan, ça a dû te faire mal !" et les "Va falloir mettre de l'Arnican (3) là-dessus pendant des jours !" Sally savait qu'Heero ne la laisserait pas l'examiner, même pour qu'elle puisse vérifier ses hypothèses.

Heero, _l'appela-t-elle, rompant ainsi le petit moment privilégié entre les deux pilotes_ (4), le professeur avait lui aussi d'étranges marques… sur le cou.

Heero arracha son bras des mains de Duo et le remit à l'abri des regards sous la table basse, ne se servant que de son bras gauche pour finir son thé.

Hn.

Heero, l'aurais-tu étranglé ?

Le silence qui suivit fit soulever des interrogations de plus en plus poussées chez les autres G-Boys. Duo, n'y tenant plus d'autant de mystères, prit la parole :

Sally, Hee-chan, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai du mal à suivre moi !

J'ai eu "quelques" problèmes avec le professeur J. … _commença Heero._

Heero m'a appelée à l'infirmerie pour m'avertir qu'un prof était inconscient dans un couloir des labos.

Des problèmes de quel genre 'Ro ? _Poursuivit Duo comme si Sally n'était pas intervenue._

Il… je… je l'ai étranglé.

Tu as quoi ?

Heero se releva brusquement et voulut sortir de la salle commune mais Duo le rattrapa et l'en empêcha. Il ne voulait pas le laisser partir sans avoir la confirmation de ce qu'il s'était passé, il refusait de croire qu'Heero avait pu faire une telle chose. Bien sûr, Duo ne portait pas le professeur J. dans son cœur, parmi tous les profs, c'était le seul qui lui donnait envie de l'exploser contre un mur. Il le haïssait pour tout ce qu'il avait fait à Heero et qu'il continuait manifestement à lui faire, il le haïssait parce qu'il le considérait comme un nuisible mais Duo avait compris que c'était uniquement parce qu'il cherchait quelque part à lui voler ce qu'il estimait comme son bien. Il avait une manière détestable de parler aux gens, il était le seul des profs à ne pas considérer un peu les jeunes pilotes comme des fils, pour lui Heero n'était qu'un chiffre et un outil qu'il maniait pour atteindre ses objectifs. Duo savait tout cela mais… Il n'était pas du genre d'Heero d'agresser une autorité supérieure sans raison, surtout son mentor.

Pourquoi Heero ?

Pour rien, laisse-moi passer…

Non Heero. Dis-moi pourquoi, je sais qu'il y a une raison à ça ! Tu n'as pas pu péter un câble comme ça, sans raison !

Si ! _Hurla-t-il en poussant violemment Duo hors du passage_, Laisse-moi !

Il allait se ruer sur la porte quand une main ferme s'abattit sur son épaule et le força à reprendre contact avec la réalité de la situation. Il se résigna petit à petit à se calmer. Il avait beau se dire qu'il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Duo, il n'arrivait qu'à lui en faire. Trowa ne relâcha pas son épaule lorsqu'il sentit qu'Heero s'était enfin détendu, il savait que son meilleur ami avait besoin de lui mais il ignorait ce qu'il devait faire.

Trowa… aide-moi…

Hum.

J'ai besoin de souffler, j'ai besoin de me retrouver, de savoir pourquoi je suis là, pour qui…

Ok. Tu sais où me joindre au cas où.

Merci Trowa.

Il le lâcha enfin, laissant le Japonais sortir de la pièce pour s'enfermer une fois de plus dans sa chambre.

Trowa, qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ?

Il s'en va. _Répliqua-t-il tranquillement._

Quoi ? _S'étrangla Duo_. Attends ! Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'il en a besoin.

Mais il part longtemps ?

Je ne sais pas.

Sally se releva du canapé en déclarant qu'elle allait chercher la cassette de vidéosurveillance afin de mieux comprendre le geste d'Heero, Unic se proposa de l'accompagner. Quatre entraîna Trowa et Wufei en dehors de la salle commune, ressentant par habitude que Duo avait besoin, lui aussi, d'être seul. Après quelques minutes de solitude, Duo se dirigea lentement vers la chambre d'Heero et décida de tout mettre en œuvre pour l'empêcher de partir. Il frappa discrètement trois coups à sa porte avant de l'ouvrir. Il n'avait pas attendu qu'il l'autorise à entrer, il ne l'aurait jamais fait. Il s'adossa au montant de la porte en bois et le regarda finir de ranger quelques affaires dans un gros sac de voyage. Heero l'avait entendu entrer, tout comme il savait qui était entré. Il sentait son regard sur lui, il savait également ce qu'il était venu faire mais rien ne l'empêcherait de partir. Il avait besoin de pouvoir faire le point, il avait perdu de vue la raison de son engagement dans cette guerre.

Ne pars pas.

…

S'il te plaît.

Heero ferma son sac d'un geste, le posa sur son épaule et se retourna enfin pour affronter le regard améthyste qui le fixait. Il tenta de ne pas y voir les larmes qui y régnaient et menaçaient de s'écouler d'une seconde à une autre. Il se plaça à quelques centimètres de Duo qui condamnait toujours la porte de son corps.

Laisse-moi partir, Duo.

Non ! Heero, pourquoi ? Je ne veux pas ! Si c'est à cause de moi…

Duo, pousse-toi.

Je ne te demanderais rien, je veux juste savoir que tu es là, juste te voir tous les matins. Je me contenterais de ton indifférence, s'il te plaît, ne m'abandonne pas. Pas toi, Heero. S'il te plaît…

Une larme tomba de ses cils et s'écrasa le long de sa joue pour y laisser un sillon de douleur. Heero laissa retomber son sac au sol pour l'essuyer du bout des doigts. Il posa ses deux mains contre la porte, encadrant son visage et appuya son front contre le sien.

"Boys don't cry" Duo, l'aurais-tu oublié ?

Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage, il sentait cette odeur qui lui avait tant manqué et qu'il lui rappelait à quel point il l'aimait. Il aurait voulu que cet instant dure une éternité, que cette proximité ne cesse jamais. Il aurait pu refermer ses bras autour de sa taille, il aurait pu chercher à lui voler un baiser mais il fallait parfois se contenter de se qu'on nous donnait sur le moment. Aucun des deux ne fit le moindre signe pour aller plus loin, se perdant mutuellement dans la couleur intense de leurs prunelles, osant à peine cligner des yeux de peur de briser cette complicité retrouvée. Heero soupira lentement, sentant son envie de partir s'envoler peu à peu. Puisqu'il lui demandait de rester auprès de lui, puisque finalement avait-il encore un peu de place pour lui, puisqu'il semblait encore l'aimer… Il était temps pour Heero d'honorer sa promesse, celle de ne pas s'empêcher de l'aimer. Il humecta légèrement ses lèvres et…

Duuuooo ! T'es là ?

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, déstabilisant Duo qui s'écroula dans des bras. Heero avait réussi à rétablir son équilibre on-ne-sait-comment (5) et quand il releva des yeux meurtriers sur l'auteur de cette interruption, il croisa un regard cobalt un peu déconcerté.

Euh, désolé… Je dérange ? Je… je croyais que tu étais déjà parti, Heero…

Heero sentit une vague de haine le submerger, il saisit son sac d'un geste rageur et se faufila à travers l'espace que la chute de Duo dans ses bras avait libéré.

Heero, non, attends ! _S'écria Duo qui se dégagea d'un coup de coude pour se lancer à sa poursuite_.

Il réussit à le rattraper au bout du couloir, il s'accrocha à son sac et le tira vivement en arrière.

Ne pars pas ! Heero, s'il te plaît… Ne pars pas, ne me laisse pas.

Heero, je tenais à m'excuser. Je suis désolé, j'étais tellement pressé de vous annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

Unic les avait rejoint et se tenait, gêné, un peu en retrait dans le couloir.

Hee-chan, s'il te plaît… écoute-le. Écoute-le avant de décider de partir ou non, s'il te plaît… Hee-chan.

Ne… ne m'appelle plus comme ça.

D'accord, ok, tout ce que tu veux mais ne pars pas, pas tout de suite…

Heero abdiqua et déposa lentement son sac sur le sol. Comme par mesure de sécurité, Duo ne lâcha pas la sangle du sac et indiqua à Unic qu'il pouvait commencer à parler de cette "bonne nouvelle" :

En sortant de la salle de vidéosurveillance avec Sally, on a croisé O. et il nous a entraîné dans un bureau où les autres profs nous attendaient avec Quatre, Trowa et Wufei. Apparemment, Quatre avait dû leur dire qu'il fallait mieux faire cette réunion sans vous parce que dès qu'on est arrivé, ils ont commencé.

La vidéosurveillance, vous l'avez retrouvée ?

Euh, non. Non, on ne l'a pas retrouvé Heero.

Et alors, ils ont dit quoi ? _S'impatienta Duo._

Qu'en gros, vu les événements un peu… perturbant de ces derniers jours, les professeurs ont jugé que vous aviez le droit à des vacances !

À ce mot, les yeux de Duo s'allumèrent de milliers de petites étincelles.

Des vacances ? Tu veux dire "holidays" ?

OUI ! Et devine où on va ?

Je sais pas moi, euh…

La montagne ! On part à la montagne !

Waouh ! Neige, ski, raclette et tartiflette ! Hee-chan ! On part à…

Duo se retourna vers Heero qui remettait son sac sur l'épaule.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu… tu pars, tu viens pas avec nous ?

T'as dit que tu m'appellerais plus Hee-chan.

Je… Pardon Heero, je te promets que je ferais attention… Je… Tu vas pas partir parce que je t'ai appelé Hee… Enfin comme tu m'as dit de plus t'appeler…

Heero réajusta la sangle de son sac sur l'épaule et se dirigea rapidement vers Unic tout en traînant Duo derrière lui qui n'avait toujours pas lâché le sac.

Non, Heero, s'il te plaît ! Où tu vas comme ça ?

Prendre des vêtements plus chauds.

Sous l'effet de surprise, Duo laissa s'échapper la sangle du sac de voyage d'Heero.

Tu… tu… Quoi ? Tu viens avec nous ? Tu viens avec nous ? Il vient avec nous ! _Alors que le Japonais disparaissait à nouveau dans sa chambre, Duo sauta au cou de Unic en hurlant de joie :_ IL VIENT AVEC NOUS ! AVEC NOUS !

* * *

(1) Souvenirs de Terminale ! _Les bonne années : un coin d'herbe au soleil, des filles (nous), des mecs (eux) et une envie phénoménale de ne rien faire d'autre que glandouiller les uns contre (sur) les autres._ Et dire qu'on était censé réviser nos cours pour le bac et qu'on passait notre temps sur notre "carré d'herbe" à parler de tout et de rien, tout en profitant pour bronzer ! Ma pauvre blouse de chimie en est encore toute verte d'herbe ! Bah oui ! Vous croyez quand même pas que j'allais verdir mon jeans non plus ! Et puis fallait bien qu'elle serve à quelque chose _d'autre (J'ai découpé la mienne pour en faire une blouse d'infirmière dans une soirée… après c'était tout écrit dessus)_, mise à part de support pour les dessins de Piaf de Calli' ! **Tu l'as encore ?** Vi, mais faudrait que tu le refasses parce qu'il a souffert au lavage en machine ! 

(2) **Un grand merci à un certain président des États-Unis qui nous aurait comme soufflé l'idée ! lol !**

(3) Ça marche super bien ! Faut juste supporter l'odeur un peu spéciale… J'ai fini mon tube hier soir : je me suis faite un de ces hématomes ! Il avait des couleurs que je connaissais pas encore !

(4) Casseuse d'ambiance ! Gggrrr !

(5) J'aurais bien une petite idée mais oserais-je le dire… **Vas-y, j'suis curieuse !** Sûrement grâce à ses super pompes jaunes fluo ! MDR ! Si je devais changer quelque chose chez Heero, ça serait ses chaussures !

* * *

Et voilà, un sous-chapitre de bouclé ! Ça fait du bien ! Ça faisait tellement longtemps que j'avais pas écrit du QdA (Je sais, ça peut paraître bizarre mais tout ce que vous avez lu précédemment, ça fait plus de 6 mois que j'avais tout écrit alors forcément, reprendre un script qui date de 6 mois, c'est pas une mince affaire ! Heureusement que je relisais les sous-chapitres à chaque fois que j'updatais !) Quand je regarde mon plan (que j'ai mis plus d'une semaine à retrouver), ce sous-chapitre-là ne devrait pas exister. En fait, j'ai pris un gros risque, celui de foutre entièrement la fic en l'air ! Parce que j'ai vraiment eu envie de les faire s'embrasser et j'ai aussi eu envie de se faire barrer Heero, et de tuer J. aussi (Enfin, ça, on me l'a tellement réclamé que je pense que ça n'aurait pas poser trop de problèmes ! lol !) Bref que des choses pas du tout prévues à l'origine ! Mais bon, j'ai réussi à ne pas me laisser emporter, j'ai sauvegardé ma fic et je peux reprendre mon plan ! 

Prochain sous-chapitre dans-très-longtemps-mais-le-plus-vite-que-je-peux : "Chaud et froid…"

See you later !


End file.
